Estranho Casamento
by KellyKarina
Summary: Adaptação: O Mistério começou no momento em que eles disseram "sim"!
1. Sinopse

**Voltei! Essa será minha nova adaptação. Não sei se irão gostar, mas espero que sim.**

_O Mistério começou no momento em que eles disseram "sim"!_

Isabella não se lembrava com quando se casara havia apenas alguns meses, nem das circunstâncias que provocaram sua separação em plena noite de núpcias. Agora, Edward Cullen alegava que eram marido e mulher, mas a amnésia de Isabella fazia com que o homem a quem jurara amar lhe parecesse um completo estranho... Exceto por um detalhe: seus beijos enlouquecedores!

**O que acharam? Devo postar? Beijos e até breve. ****Era para o capítulo ter sido postado ontem, mas ocorreu uma série de contratempos e não pude postar. O que acharam? Posso começar a postar? Beijos e até breve.**


	2. Prólogo

**Oi gente! Aqui está o prólogo para vocês sentirem como serão as coisas na história.**

**Prólogo**

"Ela vai morrer".

Foi o que os médicos disseram quando chegou ao recém-inaugurado centro de emergência do hospital da cidadezinha. Mesmo com essa certeza, eles desinfetaram seus ferimentos, aplicaram-lhe curativos e lhe deram pontos. Então chamaram o capelão do hospital.

O religioso administrou a extrema-unção e ficou sentado junto à mulher, que parecia quase uma criança, lamentando a perda daquela jovem, fosse quem fosse. Mas, ao vê-la aferrar-se à vida com uma tenacidade surpreendente, fez uma prece e entrou em contato com seu primo, pároco da igreja mais frequentada daquela próspera comunidade, em busca de auxílio.

O tema da homilia do domingo anterior havia sido extraído do Evangelho: "... o que fizeres a um dos menores desses meus irmãos, a Mim tereis feito", e o reverendo pregara um dos melhores sermões em quase cinquenta anos de serviço, admoestando o rebanho a compartilhar suas bênçãos durante o tempo de Ação de Graças a fim de se preparar para o tempo do advento.

Decidido a verificar a eficácia de suas palavras, o sacerdote foi conversar com um dos líderes de sua congregação, o administrador do hospital. Este não quis ceder um lugar caríssimo no centro de unidade intensiva àquela mulher inconsciente e desconhecida, por mais finas que suas roupas parecessem. Mas, diante do pedido do reverendo, permitiu que ela fosse devidamente instalada.

"Ela vai morrer".

Foi o que os médicos disseram no terceiro dia, quando a infecção pulmonar evoluiu para pneumonia. Mas o reverendo, apesar disso, mantinha a esperança. Doações de flores e dinheiro chegavam incessantemente ao hospital. O religioso ficava a distância, sorrindo, satisfeito com o modo como seu rebanho abria o coração, ou ao menos a carteira, para aquela mulher desamparada que surgira de repente em seu caminho.

E ela ainda se agarrava à vida. Sue Clearwater era enfermeira diplomada aposentada e nunca imaginara voltar a dar plantão noturno. Não tendo muitos recursos financeiros, contudo, e pensando em suas próprias filhas e netas, dera o que lhe fora possível: seu tempo, nas longas horas após a meia-noite.

Sue estava sentada numa poltrona no quarto do hospital, tricotando a luz fraca de um abajur, como fazia havia cinco dias, escutando a respiração custosa de sua paciente. Quando o som da respiração da jovem se alterou, largou o tricô, foi até junto da cama e a observou com a experiência de anos de enfermagem.

A paciente se remexeu, inquieta, incomodada por gessos, talas, esparadrapos e tubos. Quando chegara, seus cabelos castanho-escuros chegavam-lhe até a cintura. Fora necessário cortá-los bem curtos, a fim de encontrar e remover as partículas minúsculas de cascalho e areia encravados no couro cabeludo, para limpar e tratar o imenso corte. Agora sua cabeça, envolta em ataduras, se movia nos travesseiros, e os olhos se abriram pela primeira vez desde que fora encontrada.

Olhou direto para Sue, sem parecer vê-la. Sua boca se abriu, umedeceu os lábios com a língua.

— Thony? — sussurrou, em voz rouca e entrecortada. — Thony?

Sue levou a mão à testa febril.

— Thony já está chegando — afirmou, impondo à voz o tom mais calmo que conseguiu.

Por um momento, uma expressão que poderia ser tanto de pânico quanto de esperança iluminou os olhos da mulher desconhecida.

— Como você se chama, querida? Diga-me, para que possamos encontrar Thony.

A mulher fechou os olhos, abrindo-os em seguida. Com um suspiro, afundou no travesseiro.

— Eu me chamo Bella.

**O que será que aconteceu com a Bella? E quem será Thony? Eu gostaria de agradecer a Carol Prodanov, MandaTaishoCullen e . 31105674 por comentarem. Beijos e domingo teremos o primeiro capítulo.**


	3. Chapter 1

**Desculpem-me se houver alguns erros.**

**Capítulo 1**

Depois de uma hora de viagem desde El Paso, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen IV parou o jipe alugado no acostamento e saiu, esticando-se para aliviar as cãibras e a tensão que sentia desde a noite anterior, quando Jared lhe mostrara a fotografia.

Havia passado por todas as emoções possíveis nos últimos seis meses: medo, choque, raiva. Agora seu coração e sua alma estavam tão secos quanto a região árida e espinhosa que o cercava. Sentia-se infeliz como estivera antes de uma certa garota lhe mostrar o que eram a alegria, o riso e, pensara ele, o amor.

Foi até o jipe e tirou a foto da pasta. Ela não estava olhando para a câmera. Na verdade, parecia nem notá-la. Sorria esperançosa, para algo fora do alcance da objetiva. Cortara os belíssimos cabelos. Agora apenas alguns cachos curtos lhe emolduravam o rosto delicado. Perdera quilos que não precisava perder e os últimos vestígios de ar juvenil.

— Meu Deus! Por quê?

Mas nem os coiotes, nem os falcões, nem os cactos da pradaria lhe responderam.

Entrou no veículo e deu partida na ignição, voltando a parar apenas já perto da cidade de Avalon, seu destino.

Numa curva da montanha escarpada, foi até a beirada e olhou, por entre a mata de pinheiros, carvalhos e nogueiras, para a cidade.

Ouviu um sino de igreja bater as horas. De onde estava, podia avistar ao menos três igrejas: uma branca, uma de tijolos vermelhos e outra de pedras cinzentas.

Só mesmo Bella para ir a um lugar assim. Sentiu a dor sufocá-lo e a combateu do único modo que conhecia: com a raiva. Toda a vida de Bella fora uma ilusão. Por que seu esconderijo seria diferente?

Se tivesse ido para o apartamento na noite anterior em vez de permanecer no escritório, ou se Tânia, a assistente administrativa, não houvesse gritado, Jared não teria conseguido lhe mostrar a foto. Tânia só estava tentando protegê-lo, como fazia havia anos.

A foto em preto-e-branco, acompanhada de um texto, fora enviada a Jared, editor do maior jornal de San Francisco, com uma indagação polida sobre se mereceria uma pequena nota e, se não, se o Sr. Jared poderia encaminhar o material ao departamento de anúncios, mediante pagamento. O texto era assinado por Erick Weber, pároco da igreja de St. Alban, em Avalon, Novo México, e dizia apenas: "Você conhece esta mulher?" O padre não tinha como saber que a família Cullen era dona daquele jornal fazia quatro gerações. Ou tinha?

Edward pegara a foto e a carta antes que Tânia pudesse impedi-lo. Saíra do escritório, fazendo Jared jurar segredo a respeito do retrato e do nome e endereço do contato.

Embora houvesse um pequeno aeroporto perto de Avalon, resolvera pousar com seu jato executivo em El Paso e alugar um carro para seguir viagem. Assim, poderia dar uma olhada na situação e partir, se quisesse, sem que ninguém, nem mesmo Bella, soubesse que estivera lá. Sem sequer vê-la.

Se ela estivesse lá.

Por que o padre iria publicar um anúncio como aquele se ela ainda estivesse lá? Será que ela usara o reverendo, também? A mulher que ele pensara conhecer não o teria feito. Não poderia. Não teria desaparecido também com ações no valor de cem mil dólares do seu cofre, apesar de serem inegociáveis, coisa que ela só descobriu depois, nem arrancaria as pedras dos anéis que ele lhe dera, lhe devolvendo apenas os aros mutilados.

**~~x~~**

A igreja de pedras cinzentas era a de St. Alban. A hera cobria o muro do cemitério bem cuidado da igreja. Novas mudas de flores primaveris margeavam o passeio que levava às portas duplas vermelhas da graciosa construção. A casa paroquial ficava num dos lados, um tanto recuado em relação à rua. Como a igreja, era feita de pedra, semelhante às dos contos de fada.

Edward bateu à porta da choupana. A porta se abriu e ele se viu diante de uma senhora idosa, de aparência amável.

— Boa tarde — disse ela, sorrindo. — Em que posso ajudá-lo?

A voz também era amável, bem modulada e graciosa como o cenário, com um leve sotaque inglês. Apesar da gravidade da situação, Edward se perguntou se não fora transportado magicamente para um mundo paralelo.

— Gostaria de falar com o reverendo Weber, por favor.

A mulher não revelou a menor curiosidade. Abrindo mais a porta, recuou um passo.

— Não quer entrar? Meu marido está no escritório. O senhor pode aguardar na sala de visitas. Vou dizer a ele que está aqui.

Nem sequer lhe perguntara o nome, pensou ele espantado, ao entrar na sala de visitas. Talvez, como esposa do reverendo, estivesse acostumada com estranhos batendo à porta e perguntando pelo marido.

Ou então já sabia quem ele era.

Observando a sala, avistou um quadro. Sentiu como se houvesse levado um soco no estômago, uma dor instantânea e terrível. Não precisava procurar a assinatura do artista. Conhecia a obra: um retrato nebuloso, etéreo. O porto durante um festival de barcos antigos.

— Um quadro notável, não? — perguntou uma voz atrás dele.

Edward fingiu estudar a pintura para se recompor.

— Minha filha o enviou para mim no Natal — continuou o homem. — Pedi para ela encontrar mais obras da artista, Marie Swan, mas o preço subiu incrivelmente. Não é de se estranhar, com um talento desses. Eu devia estar grato por ter conseguido este.

Edward forçou uma expressão de calma e se virou devagar. O homem do outro lado da sala parecia sincero e inocente, o par perfeito para a mulher que lhe abrira a porta.

— Conheço bem a obra da... Sra. Swan — falou Edward com polidez.

O senhor sorriu.

— Então ambos somos abençoados. — A seguir, de modo um tanto formal, estendeu a mão. — Erick Weber. Em que posso ajudá-lo, senhor...

— Cullen — respondeu Edward, procurando algum sinal de reconhecimento ou hesitação nos olhos do religioso, e não encontrando nenhum. — Edward Cullen.

— Por favor, sente-se, Sr. Cullen. — Weber apontou para uma poltrona. — O senhor parece... Agitado. Gostaria de tomar um chá?

— Não, eu... — Suas emoções estariam assim tão evidentes? Edward sentou- se na cadeira indicada, tenso. Olhou para a pasta em suas mãos, abriu-a e mostrou a foto para o reverendo. — Vim por causa disto.

— Ah, Bella! O senhor foi rápido. Não creio que tenha havido tempo suficiente para sair no jornal e o senhor vir até aqui.

Que esperto, pensou Edward: em vez de ficar na defensiva ou de ir soltando informações, o pastor o interrogava. Tentou inverter a situação.

— O editor sabia do meu interesse. O senhor mandou a foto para vários jornais ou só para... Para aquele?

— Só para aquele, para começar. — Weber sentou-se numa poltrona diante de Edward e se inclinou para frente.

— Por que enviou só para aquele jornal? Algum motivo especial?

— Sim, por causa da sua circulação. E também porque uma das nossas paroquianas reconheceu em uma das roupas de Bella uma etiqueta de loja exclusiva de San Francisco. A propósito, Sr. Cullen, qual o seu interesse nessa moça?

Edward suspirou.

— O que ela fez? E há quanto tempo está aqui?

— O que _ela_ fez? Bella? O que o faz pensar que Bella tenha feito alguma coisa? E, Sr. Cullen, é preciso que eu insista na resposta à minha pergunta: qual é o seu interesse na nossa Bella?

_Nossa_ Bella?

— Ela não falou em mim?

O religioso sacudiu a cabeça, devagar.

— Ela mencionou apenas uma pessoa, pelo que me consta. Sue estava com ela naquela noite e não tem certeza de ter ouvido bem.

Edward estudou o homem a sua frente. Parecia ser uma pessoa sincera, de bons sentimentos. E, por Deus, Edward precisava confiar em alguém!

— Eu a vi pela última vez em dezessete de novembro. Menos de... Menos de oito horas após nosso casamento.

— Oh, meu Deus!

Todas as perguntas que Edward carregava consigo pareciam querer sair ao mesmo tempo.

— Quando ela partiu? Quanto tempo ficou aqui? O que ela fez para que o senhor achasse necessário publicar isto, reverendo? — Olhou para a foto em sua mão.

Ao erguer os olhos, deu com o olhar piedoso de Erick Weber.

— Sr. Cullen...

O reverendo foi até um pequeno armário, retirou um copo e uma garrafa e serviu um drinque para Edward.

— Tome — disse no mesmo tom grave e firme que usara ao interrogá-lo. — É melhor que beba.

Edward refletiu um pouco e assentiu. Tragou a bebida em dois goles, estremeceu e devolveu o copo ao pastor. Weber deu uma batidinha em seu ombro, depositou o copo numa mesa ao lado e voltou à poltrona. Inclinando-se para Edward, hesitou, como se escolhesse as palavras, antes de começar a falar.

— Bella veio até nós em circunstâncias bastante incomuns, Sr. Cullen. E, sendo uma mulher afetuosa, amável e gentil, comoveu a todos nós, nesta comunidade. Caso não tenha notado, Avalon é... Especial. E os que vivem aqui, há gerações, se tornaram, falando com sinceridade, orgulhosos da posição superior que ocupam no mundo. — Após uma breve pausa, continuou: — As dificuldades de Bella...

— O quê?

Weber meneou a cabeça.

— No momento certo, Sr. Cullen. O senhor, entre todas as pessoas, deve saber como Bella é especial. As dificuldades dela abalaram os pedestais que criamos para nós mesmos, nos forçaram a buscar recursos para ajudar alguém de fora do nosso círculo. A dar amor a esse alguém.

As perguntas se avolumavam dentro de Edward outra vez. A mulher descrita pelo vigário era a mesma que ele pensara conhecer, não a que o abandonara. Suas feições se enrijeceram. O que, afinal, estava acontecendo? Ergueu a pasta, agarrando-a com fúria.

— Se ela é tão sincera e amável, então por que... Por que achou necessário fazer isso?

Weber estendeu a mão e soltou os dedos de Edward da pasta, que caiu ao chão.

— Estou certo de que o xerife vai querer lhe fazer algumas perguntas, Sr. Cullen...

— O que...

— Bella estava ferida quando chegou aqui.

Edward tentou se erguer de um salto, mas Weber lhe segurou as mãos, dando nelas tapinhas de consolo.

— Não contei a Bella meus planos de entrar em contato com os jornais porque não queria deixá-la agitada, nem levantar falsas esperanças.

— Ela ainda está aqui, então? Weber assentiu.

— Então, por que a foto? Por que apenas não perguntou a ela, tão sincera, amável, inocente?

Weber o encarou com olhos sábios e experientes.

— Há muita dor em você. O que pode ter causado isso?

— Pergunte a ela.

— Gostaria de poder, Sr. Cullen. Rezo todo dia para que isso se torne possível. — Ergueu uma mão, em súplica ou para deter as tentativas de Edward de se levantar. — Eu lhe disse que Bella foi ferida. Foi bem mais do que um acidente leve. Nós quase a perdemos. Até alguns dos médicos haviam perdido a esperança. Não perguntei a Bella porque ela não sabe, Sr. Cullen. Quando recuperou a consciência, não se lembrava de nada do que acontecera antes.

**~~x~~**

O banco de concreto, à sombra de uma árvore no jardim da casa paroquial, estava um tanto frio, mas o sol de maio, penetrando por entre as folhas, e a brisa eram cálidos e suaves. Bella ergueu o rosto para o sol e o vento e riu, deliciada.

— E então, querida. Não disse que você ia gostar? — Disse Sue. — Agora, tome seu chá.

— Está falando como babá de novo, Sra. Clearwater!

— Ora, desculpe!

Bella tomou um gole do chá, largou a xícara no banco a seu lado e segurou a mão de Sue.

— Agora, a excursão com guia que você me prometeu. Por favor!

— Por onde quer começar? A horta? O jardim de flores? Ou o labirinto?

Bella respirou fundo, lutando contra a sensação de frustração e perda que a minava, as lágrimas se avolumando em seus olhos.

— Vamos começar com algo simples — sugeriu, odiando o tremor que notava na própria voz. — Algo que eu conheça ao menos um pouquinho. Vamos começar com...

— Sue? Sra. Clearwater? — chamou o reverendo Weber, de dentro da casa.

Sue levou a mão ao ombro de Bella.

— Você me espera um minuto? Vou correndo lá, vejo o que ele quer e volto.

Bella sorriu e concordou.

— Claro. Estou gostando de estar aqui fora. Não se apresse.

Quando Bella terminou o chá, Sue ainda não havia voltado. O banco estava ficando mais frio. E o raio de sol se deslocara não lhe aquecendo mais o rosto. Bella se mexeu no assento, tentando relaxar e ignorar a sensação de que alguém, ou algo, a observava. Talvez pudesse dar alguns passos sozinha. Os caminhos eram bem definidos, ela já os conhecia. E o jardim era cercado por muros, então não havia como se perder.

Os pelos em sua nuca se eriçaram, os braços responderam à carícia de olhos invisíveis. Virou-se na direção de onde aquelas sensações pareciam vir.

— Tem alguém aí? — sussurrou e sacudiu a cabeça em resposta à própria pergunta. — Claro que não.

Os pássaros ainda cantavam alegres. Era só a sua... Imaginação. Talvez fosse a novidade de estar a sós no jardim. Queria aproveitar aquela oportunidade de independência. Seus guardiões eram amáveis, mas protetores demais.

Por um instante, o medo a sufocou e fez o coração disparar. Agarrou-se à beirada do banco. Então teve de novo a sensação de que olhos invisíveis a observavam. O pânico cresceu dentro dela, de modo inesperado e inexplicável. Com um grito, Bella se levantou e andou vacilante, pelo caminho.

**~~x~~**

Edward permaneceu à sombra de um velho carvalho observando-a. Reservada e bela. Sua esposa. Sentiu a dor dentro do peito, tão incontrolável quanto o desejo que o percorreu quando deixou o olhar teimoso acariciá-la.

Alguns minutos depois de a Sra. Clearwater tê-la deixado, Bella ficara sentada, calma, como que desfrutando a solidão. Os últimos seis meses haviam apurado a sua beleza. Edward lamentava os cabelos curtos, mas, agora não tão pesados, eles se curvavam suavemente, emoldurando lhe as feições e ressaltando os olhos castanho-escuros, sempre brilhando com a alegria da descoberta.

Havia um chapéu com fitas no banco ao lado de Bella, e ela usava um vestido leve com estampas florais. Edward cerrou os dentes.

Será que ela não se lembrava mesmo do passado? Edward duvidava disso, do mesmo modo como duvidava que ela fosse agradecer ao pastor por interferir, cheio de boas intenções, em seus planos de refúgio.

Não podia culpar o reverendo Weber por sua inocência, por ser enganado pela representação de Bella. Afinal, ele também fora enganado. E tinha experiência em se defrontar com o lado negro dos seres humanos. Antes de Bella, muitos haviam tentado, o dinheiro e o poder dos Cullen eram sedutores demais. Mas, antes dela, ninguém conseguira demolir as defesas que ele construíra a tanto custo.

Cerrou o punho. "Por que, Bella? Eu queria lhe dar o mundo. Queria lhe dar meu coração."

E isso, é claro, respondia à sua pergunta. Bella queria o mundo, e não Edward. E, apesar daquilo ainda ter o poder de magoá-lo, não o surpreendia. Ele sempre se perguntara como a mulher sorridente e encantadora que ele pensara conhecer podia amá-lo, sempre reservado, incapaz de uma palavra de carinho ou de acreditar na existência do verdadeiro amor. A não ser que o que ela sentisse por ele fosse, na verdade, compaixão.

Bem, Edward errara duplamente. O amor existia. Enredara-o num inferno do qual talvez nunca escapasse. E não era a compaixão que ditava o comportamento de Bella para com ele. Era a ganância. Por que não escutara Tânia desde o início? Tânia era mais do que uma assistente de confiança, era quem mais se aproximava de ser uma amiga, em todos aqueles anos.

Como se a turbulência dos pensamentos dele houvesse, de algum modo, chegado a ela, Bella se mexeu de leve no banco, assumindo um ar de alerta. Edward se encostou a árvore, mergulhando nas sombras. Logo, se anunciaria. Weber lhe autorizara apenas alguns minutos a sós com ela. Mas ainda não era hora. Sentia-se muito fraco, inseguro de sua capacidade de enfrentar aquela mulher que traíra a sua mais profunda confiança.

Mais uma vez, Bella se mexeu no banco. Olhando quase diretamente para o local onde ele estava, embaixo da árvore, sussurrou: "Tem alguém aí?" Então seus olhos ficaram sombrios. Ela sacudiu a cabeça. "Claro que não", respondeu, no mesmo sussurro tenso. Pareceu escutar por mais um instante, com as mãos agarradas à beirada do banco. Então, com um grito que poderia ser um gemido ou uma súplica, levantou-se como um potro novo ainda não acostumado com as próprias pernas e se afastou, cambaleando, junto ao muro de tijolos.

As sobrancelhas de Edward se uniram numa expressão de perplexidade. Bella era uma mulher graciosa, de passos leves e etéreos. Por que andava assim aos trancos, tão desajeitada?

Ele viu que, num determinado ponto, os tijolos do passeio haviam se erguido, empurrados por uma velha raiz; Bella, não viu e caiu, aterrissando sobre um canteiro de trevos. Edward precipitou-se em sua direção, mas algo no modo de ela agir o fez retardar os passos.

— Droga! — ela gemeu, batendo no chão com os punhos fechados, os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Respirou fundo, trêmula, e se ajoelhou entre as plantas. Depois começou a passar a mão sobre a terra, procurando descobrir onde tropeçara.

Ergueu-se com dificuldade e andou com cuidado até o passeio. Então ficou imóvel.

E Edward também ficou paralisado diante das ações daquela mulher a quem chamara certa vez de ninfa.

Bella deu um passo cuidadoso e parou. Virou-se e estendeu as mãos à frente, tateando os ares antes de dar outro passo. Lágrimas tremiam-lhe nos olhos turvos, cheios de frustração. Mordeu o lábio. De repente, a frustração se transformou em... Pânico?

— Tem alguém aí? — ela sussurrou de novo, com as mãos estendidas e as palmas viradas para cima. — Sinto que há alguém aqui. Por favor, diga alguma coisa.

E a verdade atingiu Edward com a mesma força da dor de saber que ela havia partido depois de seduzi-lo e ter ganhado seu amor.

A verdade. Oh, Deus... Edward conteve o grito.

Bella Cullen, sua esposa, Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, a artista cujo trabalho Erick Weber declarara haver abençoado a vida deles, estava cega.

**O que acharam do capítulo? Será que a Bella realmente abandonou o Edward ou foi forçada? Infelizmente não poderei responder os reviews, mas agradeço a todas que mandaram seus comentários. Beijos e até quarta-feira.**


	4. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Nas longas horas da noite anterior, Edward planejara o que fazer naquele dia. Prometera a si próprio que iria ver Bella, mostrar seu desprezo por ela, aceitar a sugestão sensata de Tânia de que pedisse o divórcio e então encontrar um jeito de se vingar.

Mas, agora que a vira, tudo mudara.

Vingar-se? Lembrou-se dos olhos de Bella, sorridentes, irradiando o que ele pensara ser amor, perdidos na contemplação de seu último quadro. Pensou nas telas que enchiam o estúdio dela, na cor e beleza com a qual sempre se cercara, e sentiu algo dentro de si dilacerar-se.

— Por favor — sussurrou Bella, de novo.

Edward respirou fundo. Vingar-se? Aquilo estava além de tudo o que a sua fértil mente poderia imaginar.

— Não fique assustada — disse ele com suavidade, indo para o lado dela. — Estou aqui. Segure a minha mão.

Bella fechou os olhos por um instante ao lhe estender a mão e levantou a cabeça para encará-lo, como fizera inúmeras vezes no passado. Edward viu o pânico desaparecer de seus belos olhos. Por um momento, esquecendo-se, Edward esperou ver um sinal de reconhecimento. Por um momento, esperou que ela sorrisse, murmurasse seu nome com aquele arrebatamento que sempre o seduzira.

Em vez disso, viu um estranho vazio nas profundezas dos olhos dela, uma sutil, quase imperceptível, perda de foco e então, finalmente, a perplexidade.

— Eu o conheço?

Conhecia? Será que chegara a conhecê-lo?

— Sim — respondeu ele, reprimindo todas as palavras de ódio que quisera lançar lhe.

Ela segurou-lhe a mão com mais firmeza e agarrou-lhe o braço com a outra mão.

— De antes?

— Sim. De antes.

As lágrimas surgiram uma vez mais, e o lábio inferior tremeu um pouco antes que ela o cobrisse com a mão frágil e fechasse os olhos para se defender da força daquela emoção. Edward a sentiu estremecer.

— Oh, Deus seja louvado! Pensei... Tinha medo de que ninguém viesse me procurar.

Edward notou um mundo de medo e solidão em suas palavras, contrastando com o agradável jardim que os cercava.

— Quem é você? — Bella agarrou-lhe o braço de novo. — Quem sou eu?

Edward cobriu-lhe a mão com a sua, admirando-se, como sempre, do contraste entre a pele dela, clara, macia e quase translúcida, e a dele, mais áspera, morena. Não sabia qual dos dois estava tremendo, não importava. O essencial era a emoção que o sufocava, tornando impossível falar. O que importava era aquela mulher frágil e delicada, que o encarava com tanta esperança. Como poderia lhe contar quem ela era e o que havia feito, se nem ele mesmo podia acreditar?

Por que Bella o deixara? Não havia sido pelo dinheiro. Apostaria a vida nisso, naquele momento. Como, e por que, a julgara capaz daquilo?

Os braços doíam de tanto desejo de puxá-la, de apertá-la contra o coração, de inebriar-se com seu leve perfume, de experimentar o conforto de seus braços, de sentir a paixão que aquele corpo amado sempre lhe despertara.

Conteve-se, limitando-se a lhe alisar a mão antes de recuar um passo, sem a soltar.

— Acho que, antes de dizermos mais alguma coisa, Bella, devíamos conversar com o reverendo Weber.

**~~x~~**

Um segundo homem esperava na sala de visitas com o reverendo. Estudou Edward demoradamente e franziu o cenho ao ver o que ele só agora notava: os joelhos ralados de Bella e um rasgão em sua saia. Com cerca de um metro e noventa, o homem encarava Edward, embora, na certa, tivesse alguns quilos a mais de músculos a carregar. Possuía o ar de um velho guerreiro, nos olhos e nas linhas do rosto. Edward não teve dúvidas de que aquele homem carregava consigo um distintivo, em algum lugar, fato que logo foi confirmado.

— Boa tarde, Bella — disse ele numa voz grave e em fala arrastada tipicamente sulista.

Bella sorriu.

— Boa tarde, xerife Black. Não é maravilhoso? Este homem me conhece!

— Talvez, Srta. Bella. Talvez. Se machucou?

Bella fez uma careta e suspirou.

— Eu caí. Estou toda suja, não é? Fui uma idiota, estava tentando caminhar sozinha pelo jardim. Mas, xerife Black, este homem sabe quem eu sou. Falou que não me contaria até voltarmos para casa. Pergunte a ele. Por favor, pergunte a ele!

Black colocou ambas as mãos sobre os ombros de Bella, com a familiaridade de quem fizera o mesmo varias vezes antes, e Edward tentou negar a tensão que crescia dentro de si.

— Vou perguntar, Srta. Bella. Mas agora quero que suba com a Sra. Clearwater e cuide de seus lindos joelhos.

Bella aprumou os ombros, e Edward reconheceu seu gosto característico de erguer o queixo em desafio.

— Xerife Black — disse ela, na mesma voz gentil que Edward a ouvira usar diante de um dono de galeria que cometera o erro de achar que poderia mentir a ela sobre as vendas de suas obras —, apesar das aparências e circunstâncias, sou uma mulher adulta. Não quero ser mandada para o quarto como uma criança.

— Jamais faria isso com a senhorita. É que, antes de mais nada, vou conversar com este homem e descobrir quem ele é. Quando estiver satisfeito, vamos conversar todos juntos. Prometo. Até então, não deixe que suas emoções a perturbem. Já sofreu muito, e nenhum de nós... Nenhum de nós vai deixar que seja magoada novamente. Entendeu?

**~~x~~**

Depois que Bella e a Sra. Clearwater saíram da sala de visitas, Edward andou até a lareira e fitou mais uma vez a aquarela emoldurada. Seu navio, o Lady B, era o centro da pintura. Mesmo em repouso, de mastros arriados, sem nenhum sinal de tripulação, parecia dançar nas águas.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos. E agora? Como Bella chegara a Avalon? Por que fora para lá? E como se ferira?

Endireitou os ombros, reunindo forças, e virou-se. Erick Weber continuava em pé junto à porta do corredor. Edward lhe lançou um olhar recriminador.

— O senhor não me disse que ela estava cega.

Os outros dois homens trocaram um olhar demorado e cúmplice. Foi Black quem falou primeiro:

— Bem, isto responde a uma questão, mas, com certeza, levanta várias outras.

— Vou precisar usar seu telefone — disse Edward ao pastor. — Preciso falar com minha assistente, mandar buscar meu avião, colocar um neurologista de plantão, mandar alguém aprontar meu apartamento para Bella...

— Acho melhor não.

O tom inflexível de Black pôs um fim abrupto aos planos desconjuntados de Edward.

— Xerife, tenho todo o direito de levar minha esposa para casa.

Edward ouviu as palavras jorrando de sua boca. De onde haviam vindo? Planejara abandoná-la à sua sorte, com sua ganância como companhia... Ganância? Bella?! Sentiu uma mão em seu braço e percebeu que Weber o puxava para a poltrona e que, uma vez mais, colocava seus dedos em torno de um copo.

— Beba — insistiu Weber. — Está pálido como um cadáver.

Edward obedeceu. Repousou a cabeça nas costas da poltrona e respirou fundo. Então, aos poucos, entendeu o que estava acontecendo com ele. Começou a lutar contra o choque, o medo e a raiva que permaneciam latentes em seu subconsciente. Aos poucos, recuperou a força de vontade que o sustentara durante todos aqueles anos.

Não podia se deixar abater agora.

Notou a força com que agarrara os braços da poltrona, o silêncio da sala quebrado apenas pelo tique-taque de um relógio e de sua própria respiração. Notou Black observando-o. Devagar, foi soltando a cadeira, ritmou a respiração e enfrentou o olhar fixo do xerife Black. Em vez do desprezo ou da pena que esperara encontrar nos olhos dele, encontrou respeito, além da prudência que, com certeza, o policial mostrava diante de todos.

— Tenho algumas perguntas a lhe fazer, Sr. Cullen. — Black retirou um bloquinho do paletó, não fazendo nenhuma referência ao que acabara de acontecer. — Vamos começar com o nome completo de Bella.

— Isabella Marie Cullen — Edward lhe respondeu, no mesmo tom distante usado pelo xerife.

Então, lembrando-se de que Bella recebera o nome Cullen apenas algumas horas antes de desaparecer, acrescentou, num tom alto demais em meio ao silêncio de expectativa da sala:

— Seu nome de solteira era Swan.

Viu Weber erguer a cabeça de súbito, olhando horrorizado para o quadro que tanto estimava.

— Sim — confirmou Edward, sem esperar pela pergunta. Suspirou, colocando para fora um pouco de sua própria dor.

— Bella é a artista Marie Swan.

**~~x~~**

Bella se recostou na espreguiçadeira do seu quarto, com os joelhos ardendo por causa do antisséptico que Sue havia aplicado, e com o ego ferido por haver sido mandada para o quarto.

Sua vida estava sendo discutida lá embaixo. Tinha o direito de estar lá e opinar sobre a decisão a tomar.

Sorriu com tristeza. O xerife Black devia estar certo por excluí-la. Aparentemente, não conseguira conduzir muito bem sua vida até aquele momento.

Fechou os olhos, e o campo por trás de suas pálpebras escureceu. Não era sempre escuro, era como andar numa densa neblina logo após o crepúsculo.

Quando dormia, enxergava: cores, vibrantes e reluzentes, e às vezes até formas. E de vez em quando havia pessoas em seus sonhos. Uma pessoa aparecia sempre. Era um homem alto e carrancudo. Em seus sonhos, ela o aborrecia, com a sensação de ser algo semelhante a provocar um tigre. E, embora nunca visse seu rosto com nitidez, em raras ocasiões seus esforços eram recompensados por um sorriso forçado e um tanto cansado.

Seria ele que havia aparecido à sua procura?

Sentira tanto medo... Quando? Bella não conseguia se lembrar de ter sentido aquele medo terrível que agora sabia que a invadira. Quando?

— Aqui está, querida — anunciou Sue ao entrar no quarto. — Chá de amora e um pouco da maravilhosa salada de frango da Sra. Weber.

Bella ergueu os olhos, sem se deixar distrair pela amável oferta de Sue. O homem que viera à sua procura era alto. Seria... Moreno? Seria... Carrancudo?

— Sue, o homem que... Que está lá embaixo... Como é a aparência dele?

— Ah, Bella, Bella — disse a senhora, com suavidade, sentando-se ao lado dela na cadeira e pousando a bandeja em seu colo. — Tem boa aparência, é saudável, forte de corpo e espírito... Mas parece que nunca deu um sorriso em toda a sua vida.

**~~x~~**

O gabinete do xerife Jacob Black combinava bem com a elegância da cidade: computadores de última geração e equipamentos de comunicação dividiam salas espaçosas e acarpetadas com arquivos de alta tecnologia, mobília refinada e empregados uniformizados.

O ambiente não combinava de forma alguma com o homem experiente e vivido sentado atrás de sua escrivaninha de mogno, que folheava um arquivo que um assessor lhe entregara no momento em que ele e Edward haviam entrado no local.

Black jogou a pasta sobre a escrivaninha, abriu uma gaveta e retirou outra, colocando-a ao lado da primeira. Pegou a caneta e o bloquinho que levava no paletó. Rolou a caneta entre os dedos, observando Edward. Então, como se houvesse tomado uma decisão, largou a caneta sobre a escrivaninha.

— A sua identidade está confirmada.

Sentado numa cadeira diante do xerife, Edward apenas meneou a cabeça. Não estava acostumado a que duvidassem de sua palavra.

— O senhor não deu queixa do desaparecimento de sua esposa.

— Não havia sentido em dar queixa. Recebi um... Bilhete de despedida dela, falando como seria melhor a vida sem mim.

— Não achou um tanto estranho que apenas oito horas depois de ter se tornado sua esposa ela tivesse dado o fora?

— Céus, achei! Claro que achei estranho! — respondeu Edward numa fúria contida. — Tão estranho quanto à transferência para mais tarde de nossas reservas de voo para o Havaí, o assalto ao meu escritório particular naquela tarde, o desaparecimento de diversas ações no valor de cem mil dólares e vários outros objetos caríssimos em meu apartamento e de todos os quadros não vendidos de Bella em seu estúdio. E, Black, achei bem estranho. Mas havia o bilhete. Um bilhete que me deixou arrasado. Comentando sobre como seria maravilhosa a vida nova que ela iria levar assim que se livrasse de mim.

Black se reclinou na cadeira, mais uma vez rolando a caneta entre os dedos. Levantou-se e passou a pasta para Edward.

— Dê uma olhada nisto enquanto troco de roupa. Então nós dois iremos ao local onde sua esposa passou dois, talvez três dias daquela maravilhosa vida nova.

Edward sentia-se enjoado, quando Black voltou ao gabinete, de jeans, botas de alpinista e jaqueta ao ombro, e largou outro par de botas aos pés de Edward.

— Vai precisar. Devem servir.

Edward fechou a pasta, mas não conseguiu apagar da memória as fotografias da polícia nem os relatórios médicos. Não conseguiu apagar a raiva que crescia em seu íntimo. Não era de admirar que ela não se lembrasse. Graças a Deus que não se lembrava.

— Quem fez isso a ela?

Black tomou a pasta dele e a devolveu à gaveta, antes de responder.

— Por um momento, cheguei a pensar que tivesse sido você.

**~~x~~**

Andaram durante mais de uma hora na picape do xerife, quase sempre em estradas poeirentas, e os últimos quinze minutos num caminho estreito e esburacado montanha acima. Fazia muito tempo que haviam deixado os verdes arredores de Avalon e entrado no que Edward sempre conhecera como o típico Novo México: terras áridas e rochosas, tendo como única vegetação os cactos. O cenário de centenas de filmes de faroeste.

Black entrou com o veículo numa vala, saiu da trilha e parou à beira de um precipício que dava para o leito seco de algum antigo oceano.

— Olhe bem por onde anda — avisou Black, seguindo junto à beirada sobre as pegadas quase invisíveis de um animal.

Dando uma rápida olhada para o vale, Edward foi atrás, sentindo as rochas deslizarem sob as botas pesadas.

Por fim, chegaram a uma imensa rocha que formava uma espécie de caverna. O rastro do animal continuava lá para dentro, mas Black parou e comentou:

— Há duas formas de chegar aqui. Subindo a partir do vale, ou descendo do despenhadeiro. Dois garotos brincavam por perto e encontraram Bella. Não sabemos quando ela perdeu a visão, mas, mesmo que enxergasse, não conseguiria chegar aqui sozinha. Ou caiu ou foi arrastada desde o local onde estacionamos.

Nas últimas horas, Edward havia sido golpeado a um nível quase insuportável. Em nome de sua sanidade, em nome de Bella, precisava separar emocionalmente sua mulher daquela outra, encontrada destroçada numa montanha do Novo México. Precisava vestir sua armadura e parar de agir como um menino de dez anos aterrorizado. Nunca mais, prometera a si próprio anos atrás, iria se render ao horror inominável por que passara quando seus pais morreram. E não se rendera até aquele momento. Mas Bella o fizera se sentir vulnerável de novo.

— Tem certeza de que ela não veio aqui por alguma razão?

— Que razão? E tenho certeza, sim. Ela não poderia ter andado até aqui. A trilha que desce do topo é uma maravilha comparada à que sobe do vale. E não encontramos nenhum veículo. — Então, virou-se, abrupto, e perguntou: — Você a viu em dezessete de novembro.

Que roupa ela usava? Que roupa ela usava? Edward se concentrou, e conseguiu ver cada detalhe daquele dia:

_Ele retirou o lençol do ombro nu de Bella e lhe afastou os cabelos da face, beijando a pele macia que acabara de desnudar._

— _Detesto ter de deixar você — ele lhe dissera, passando o dedo por seu rosto, contornando os lábios que poucos minutos atrás o haviam deixado quase louco de paixão irrefreável._

— _E eu detesto que você tenha de sair, mas Tânia não teria ligado se não fosse importante._

— _Você está bem? Mesmo? Eu não a machuquei?_

— _Um dos meus desejos mais profundos e ocultos era o de ser possuída por um homem louco de paixão... Edward? — Ela se sentou na cama, deixando que o lençol caísse ao tomar o rosto dele entre as mãos. — Edward, estou brincando. Claro que não me machucou. Você jamais faria isso._

— Ela ia... Se vestir para jantar — respondeu, forçando-se a voltar ao presente. — íamos sair para comer quando eu voltasse... Antes de pegarmos o avião. Edward afastou as lembranças.

— Ela não poderia ter estacionado em outro local e andado até aqui?

Black meneou a cabeça.

— Estava usando um vestido branco de seda. Sem joias. Sem meias. Sem sapatos. Os meninos a encontraram no dia vinte e um.

— Então ela teve quatro dias para chegar aqui. — Edward concentrou os pensamentos naquele período, e não na aparência de Bella nas fotos. — Quatro dias para... Para fazer o quê?

— Acho que ela já estava aqui no dia dezenove.

— Por quê?

— Nesse dia choveu, e as roupas dela estavam cobertas de lama.

Edward olhou para o despenhadeiro e falou:

— Que tipo de animal faria isso?

— Não sei. — Black observou Edward com atenção. — E, enquanto não descobrimos, Bella está sob a proteção da lei. Sou seu guardião. Até lá, não vou deixar que saia de minha jurisdição.

— Não vou me opor. Não cumpri muito bem meu dever de protegê-la... Agradeço qualquer auxílio. Gostaria de trazer alguns de meus assistentes para cá, tomar providências para ficar o tempo que for necessário. Não vou abandonar Bella.

Black concordou.

— Teria alguma sugestão sobre como encontrar o patife que fez isso?

Edward olhou para o vale lá embaixo. Não estava preparado, ou não era capaz, nem mesmo de reconhecer que Bella lhe fora tirada, que não partira por vontade própria. No entanto, mesmo que houvesse partido com alguém, havia sido traída ainda mais brutalmente do que Edward.

— Não houve pedido de resgate.

Black esperou em silêncio enquanto Edward percorria suas lembranças, ordenando-as, examinando-as sob a luz do que descobrira nas últimas horas.

— Duas sugestões — disse, enfim. — Precisamos encontrar o antigo segurança do meu apartamento. Ele partiu, sem nenhum aviso, um dia antes do casamento. E... Pergunte à filha de Weber onde ela adquiriu o quadro.

Edward deixou que as lembranças doces e amargas o envolvessem por um instante.

— Foi o presente de casamento de Bella para mim. A última vez que o vi, estava em meu apartamento. Assim como Bella.

**Mistérios e mais mistérios! Quem será o monstro que fez isso com a Bella?**

**Respondendo os reviews:**

**monica . silva . 31105674: **Oi flor! Infelizmente não posso dizer se seus palpites estão certos. Agora que Edward sabe que a Bella não o abandonou, ele vai lutar pra descobrir quem fez isso com a Bella. Beijos.

**Guest: **Será que Tânia tem algo haver com isso? Beijos.

**Cheiva: **Obrigada por comentar! Beijos.

**DaysCullenB . S: **Ela está cega sim, mas não posso dizer se a cegueira é reversível ou não. Beijos.

**Até domingo!**


	5. Chapter 3

**Olha só quem está de volta! Um milhão de desculpas por ter simplesmente ter desaparecido sem sequer dar um aviso. Meu computador deu problema assim como meu Office, então espero que possam me perdoar.**

**Capítulo 3**

Quando Bella despertou, a casa ainda estava em silêncio. Abriu a janela e se rendeu à brisa suave que penetrava junto com o canto dos pássaros.

Seu mundo ainda estava escuro, e continuaria assim até que o sol se erguesse para iluminar a densa neblina de sua cegueira.

Sentia-se solitária, mesmo cercada de pessoas amáveis e atenciosas.

Será que sempre fora só?

Aquela pergunta ocupara várias horas insones em todos aqueles meses, desde que despertara em Avalon.

Não poderia ter sido se confiasse em seus sonhos.

Mas, depois do que lhe acontecera, em quem ou em que poderia confiar?

O homem que fora procurá-la não voltara depois que saíra com o xerife. E ela nem mesmo sabia o seu nome...

— É melhor assim — insistira o reverendo Weber, com suavidade, paciência e uma tristeza que jamais havia notado em sua voz.

Melhor para quem?

Bella se perguntou, mais uma vez, qual seria a sua aparência. Sabia que era mais baixa que a maioria das pessoas, ou, pelo menos, aquelas que conhecera em Avalon, cujas vozes pareciam vir todas do alto, até a de Sue. E também era miúda. Ao menos se comparada ao xerife Black, que a carregara com facilidade mais de uma vez nos primeiros estágios de sua recuperação.

Mas será que parecia uma criança? Ou, pior, alguém incapaz de enfrentar o menor obstáculo, uma frustração ou tensão?

Quem era ele? Seria o homem alto e carrancudo de seus sonhos? E por que não voltara?

— Pergunta idiota — sussurrou para a brisa acariciante.

Não voltara porque o xerife Black não o deixara. Primeiro iria verificar a história que contara e a sua vida desde o dia em que nascera. O homem dos seus sonhos não toleraria aquele tipo de inspeção, aquele tipo de dúvida.

Mas o homem dos seus sonhos era apenas um fragmento de sua imaginação, criação do subconsciente para lhe acalmar a solidão e preencher as horas vazias da noite, quando as dúvidas e o medo a assaltavam.

Escutou, pela janela aberta, ruídos de Caitlin, cozinheira e arrumadeira de Weber, preparando o café da manhã.

Talvez naquele dia ele voltasse, Bella pensou. Podia ser que naquele dia alguém lhe dissesse quem era ele. E quem era ela.

**~~x~~**

Edward andou pelo quarto confortável, esperando impaciente que o sol nascesse para que pudesse dar os telefonemas que prometera a Black. Queria ver Bella de novo. Para quê? Para fazê-la enfrentar suas acusações? Para confortá-la? Ou só para abraçar a mulher que era sua esposa e fingir que os últimos seis meses não haviam existido?

Na noite anterior, como fosse tarde demais para voltar à casa do pastor, Black o levara para um chalé de caça transformado em pensão. O que impedira Edward de se rebelar contra as ordens de Black fora a ideia de que Bella deveria estar dormindo e que necessitava de descanso a fim de reunir forças para o momento em que ele, afinal, lhe contasse tudo o que sabia sobre o seu desaparecimento. Se lhe contasse a história.

O que Edward não entendia era por que concordara também com a ideia de não entrar em contato com seu escritório até o dia seguinte. Adiar os contatos até depois da conversa com Bella, depois que ele tivesse tempo para absorver, ao menos em parte, tudo o que descobrira e todos os fatos e emoções conflitantes que o haviam assaltado naquele dia, aquilo parecera razoável, até natural.

Com relutância, aceitara o conselho do xerife, sabendo que seu escritório deveria ter virado um verdadeiro caos nas vinte e quatro horas desde que partira de San Francisco sem contar a ninguém aonde ia.

Agora, sob a pálida luz da aurora, tudo o que o impedia de ligar para Tânia era a promessa ao xerife.

Leves ruídos vieram do andar inferior. A pensão ganhava vida, finalmente. Havia horas ele desistira de dormir. Movimentou o pescoço e os ombros na vã tentativa de diminuir a tensão, então foi tomar uma ducha. Não havia tempo a perder. Bella estava esperando por ele. E não tinha a menor ideia de quem ele era.

Chegara a temer um dia que a maldição do passado dos Cullen se intrometesse nos momentos mágicos que tinha com ela.

Bem, agora Bella não o conhecia. Mas o passado, com todas as suspeitas, traições e dores, estava mais vivo do que nunca.

**~~x~~**

Um riso tão suave e delicado como a melodia de um carrilhão distante atravessou o jardim da casa paroquial, chegando até Edward e conduzindo-o mais para dentro do labirinto de flores primaveris e árvores ancestrais com folhas novas e tenras, semelhante ao seu íntimo, com emoções conflitantes que o assaltavam sem piedade. Dor, raiva, frustração, e, acima de tudo, cansaço.

Sentia-se cansado de estar sozinho, de sempre ter de proteger sua empresa, sua privacidade, suas emoções e ate mesmo sua vida, da cobiça que seu pai, e agora ele, pareciam atrair como um poderoso imã.

Durante algumas semanas a mulher em algum lugar a sua frente o fizera acreditar na felicidade, no amor e na bondade. Pensara que não conseguiria sobreviver à sua traição. E agora, mesmo ferida, ela o tentava mais uma vez a acreditar que haveria alguém capaz de acabar com o vazio de sua vida.

Não!

Por um instante, pensou haver gemido em voz alta, tão forte brotara a negação dentro dele. Parou, controlou a respiração e procurou algum sinal de ter sido ouvido.

— Não — sussurrou, quando enfim, se convenceu de que o grito não se dera na realidade.

Mas não sabia a que estava dizendo não, se às lembranças da dor ou daquelas primeiras semanas mágicas com Bella.

De novo, não, prometeu a si próprio. Faria o possível para ajudá-la, mas não podia se abrir ao tipo de dor que ela lhe infligira com tanta facilidade.

Escutou o riso de novo, mais perto, enfeitiçando-o, agora somado a outra voz, também feminina, um tanto mais grave e mais jovem. As palavras eram ininteligíveis, mas filiadas num tom agradável, de brincadeira, arrancando de Bella outra risada.

Queria vê-la mais uma vez, sem a presença, bem-intencionada ou não, do pastor ou do xerife. Fora por isso que não esperara Black chegar à pensão e pedira ao estalajadeiro que lhe arranjasse condução para a cidade.

Ao penetrar mais no jardim, passou a discernir as palavras.

— Cuidado — falou a voz mais jovem. — Para a direita. Mais para cima. Rápido! Oh, droga!

— Ai!

— Pegou você? Sinto muito.

— Não foi nada. Deixe-me pegá-lo. Não, não, não — cantarolou Bella. — Calma. Agora vamos com calma. Calma. Isso, bom menino.

"O que está acontecendo?", pensou Edward, hipnotizado pela voz melodiosa de Bella.

Uma mentira, disse a si próprio. Tudo fora mentira. Não podia se esquecer disso.

Contornou um arbusto e a avistou, usando outro vestido floreado e sentada em outro banco de pedra. Segurava um gatinho malhado amarelo e preto, semelhante a um tigre, que se estendera em seu colo e ronronava alto o suficiente para ser escutado da distância de alguns metros que separava Edward das duas mulheres.

Duas mulheres, não, corrigiu-se ele. A garota sentada de pernas cruzadas aos pés de Bella teria de esperar algum tempo até poder ser chamada de mulher. Parecia à vontade, apesar da desproporcionalidade dos braços e pernas compridos, da idade desconfortável que atravessava e de estar sentada, conversando e brincando com uma mulher cega.

A garota o avistou e se levantou com uma graça desajeitada.

— Bella — ela disse, num tom apressado e protetor —, temos visitas.

Bella se aprumou, olhou na direção dele com olhos inexpressivos, suspirou e franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Quem?

— Não sei — murmurou a garota. Então ergueu o queixo, atrevida. — É melhor nos dizer quem é e por que está aqui, antes que meu pai apareça, senhor.

Black.

Edward identificou de imediato quem seria o pai da garota. Sua pele era mais clara, e as feições, mais delicadas, mas as maneiras eram iguais às do xerife.

— Desculpe-me se as assustei...

O cenho franzido de Bella se desfez num sorriso de alegria tão completa que causou um estremecimento em Edward.

— Você voltou — disse ela, encantada. — Eu... Eu sabia que voltaria.

Sabia nada. Aquilo ficou dolorosamente claro para ele ao ver sua felicidade um instante atrás. E, de repente, ele sentiu uma vontade imensa de acariciá-la.

— Era tarde quando voltamos a Avalon ontem à noite. Não quis incomodá-la.

— Você e o xerife foram a algum lugar? Está tudo bem?

Não, não estava, havia muito tempo e talvez nunca mais estivesse. Mas não era daquilo que ela estava falando.

— Sim — respondeu ele com delicadeza. — Está tudo bem.

Bella estendeu a mão a ele.

— Por favor, junte-se a nós — disse Bella, com um sorriso irresistível. Então indicou com um gesto a menina a seu lado: — Esta é Sarah. Sarah, este é... — Parou e voltou-se para ele, seu sorriso esmaecendo. — Desculpe-me. Não sei o seu nome.

Eles não haviam contado a ela. Nada. E, apesar de ela ter de saber e enfrentar quem era e o que havia feito, ele também não podia lhe contar. Não agora. Não sem que Bella tivesse outro apoio além de um gatinho, uma adolescente e um homem cínico e amargo do qual não se lembrava.

— Meu nome é Edward — disse ele, chegando a seu lado e, sem conseguir se conter, tomando-lhe a pequena mão entre as suas.

— Edward. — Pronunciou o nome com carinho, como se testasse o som. — Edward...

Os dedos dela apertaram os dele, que sentiu a suave pressão. Sem conseguir se deter, Edward passou o polegar pelos dedos dela e, no anular, que carregara outrora os anéis que ele lhe dera, encontrou arestas de ossos torturados sob a pele delicada e clara.

Assustado, baixou os olhos. Com uma sensação de alívio, encontrou algo mais em que se concentrar, um leve rastro de sangue escorrendo de um arranhão no polegar.

— O gato a fez sangrar — ele comentou.

— Deixe-me ver — falou Sarah.

A menina se insinuou entre ambos e agarrou a mão de Bella.

— Oh, droga. Sinto muito. Heathcliff às vezes...

— Tudo bem. Sarah.

— Mas...

— Não tem problema. Ele só estava brincando.

— Seria bom trazer algo para desinfetar — disse Edward à menina.

— E será seguro deixar você as sós com ela? — É sim — garantiu Bella. — Mas não precisa trazer nada, não.

Sarah o estudou com o mesmo olhar cauteloso e desconfiado de Black. E então outro pensamento sombrio ocorreu a Edward. Alice. Teria sido assim a sua irmã com a idade de Sarah? Alta, sim. Mas seria altiva e desinibida?

Bella fizera aquilo também. Tirara-o da concha que ele construíra com tanto esforço e abrira feridas que pensara estarem curadas havia muito tempo.

Forçando-se a se desviar desses pensamentos, sorriu para a garota.

— Pode contar ao reverendo Weber que estou aqui. E traga o antisséptico.

— Tudo bem! — Ela sorriu de novo. — Assim que você jurar que não é um assassino nem um foragido do hospício.

— Sarah! — Bella a repreendeu.

— Eu juro — respondeu Edward.

Ela o observou de novo.

— Ele é bonitão — informou a Bella, antes de se virar para o caminho que levava à casa paroquial. — Talvez seja melhor ficar com ele — acrescentou, voltando-se e depois saindo em disparada.

Bella suspirou e deu de ombros, como que para se desculpar.

— Essa menina é fogo! — Indicou o assento a seu lado. — Por favor, sente-se. Estou começando a sentir torcicolo por ficar voltada para você. Você é bem alto, não é?

— Sou.

Hesitante, Edward sentou-se a seu lado. Não queria aquilo, a proximidade, a aparência de intimidade... Não queria?

— Você acordou cedo — falou, tentando preencher o vazio para que outras palavras, que ele não deveria dizer, não ocupassem o seu lugar.

— Mesmo? — Bella deu de ombros com delicadeza. — Parece que o sol está lá em cima há horas.

— Como sabe?

— De dia é mais quente. A manhã é cheia de expectativas, sons diferentes, até um cheiro diferente. E não é tão escuro.

O sorriso dela desapareceu.

— Detesto o escuro.

Baixou os olhos para o gato e acariciou lhe o pelo amarelo.

— Não vai me contar nada, não é?

Como seria viver na escuridão, sem saber quem você é, ou de onde veio, sem se lembrar do talento que dava sentido à sua vida, sabendo que as únicas pessoas com as quais pode contar são completos estranhos? Edward não conseguia imaginar.

— Talvez seja melhor voltarmos para a casa, Bella.

Ela suspirou e se levantou.

— Você leva Heathcliff, seguro o seu braço e você me guia. Ele é de Sarah — continuou ela, vendo-o hesitar. — Se o deixarmos aqui, ele se perde.

O gato parecia fuzilar Edward com os olhos quando este lhe estendeu os braços, apanhando-o.

— Obrigada. Não preciso de muita ajuda, só um pouco de orientação. — Sorriu e segurou o braço de Edward. — E um aviso, se você avistar uma raiz de árvore.

Bella se esforçava tanto por se mostrar corajosa que por um instante o convenceu de que não havia visto desapontamento em seus olhos quando se recusara a lhe dar mais informações, nem frustração quando admitira precisar de ajuda.

— O reverendo Weber fica me falando para arranjar um cachorro. Diz que vai me ajudar a ganhar uma certa independência. Eu tinha um... Quando você me conheceu?

Visões de Bella surgiram de repente à mente de Edward: Bella correndo pela praia, de pés descalços, com os lindos cabelos voando atrás de si. Bella dançando com total abandono num festival de rua nas vizinhanças de sua casa. Bella, salpicada de tinta e exultante, diante de dúzias de telas que pintara e dando o toque final àquela com a qual iria presenteá-lo, que se encontrava agora pendurada na sala do vigário.

— Não — respondeu ele. — Nenhum cachorro.

Ela refletiu por um instante.

— Talvez seja melhor não ter um. Com certeza eu iria mimá-lo, arruinar todo o seu treinamento e acabar sendo puxada para qualquer lado. Eu... Sempre fui cega?

— Bella...

— Desculpe, eu sei. — Sua voz ficou embargada e, quando continuou, parecia mais abatida do que nunca: — Sei que você não quer responder a perguntas. Mas eu tenho tantas! Acho que não devo ter sido sempre cega. Porque, em meus sonhos, vejo coisas. Pessoas. Plantas. Animais. Paisagens. Não poderia fazer isso se nunca as tivesse visto, não é? A não ser que o que eu penso estar vendo sejam apenas... Minhas impressões de como as coisas deveriam ser, e não como realmente são.

Edward parou e se virou para encará-la, bloqueando lhe o caminho. Com o gato escalando seu ombro, não havia jeito de fazer o que sentia que devia: tomá-la nos braços e confortá-la, dizer que tudo ficaria bem, contar o que ela queria saber.

— Não, Bella. Quando eu a conheci, você enxergava.

— Então, como...

Com a mão livre, ele contornou a delicada linha de seu queixo.

— É por isso que não quero que comece a fazer perguntas. Porque você tem muitas. E eu não tenho resposta para todas.

— Mas...

— Não — ele a interrompeu com suavidade, reprimindo a própria dor para conseguir lidar com a de Bella. — Só quando o reverendo Weber estiver com você. E talvez aquela senhora com jeito de vovó que estava a seu lado ontem...

— Sue.

— Ela mesma.

Sue não estava presente, Bella se afastou da sala com amabilidade e ficou em pé junto à lareira, sob a pintura que não podia ver. Escutou em silêncio a história resumida e atenuada que Edward lhe contou, e então se voltou para ele, e depois para o xerife e para o vigário, com altivez.

— Sou sua esposa — repetiu. — Desapareci no dia do nosso casamento. Ao que parece, eu tinha... Uma profissão. Estou aqui há seis meses e ninguém, _ninguém_, veio procurar por mim?

— Srta. Bella — disse Black, em sua fala arrastada. — O Sr. Cullen não tinha nenhum motivo para procurá-la no Novo México.

Edward lhe lançou um olhar intenso, que Black retribuiu, desafiando-o a contradizê-lo.

— Entendo. Desculpe-me. — Bella olhou em torno da sala como se pudesse ver cada pessoa, cada móvel, e estivesse em busca de um porto seguro. — Eu...

Sua voz falhou. O queixo se ergueu num gesto de desafio tão típico de Bella que Edward quis tomá-la nos braços e confortá-la.

— Preciso ir para meu quarto agora. Tenho de pensar sobre tudo isso.

— A senhorita deve ficar com as pessoas que...

— Não, xerife Black. Por favor, não me diga o que fazer. Reverendo Weber, poderia me levar até o meu quarto?

Xerife Black, reverendo Weber. Era àquelas pessoas que ela se voltava. Não a ele. Não esperara por isso? Edward observou em silêncio o vigário tomar a mão de Bella e conduzi-la para fora da sala. Black virou-se para ele.

— Não contou a ela.

Edward sacudiu a cabeça. Nem ele mesmo entendia por que não o fizera.

— Que bem isso lhe teria feito?

— O que vai fazer agora?

— Telefonar para o meu escritório, ver que desastres aconteceram desde que desapareci, começar a transferir alguns assessores para cá.

— Você também poderia voltar para casa.

— E abandoná-la? Agora? Não acho boa ideia, xerife.

— Não era o que planejava fazer quando veio a Avalon? Vê-la e então partir?

Edward andou até a lareira e olhou para o quadro do _Lady B_, pensando na incrível habilidade de Black em adivinhar o que ia ao íntimo das pessoas.

— Os planos mudam — afirmou, pensando em outros planos, de outros tempos.

**É muita informação para a coitada da Bella. Desculpem-me se houver algum erro. Digam-me o que acharam do capítulo. Se nenhum problema ocorrer, o capítulo virá no domingo. Beijos e até lá.**


	6. Chapter 4

**Desculpem-me se houver algum erro.**

**Capítulo 4**

— Onde você está, Edward? Santo Deus, estou como louca desde que você sumiu!

Edward não tinha ilusões. Sabia que a preocupação de Tânia se devia a ele ter deixado a equipe sem um líder, e não ao seu bem-estar. Durante os dez anos em que haviam convivido, Edward jamais duvidara de sua fidelidade, mas sabia que a melhor parte de seus esforços ela reservava à companhia. E era por isso que era uma assistente administrativa tão eficiente.

Edward reclinou-se contra a cabeceira de sua cama no chalé e pensou, pela primeira vez, por que sempre considerara aquela qualidade tão positiva.

— Encontrei Bella.

As palavras de Edward, pronunciadas com calma, cortaram a torrente de palavras dela. Às vezes ele se perguntava o que seria necessário para deter a implacável Tânia. Agora, escutando o silêncio do outro lado, viu que descobrira.

— É verdade, então. O que... O que ela alegou em sua defesa?

— Nada. Ela não se lembra de nada de sua partida, nem do que veio fazer aqui.

— Que conveniente para ela! Vou entrar em contato com Seth agora mesmo. Ele vai adorar entregar a ela os papéis do divórcio. E com certeza recomendará que você tenha o mínimo contato possível com ela. Quando voltará? Há várias questões pendentes que...

— Tânia...

A bem da verdade, Tânia jamais se intrometia em sua vida privada, a não ser no que se referisse a Bella. E só depois que Bella partira ela fizera algo além de insistir em que ele estivesse seguro de suas decisões, seguro a respeito dos motivos de Bella. Fora Seth, seu advogado, quem insistira para que Bella assinasse um acordo pré-nupcial. Mas, desde o dia em que ela desaparecera, Tânia expressara todas as suspeitas que aparentemente vinha guardando para si e insistira para que Edward tomasse todos os passos legais necessários para se proteger de qualquer processo que Bella pudesse mover contra ele no futuro.

— Nada de divórcio — disse ele. — E não vou voltar. Pelo menos não de imediato.

— Nada de divórcio? Edward! Depois de tudo, ela acabou enrolando você? E, como assim, não vai voltar? Sabe o que isso pode fazer com nossa agenda?

— Bella precisa de mim aqui.

— Bella precisa de você? — A voz de Tânia se elevou, com uma falta de controle que ele jamais escutara, antes de baixar de novo e voltar ao tom calmo, ou quase isso, que associava a ela: — Você não lhe deve nada, depois do que ela lhe fez. Vai ficar aí, enterrado nesse fim de mundo? Onde ela foi parar, Edward? E como espera dirigir as Empresas Cullen daí, seja lá onde for, enquanto você toma conta de alguém tão... tão...

— Com a ajuda da minha equipe — respondeu ele, interrompendo-a. — Ponto final. —Embora ela sempre lhe houvesse parecido inestimável, era hora de lembrar quem é que dirigia as Empresas Cullen. — Estou em Avalon, Novo México. Mande alguém pegar o avião em El Paso. Quero Tim aqui o mais rápido possível para improvisar um escritório para mim, enquanto você decide o que trazer. Quero você aqui comigo, Tânia, no máximo em uma semana. Enquanto isso, envie uma máquina de fax e um laptop, e tudo o que não possa ser adiado.

— Você está se arriscando, Edward. E por quê? Por uma mulher que já provou o quanto não é confiável?

— Por minha esposa, Tânia.

— Esposa?! — repetiu, incrédula. — Como pode dizer isso? Como pode pensar que lhe deve alguma lealdade? É óbvio que ela não cumpriu os votos que fez...

— Talvez não. Mas quando eu fiz os mesmos votos, pretendia cumpri-los. E até Bella estar em condições de se explicar ou se defender, ou mesmo de admitir o que aconteceu, pretendo cumpri-los.

**~~x~~**

Edward a encontrou no jardim, sentada no mesmo banco em que a vira no primeiro dia. A sós. Mas desta vez não viu nenhum sorriso, nenhum ânimo em suas feições juvenis.

"Quem era ele, Bella?", Edward se perguntava. "Com quem você partiu? A quem você amava mais do que a mim? Em quem confiou mais do que em mim? E por que traiu essa confiança? E por que ainda me importo?"

Naquela manhã, os aromas e ruídos do jardim, o calor do sol em seu rosto, não traziam alegria a Bella. Dissera a si mesma várias vezes durante os últimos meses que em algum lugar existia alguém que a amava, que estava procurando por ela e iria encontrá-la. E, no dia em que isso acontecesse, embora jamais houvesse expressado aquela esperança, ela se lembraria do passado, se lembraria do amor.

Não acontecera.

E talvez fosse melhor assim. Edward, seu marido, não estivera procurando por ela. Nem estaria ali agora se não fosse a interferência do reverendo Weber. Por que não? Por que um homem não iria procurar a mulher com quem acabara de se casar? Em especial alguém como Edward Cullen.

Claro, passara apenas alguns minutos com ele, mas naqueles instantes ele parecera... Decidido. Recusara-se a falar com ela até que houvesse outros a seu redor para lhe dar apoio, caso precisasse. Decidido e honesto.

Então por que não procurara por ela? A não ser que... A não ser que ela houvesse feito alguma coisa.

Agarrou a beirada do banco, sentindo um calafrio, apesar do calor do sol em seu rosto. Não acreditava que fosse capaz de magoar quem quer que fosse de propósito, ainda mais alguém a quem prometera amar para todo o sempre. Mas se não fosse isso, o que seria?

Sentiu uma presença próxima e, por um instante, o medo e a incerteza a perturbaram. Até se lembrar de que estava no jardim cercado do pastor, a salvo de intrusos e captou os aromas sutis, mas sedutores, de sabonete, xampu e do homem que tanto a afetara no dia anterior.

— Edward — falou, calma, esperando não trair nenhum de seus medos.

— Em pessoa.

Ouviu seus passos se aproximando. Afastou-se para um lado para lhe dar espaço no banco e fez um gesto para que ele se sentasse.

— Tem certeza?

Ela notou a hesitação na voz dele, uma insegurança sobre se era bem-vindo ou não, e tentou, com todas as forças, sorrir.

— Por favor.

Ele se sentou a seu lado, ereto, e ela sentiu a sua relutância, ou talvez dificuldade, em relaxar na sua presença, e achou que a última ideia que tivera devia estar mais próxima da verdade do que desejaria.

— Edward? — O tom de sua voz era suave, porque sabia agora que precisava fazer a pergunta. — Você não tentou me procurar, não é?

Ele se sentou ainda mais ereto e ficou em silêncio por um longo instante.

— Não — respondeu, enfim.

— Por quê? — perguntou ela, tentando não deixar a dor invadi-la, nem as lágrimas rolarem.

E então, precisando ir adiante, se esforçou por manter a voz tranquila.

— O que... O que foi que eu lhe fiz?

A tensão dele era palpável e real, e vibrou entre os dois. Tensão e frustração. Raiva e traição. Dor e uma calma assustadora e controlada.

— Você me deixou — declarou Edward.

Aquela resposta ela jamais imaginara. E nem poderia acreditar. Não ela. Não se fazem promessas eternas com leviandade. E, tendo-as feito, não se pode quebra-las.

— Por quê?

Ela sentiu o ar se agitar quando ele ergueu a mão, mantendo-a junto a seu rosto. Sem tocá-la, porém, pousou-a no banco.

— Ah, Bella — disse ele, deixando transparecer sua dor —, se tivéssemos a resposta a esta pergunta, talvez nem conseguíssemos lidar com ela, no momento. Nem você, nem eu.

**~~x~~**

Ele estava chegando. Dois dias haviam se passado desde que Edward a deixara sentada no jardim. Dois dias para Bella rememorar a dor de Edward quando lhe dissera que ela o deixara. Dois dias para ela se assustar por ter feito tal coisa. Para se espantar com o fato de ele conseguir voltar a encará-la.

O Dr. Phil dissera a Bella e, contra a sua vontade, a Edward também, que passarem algum tempo juntos poderia... Ajudá-la a lembrar-se de como viera para Avalon. E o xerife Black, se encarregara de chamar Edward.

Inquieta demais para aguardar no quarto, Bella se preparava para descer as escadas. Estancou diante do som de passos firmes no vestíbulo e da porta da frente se abrindo.

— Cullen...

Era a voz do xerife Black, mas num tom que jamais usara com ela. Perplexa, mas acima de tudo curiosa, parou ao topo da escada.

— Black...

A voz de Edward era tão grave e contida quanto à do xerife.

Ela sabia que tudo o que eles precisavam fazer era olhar para cima para vê-la parada ali, então, querendo escutar o desenrolar daquele estranho encontro, Bella puxou o longo tecido da saia e sentou-se no último degrau, com a cabeça reclinada, para escutar melhor.

— Transferiu o seu gabinete para cá? — Havia um leve sarcasmo na voz de Edward.

— Só estou cumprindo meu dever. — Jacob Black imprimia às palavras uma agressividade que Bella jamais ouvira.

Ela passou o braço em torno de um dos pilares do corrimão e descansou o rosto contra a madeira polida e fria.

— Ah, sim? E qual seria?

— Cuidar para que Bella não seja mais ferida do que já foi.

A porta da frente se fechou com um baque.

— E ainda acha que eu iria feri-la?

— Há diversos tipos de dor, Cullen. Não acho que você tenha tido algo a ver com os ferimentos físicos que ela sofreu. Já lhe falei isso. Mas acho que tem poder para feri-la muito mais.

— Então eu deveria deixá-la aos seus cuidados? Não, Black. Está se esquecendo: Bella é minha esposa.

— Não. Foi você quem se esqueceu disso, que aceitou sem questionar algo tão absurdo que eu tive de me perguntar por que um homem considerado inteligente iria acreditar em algo tão obviamente falso. Então escavei mais fundo, atrás do seu passado.

— Meu passado não é da sua conta.

O xerife suspirou.

— Cullen, não quero reabrir velhas feridas. Sei que ainda devem ser bastante dolorosas, por mais antigas que sejam. Mas precisa saber que esse tipo de horror pode se repetir...

— Basta! — exigiu Edward, com uma calma assustadora, interrompendo as palavras do xerife e deixando Bella num suspense terrível, louca para saber o que havia ferido o homem que se dizia seu marido. — Basta! O que aconteceu há vinte e cinco anos não tem nada a ver com o que está acontecendo agora! E, repito, não é da sua conta.

Com certeza, aquele tom deteria a maioria das pessoas. Mas não Jacob Black.

— Errado. O que acontece em Avalon, e com as pessoas aqui, inclusive sua esposa, é da minha conta.

— Então, em vez de se preocupar com meu passado, deveria descobrir quem a empurrou montanha abaixo.

A mão de Bella cerrou-se em torno do pilar. Deixou escapar um arquejo. Empurrou? Ela caíra, não caíra? Não era o que haviam lhe dito? Ou não lhe disseram nada? Será que apenas havia presumido que caíra? Então por que, agora, as palavras de Edward pareciam tão verdadeiras? Por que agora se sentia tão ameaçada?

O terror a invadiu de forma inesperada, trazendo à tona palavras indesejadas das trevas de sua memória: _"Não! Você não pode fazer isso! Não vai conseguir escapar". "Cale a boca! Você tem de morrer, porque sabe demais."_

Sabe o quê? Ela não sabia de nada. Nada!

— Bella?

Estava em pé. Como conseguira? Sentiu a força do medo em sua garganta, a inutilidade de correr, mas sabia que precisava...

— Bella!

Edward a segurou antes que caísse e levantou-a nos braços. A salvo. Bella detestou o gemido que deixou escapar, odiava a fraqueza que ameaçava dominá-la. E sabia, enquanto se deixava conduzir para a bem-vinda escuridão, que não tinha nada a temer enquanto ele a segurasse.

A salvo.

Oh, sim. Por fim, estava a salvo.

Edward a carregou até uma cadeira e hesitou. Não queria segurá-la mais tempo que o necessário, pois isso era doloroso, mas não conseguia afastar a cabeça dela de seu ombro, soltar os braços que a enlaçavam e deixá-la na cadeira. Fazia tanto tempo que não a abraçava...

— Aqui — falou Black, aproximando-se para tirar Bella dos braços dele.

Edward o fuzilou com os olhos.

— Chame um médico.

Black lançou lhe um olhar duro e firme, e assentiu com a cabeça, saindo do quarto. Edward olhou para a cadeira antes de se inclinar para largá-la.

As pálpebras de Bella se abriram, trêmula.

— Thony? — sussurrou.

Thony. O nome pelo qual apenas ela o chamava. O nome que lhe dera por brincadeira e, pensara ele, por amor. Um nome de um passado que era todo ilusão. Edward sentiu seu coração se contrair diante das lembranças dolorosas, embora os dedos permanecessem acariciando lhe o rosto.

— Estou aqui, Bella.

A mão dela subiu para encontrar a dele, sua respiração se aprofundou, e ela sorriu enquanto mergulhava mais fundo nas trevas que a tragavam. Edward notou as outras pessoas no quarto e ergueu a cabeça, vendo Black e Sue Clearwater diante de si. A expressão da mulher era de espanto e ao mesmo tempo satisfação.

— É esse o nome — disse, em voz serena. — Sabia que havia escutado bem.

— Anthony, é claro — falou Black.

— É esse o nome? O que querem dizer? — perguntou Edward.

Black deu um sorriso tristonho.

— O nome que ela chamou quando recuperou a consciência pela primeira vez. Sua primeira palavra, seu primeiro pensamento foi para você. Diga-me, Cullen, isso parece típico de uma mulher que fugiu de alguém de quem só queria se aproveitar?

Edward empalideceu. Não, não parecia. Mas, se ela não o deixara, o que acontecera? E por quê? Não houvera nenhum bilhete de resgate. Nenhuma mensagem, a não ser aquela que ele acreditara ser dela, nenhuma indicação de que houvesse ocorrido algo diferente.

Imaginou-a só, machucada, chamando por Edward, enquanto ele aceitava a devolução de seus anéis mutilados e relia o bilhete que ela deixara. Sentiu suas defesas ruindo naquele instante. Mentiras? Haviam sido apenas mentiras?

De quem?

E por quê?

E se fossem, Bella o perdoaria por haver acreditado nelas? E ele, poderia se perdoar?

Bella lutou em meio às trevas, combatendo a dor lancinante em sua cabeça e a desorientação de tempo e espaço que agora lhe era familiar. Escutou uma respiração firme e próxima e ficou tensa, até reconhecer o leve aroma silvestre de loção mesclado ao cheiro extravagante da marca de sabonete da pensão.

Edward.

Ele estaria dormindo?

Será que fazia muito tempo desde que... Desde o quê? O que provocara o último ataque?

Com calma, se apoiou no cotovelo, sentindo o deslizar suave da coberta que a envolvia, e estendeu a mão para a mesinha ao lado da cadeira. Sue devia ter deixado alguma coisa ali para dor de cabeça, sempre deixava.

A respiração de Edward se alterou abruptamente. Bella o escutou se mexendo na cadeira e então sentiu a mão dele sobre as suas, estendidas para pegar o remédio e a água. Ele lhe deu duas cápsulas. Ela suspirou, engoliu-as com a água do copo que ele lhe estendeu, depois afundou nos travesseiros.

— Isso acontece com frequência? — perguntou Edward. Desmaiar? Não. Entrar em pânico? Não. Lembrou-se do segredo que as palavras de Edward ao xerife Black lhe revelara e o lampejo de memória que haviam provocado.

— Dores de cabeça? — Tentou não estremecer quando as palavras reverberaram em sua cabeça. — Sim.

Fechou os olhos e sentiu um grande alívio quando ele colocou um pano úmido em sua testa. Sorriu em agradecimento, mas não tentou falar de novo. Compreendendo o mal-estar de Bella, Edward também não falou mais. Vários minutos se passaram até que ela suspirasse, com a tensão e a dor por fim aplacadas.

— Sente-se melhor, Bella?

— Sim.

— Mas não passou ainda?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, desafiando a pressão e a dor que a acometiam.

— Às vezes duram horas.

— Então vou deixá-la descansar.

— Não, por favor. Não quero ficar sozinha.

— Bella, você não está sozinha! Tem toda a cidade a seu dispor!

Lutando contra o desapontamento, ela tentou fazê-lo entender.

— É, mas eles não são... Não são meus, entende?

Tarde demais, lembrou-se de sua última conversa. Lembrou-se que ela o havia deixado sozinho, e não só por uma tarde. Recordou que ele também não era mais dela, se é que fora mesmo algum dia.

— Desculpe-me. Não tenho o direito...

— Não? Eu me pergunto...

Algo acontecera desde a última vez em que haviam conversado. Mas o quê? Algo que mudara sua convicção íntima de que ela o abandonara. Bella notou isso na voz dele.

— Descanse agora, Bella. Vou ficar aqui com você. Ao menos por um tempo.

"Mas a que preço para você mesmo?", ela se perguntou, afundando de novo nos travesseiros, com a mão agarrada à dele, porque notou o tom contido em sua voz.

**~~x~~**

Bella ainda dormia quando a Sra. Clearwater levou a Edward o breve recado de que a primeira parte de sua equipe chegara ao aeroporto.

— Vá e faça o que precisa ser feito — a senhora lhe recomendou — Eu fico com Bella.

— Falei que ficaria com ela — argumentou Edward, dizendo a si mesmo que sua promessa era a única razão pela qual não queria deixar a indefesa Bella dormindo.

A expressão preocupada da Sra. Clearwater suavizou-se.

— Tomarei conta dela. Prometo.

— Eu sei, Sra. Clearwater. A senhora já fez isso muitas vezes.

A boa senhora deu um suspiro, mas seu olhar demonstrava certa frieza em relação a ele.

— Há algo errado, Sra. Clearwater? Algo que eu deva saber?

Ela hesitou, mas, depois de um instante, sorriu.

— Não. Nada com que precise se preocupar. Agora é melhor se apressar. A Srta. Denali parecia terrivelmente impaciente.

Tânia? Tânia já havia chegado? Para alguém que não queria vir, havia conseguido arrumar as coisas num tempo recorde.

Bem, era melhor cuidar dos negócios.

Sem conseguir se conter, no entanto, antes de deixar Bella, inclinou-se sobre ela. Que Deus o ajudasse, pensou, pois não conseguia evitar. Levou os dedos aos lábios de Bella. "Eu voltarei", sussurrou, perguntando-se se aquelas palavras eram uma promessa ou uma ameaça.

**Dá para perceber que o Edward está muito confuso, pois não sabe se confia nas evidências ou em seu coração. Me digam o que acharam do capítulo. Infelizmente não poderei responder as reviews por falta de tempo, mas agradeço de coração a cada uma que envio. Beijos e até quarta-feira.**


	7. Chapter 5

**Hoje teremos a chegada da Tânia. Desculpem-me se houver algum erro.**

**Capítulo 5**

O Aeroporto de Avalon, uma construção em estilo art déco, ficava perto da cidade. Edward estacionou na frente da fachada de mármore branco e ladrilhos negros, e passou pelas portas de vidro decoradas.

Tânia se encontrava junto ao único balcão de mármore preto, conversando com um homem uniformizado. A seu lado havia um carrinho com dois arquivos chaveados e uma caixa contendo um computador portátil. Virou-se ao som dos passos de Edward.

— Desculpe-me por tê-lo incomodado e obrigado por ter vindo rápido — falou, sorrindo. — Este magnífico aeroporto dispõe de apenas um carro, mas o Sr. Albright aqui me prometeu conseguir outros para amanhã. Enviei Tim e os outros, para irem ajeitando as coisas enquanto conversamos sobre alguns dos projetos em andamento.

Edward notou que o recepcionista parecia atordoado, uma reação frequente à beleza de Tânia Denali. Embora fossem parentes distantes, Tânia herdara a altura, os olhos e cabelos dos Cullen, mas com uma compleição mais delicada e pele quase translúcida. Não que usasse a beleza para alcançar seus objetivos, simplesmente estava ali, como sempre, desde que ele a conhecera, quando criança. Assim como a inteligência e a força de vontade, que ela mantinha ocultas e que ele sabia serem tão afiadas quanto as suas.

"Se o pobre Sr. Albright tivesse de ir a pé até a cidade vizinha para lhe arrumar um carro, iria."

— Obrigado — Edward disse ao homem. Então se voltou a Tânia: — Pronta?

Ela indicou o carrinho com a cabeça. Um carregador apareceu, assumindo o seu controle, e seguiu a uma distância discreta.

— O Sr. Albright estava me contando um pouco da história de Avalon — comentou, enquanto esperavam que o carregador colocasse os arquivos na traseira do jipe de Edward. — Sabia que a cidade foi fundada por ingleses que vieram no final do século passado e decidiram ficar?

Edward fez que sim com a cabeça, distraído, deu uma gorjeta ao carregador e abriu a porta para Tânia. Quando se juntou a ela no interior do veículo, a jovem ainda sorria, mas deixou de fazê-lo quando atravessaram o portão.

— Edward, que tipo de lugar é este? Eu me senti como se tivesse viajado no tempo! Edward deu uma gostosa gargalhada. Que bom estar de novo em família, com alguém que ele entendia e que o entendia também.

— Espere até ver o resto! — avisou-lhe.

Após uma última curva, a estrada iniciava a subida até a cidade.

— Santo Deus! — Tânia conteve a respiração. — Aqueles ingleses não só não voltaram para a boa e velha Inglaterra como a trouxeram para cá!

Edward riu.

— Agora, enquanto estamos a sós, como você na certa planejou, conte-me por que veio antes do que eu esperava e por que não foi para a cidade com o resto da equipe. Tânia cruzou os braços sobre o colo e aprumou-se no assento.

— Estava preocupada com você.

A resposta era mais ou menos a que ele esperara, o que não a tornava mais agradável.

— Sou um homem adulto, Tânia. Posso tomar conta de mim mesmo.

— Ah, é? Não estou certa disso. Pelo menos no que ser refere a Bella. Ela pode magoá-lo. Ela já o magoou. Não quero que isso aconteça de novo.

— Bella não vai me magoar.

— Não vai? Toda a história dela está repleta de gente a quem magoou. Sabia que ela foi adotada? E que dias antes da sua adoção se completar, ela foi levada de volta à agência? Sabia que ela quase arruinou a carreira de um professor da faculdade? E que se mudou três vezes em cinco anos desde que se formou? Por que faria isso, Edward, a não ser que estivesse deixando alguém de quem se aproveitara?

— Você mandou investigá-la? Quando?

Tânia suspirou.

— Sabia que você reagiria dessa forma. Todo cheio de razões e indignado.

— Quando, Tânia? — Antes de você se casar com ela. Queria conversar com você a respeito, mas estava tão decidido...

— E nunca me mostrou o relatório?

— De que adiantaria, então?

— E depois?

Ela estendeu a mão como se fosse tocar-lhe o braço, mas não o fez.

— Depois não me pareceu necessário. Você já havia passado por poucas e boas.

Ele indicou com a cabeça as caixas na parte detrás do carro.

— Suponho que o relatório esteja num desses arquivos.

— Não...

— Por que não?

— Se algo pudesse trazer você de volta à razão, seria aquilo, mas, quando abri a pasta onde o havia colocado, não encontrei nada. Absolutamente nada.

Ele poderia ter perguntado se ela não o teria posto em outro lugar ou se alguém no escritório não poderia tê-lo feito, mas se calou. Conhecia Tânia bem demais para desconfiar que ela pudesse não ter sido cuidadosa com algo tão perigoso.

— Quem fez o trabalho?

— Slater. Edward fez um gesto de aprovação. Slater era bom. Muito bom.

— E há quanto tempo esse relatório está desaparecido?

— Não sei. Não mexia nele desde... Desde a noite anterior ao seu casamento.

Chegaram à pensão. Edward freou na frente das portas duplas de carvalho. Enquanto o caseiro chegava e Tânia supervisionava o desembarque dos arquivos, Edward saiu do carro em silêncio, tentando encaixar aquela última peça num quebra-cabeça que ainda não fazia sentido para ele.

— Ligue para Slater. Diga-lhe para me mandar um fax... Não. — Edward, que já ia entrando no chalé, voltou ao carro. — Diga-lhe para me enviar uma cópia do relatório, numa entrega especial.

— Mas a nossa conversa... — protestou Tânia, vendo-o partir.

— Mais tarde, Tânia. Faça a ligação e então descanse, dê uma volta pela cidade, organize o seu trabalho. Voltarei mais tarde.

— Edward...

— Mais tarde — repetiu ele, dessa vez num tom que ela não ousaria questionar.

Edward queria ver Bella de novo e ter certeza de que ela estava bem. Então, tentaria ver algum traço da mulher que Tânia descrevera, da mulher que poderia tê-lo deixado como o deixara, na frágil beleza de Bella. Sincera e amável, nas palavras do pastor. Aberta e inocente. Seria?

O velho Rolls-Royce preto do médico de Bella estava se afastando da casa do reverendo quando Edward chegou, e ele mesmo foi recebê-lo à porta.

— Ela está bem, Sr. Cullen — falou, antes mesmo que Edward perguntasse. — A Sra. Clearwater ficou um pouco preocupada, só isso. Mas o Dr. Phil nos assegurou que não haverá mais complicações. Por que não sobe para vê-la?

Bella passara da espreguiçadeira para o assento amplo e estofado próximo da janela. A brisa brincava com os seus cabelos.

Algum som produzido por Edward, à porta, deve tê-la alertado de sua presença, pois se virou em sua direção com um sorriso.

— Sra. Clearwater?

— Não — respondeu ele.

O sorriso dela desapareceu. Suspirou, voltou-se para frente e fechou os olhos, deixando-o notar a emoção que a perturbava.

— Mandaram chamar você também. Sinto muito. Eu estou bem, de verdade.

— Está? — Sem esperar que ela o convidasse a entrar, porque era muito provável que não o fizesse, Edward se aproximou. — Você não estava nada bem quando saí.

— Mesmo assim, não deviam ter incomodado você. Nem o Dr. Phil.

— Ninguém me incomodou, Bella. Vim porque quis. Ou melhor, vim porque precisava. Agora, me conte por que a Sra. Clearwater chamou o médico.

Bella esboçou um sorriso zombeteiro.

— Ela achou que eu poderia estar me lembrando.

— E estava?

Bella sacudiu a cabeça e reclinou-se de novo contra a janela.

— Só de umas palavras que podem ser lembrança ou imaginação. Uma emoção. Mais nada.

— Tem certeza?

Ela o fitou com seus belos olhos castanho. Olhos que pareciam ver sua alma, mas que, na verdade, só viam sombras.

— Edward, como eu lhe pareço?

— Deve saber que é uma mulher bonita.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça numa rápida negação.

— Obrigada. Mas não foi isso o que eu quis dizer. Eu pareço... Capaz?

— Não entendo.

— A minha aparência é a de alguém que não é capaz de saber quando está bem e quando não está, quando tem fome, quando precisa descansar ou ficar a sós e quando precisa de outras pessoas...

— Bella...

— Emily Young escolhe as roupas para mim, porque não posso fazer isso sozinha. Ela vem toda manhã para se certificar de que estou bem vestida. Nunca diz por que veio, mas sei que é por esse motivo. Sue, a Sra. Clearwater, tem sua própria casa, mas tem ficado comigo o dia todo, todos os dias. A Sra. Weber e Sara estão sempre me trazendo chás e docinhos para que eu coma e, se percebem que estou um pouquinho triste, contam ao reverendo Weber, e logo ele aparece, com suas frases confortadoras. Não sei conviver com esse excesso de zelo. É massacrante e...

— Eles a amam, Bella. A cidade inteira a ama.

— Mesmo? Ou amam aquilo em que me transformaram? Será que me amariam se conhecessem a verdadeira Bella? — A voz dela soou embargada. — Alguém me amaria?

_Sim_, ele quis gritar-lhe. Todos. Ele amaria. _Se ela fosse..._

Bella suspirou.

— O seu silêncio é a minha resposta, não? Eu era assim tão horrível? Você me amava... Ou não? Ninguém veio me procurar. Ninguém!

— Eu vim, Bella.

— É. — Ela mordeu o lábio. — Veio. Mas por quê? Por que, mesmo?

Ele achava que conhecia suas razões, mas isso foi antes de vê-la de novo. Por quê? Havia apenas uma resposta:

— Vim porque precisava.

Então ela lançou lhe um sorriso triste que lhe dilacerou o coração.

— Leve-me embora daqui.

Ele queria fazer isso. Deus, como queria! Desejava tê-la só para si, sem barreiras e sem segredos entre ambos. Queria voltar às semanas de namoro, quando ela o mimava, provocava e o fazia rir, quando a inocência que vira nela o seduzira a ponto de lhe entregar o coração. Queria voltar à noite de núpcias, quando ele aceitara de presente o seu corpo inocente e intocado. Mas, acima de tudo, queria a verdade.

— Prometi ao xerife que não faria isso. Pelo menos não até que saibamos como você veio parar aqui.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram. Engoliu em seco.

— Eu... Eu não quis dizer embora de Avalon. Pelo menos acho que não. Quis dizer para fora da casa, para um passeio ao sol, só um pouquinho.

Sem nenhum protesto, exceto a recomendação da Sra. Weber para que esperassem até que pegasse um suéter para Bella, saíram da casa. Edward colocou a mão dela em seu braço, e Bella sorriu para ele, como que apreciando aquele gesto. Chegando ao passeio de tijolos, Bella se voltou para Edward.

— Podemos ir para a rua?

Edward hesitou, sem saber se o que ela queria fazer iria infringir as leis de Black. Enfrentaria o xerife sem pestanejar, e sabia que seus advogados destruiriam as pretensões dele de ser tutor com a maior facilidade, mas um confronto desses acrescentaria outro problema à vida de Bella.

— Sei que o jardim é bonito — continuou ela. — Pelo menos acredito que seja. Mas logo, logo, vou ser capaz de dizer onde fica cada pedra, banco e roseira aqui. Por favor, Edward! Só um passeio!

A súplica indicava que ela achava que ele iria recusar. Edward percebeu que não conseguiria lhe negar aquilo, do mesmo modo como jamais conseguira negar lhe nada que houvesse pedido.

— Tudo bem, um passeio — concordou, contendo a tensão do corpo e da voz. — Ao centro da cidade?

Um sorriso a iluminou por inteiro.

— Oh, obrigada, Edward! É longe?

"A minha aparência é a de alguém que não é capaz de saber quando está bem e quando não está..."

As palavras dela adquiriram novo significado assim que Edward compreendeu que Bella não conhecia nada da cidade para além dos limites do muro do jardim. O consultório do médico, talvez. Mas este ficava perto do hospital, longe demais para ir, a não ser de carro. Com toda a sua preocupação com Bella, as pessoas da cidade não a teriam mantido como prisioneira virtual na casa do pastor?

— Edward?

— Não — respondeu, percebendo mil perguntas ocultas no modo de ela pronunciar seu nome. — Não é longe, não. E acho que vi um bar do lado de cá da Rua Principal. Se você estiver bem mesmo, talvez até eu lhe pague um chope.

Arrependeu-se das palavras assim que terminou de pronunciá-las. Se _estivesse bem mesmo_... Até ele falava como se achasse que ela era uma criança indefesa.

— Oh, que bom! — Bella riu, ignorando deliberadamente o que ele dissera ou aceitando como uma brincadeira. Parou de repente. — Eu gosto de chope, não gosto?

Sem saber se ria de puro contentamento ao ver a alegria no rosto dela ou se chorava pela frustração que ela devia sentir, Edward a conduziu ao portão.

— Bella, você adora chope. Ela segurou-lhe o braço, forçando-o a parar. Devagar, com cuidado, levou a mão ao rosto dele, tocando-o de leve antes de afastá-la.

— Obrigada.

Ele precisava do toque dela. Mais do que a leve carícia dos dedos sobre o rosto. Mais do que dedos em seu braço. A ideia o assustou. Quando criança, jurara nunca mais precisar de ninguém. Quando Bella o deixara, repetira o juramento. Pela segunda vez, alguém penetrara através de suas defesas, cercando-o com a necessidade. Pela segunda vez, essa pessoa fora Bella.

Quem era ela para conseguir fazer isso? Tentadora e mentirosa, ou vítima inocente? E a necessidade que ele tinha dela desapareceria se soubesse da verdade? De certa forma, achava que não. Mas isso seria mais tarde. Agora ela estava ali, e ele desejava seu toque. Com ternura, tomou a mão de Bella que se apoiava em seu braço e segurou-a, entrelaçando os dedos.

— Foi um prazer — disse ele, em resposta ao agradecimento e ao calor que se espalhou por todo o seu corpo quando os dedos se uniram. — Um prazer...

Bella sentiu o estremecimento de Edward quando seus dedos se entrelaçaram. Que emoção haveria arrancado aquela reação dele? Aversão? Desejo? Edward... Como parecia natural estar com ele, livre, sob o sol. E estranho, também.

Quem era ele?

Alguém que preenchera sua vida. Bella sentia-se muito atraída para ele. Mas, junto à atração, pairava a lembrança de um medo tão intenso e incompreensível quanto o que a assaltara naquela manhã na escada. Igual ao que às vezes fazia com que acordasse em meio ao sono.

Abandonara aquele homem? Por quê? E o medo viera antes ou depois de sua partida?

Rompendo o longo silêncio, Edward passou a descrever os lugares para Bella.

— A calçada é de tijolos. É larga, e junto à rua há postes negros com luminárias que parecem lampiões de gás, cercados por canteiros de flores primaveris. A sua direita, há uma cerca alta, preta, de ferro. Não sei o que há atrás dela, porque uma fileira de pinheiros encobre toda a visão. Mas a grama entre a cerca e os pinheiros é bem aparada e há um canteiro de flores. A rua é de tijolos também. Sabia disso?

— Não! Que estranho.

— Não nesta cidade. Quase todas as ruas são assim. Pelo menos próximas do centro. Bella, se você pudesse ver esta cidade, iria adorá-la. Pegaria o seu bloco de desenho e me falaria que parecia uma pintura de Currier e Iveã. E iria perguntar onde estava a neve e por que todas as pessoas nas ruas usam roupas modernas em vez de vitorianas...

Interrompeu-se bruscamente e parou na calçada. Bella parou a seu lado, em silêncio, percebendo que, sem querer, ele lhe dera algo muito precioso: um vislumbre da mulher que fora um dia, que extraía prazer do simples ato de viver. Uma mulher que via beleza em calçadas de tijolos, canteiros de flores e construções exóticas. Alguém para quem a visão era tão importante quanto a própria vida.

Seria por isso que não se lembrava? Porque enfrentar o mundo das sombras seria horrível demais tendo diante de si as lembranças da visão? Ou seria outra a razão? Porque seria horrível demais enfrentar a vida sem o homem que agora estava a seu lado se as lembranças do amor que sentira estivessem vivas?

— Iria? — perguntou ela.

A voz dele soou rouca ao induzi-la a retomar a caminhada.

— Iria.

**Mesmo com a suspeita de traição, Edward ainda tem sentimentos pela Bella.**

**Respondendo os reviews:**

**Guest: **Ótimo palpite! Espero que continue acompanhando a história. Beijos.

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Edward não sabe no que acreditar. Será mesmo que a Tânia tem um dedo nisso? De qualquer forma, é um ótimo palpite. Beijos.

**DaysCullenB . S: **Obrigada . Bella começou a lembrar, mas ela não sabe se é uma boa coisa lembrar, ela tem medo de descobrir quem ela era. Beijos.

**Até domingo.**


	8. Chapter 6

**Desculpem-me se houver algum erro.**

**Capítulo 6**

Ao abrir a porta da lanchonete, chegou aos ouvidos de Edward e Bella o som alto de vozes animadas. Ela parou, insegura, até que ele a impelisse, dando-lhe um toque suave na mão.

— Só há jovens por aqui — sussurrou Edward. — Parece que chegamos na saída do colégio. Lá está a filha do xerife, Sarah, acenando para nós.

— Onde?

— A sua direita, a cerca de seis metros.

Bella sorriu na direção indicada e acenou.

— Mais alguém conhecido?

— Não sei quem você conhece, mas a maioria parece apenas curiosa. Por minha causa — acrescentou ele, vendo-a ficar tensa.

Bella escutou o arranhar da cadeira contra o chão e então sentiu a leve pressão de Edward sobre seus ombros, guiando-a para que se sentasse.

— Dois chopes, por favor — ele pediu à garçonete, e a ajudou a sentar-se mais perto da mesa. — Quer mais alguma coisa? Um sanduíche?

Bella meneou a cabeça e descansou as mãos sobre a mesa redonda de mármore.

— Tudo bem. E só isso, então.

Ela o escutou arrastar a cadeira, sentar-se a seu lado e retomar os comentários sobre o que via.

— Parece que o lugar foi redecorado pela última vez por volta de 1925. O piso é coberto de ladrilhos brancos pequenos, e as paredes, com outros maiores. As mesas são de mármore verde, e as cadeiras pretas, de ferro, com os mesmos arcos estilizados art déco que vi no aeroporto.

— Aqui está! — A voz juvenil da garçonete chegando com as canecas interrompeu os devaneios de Bella. — Espero que goste, Bella. Estamos felizes por vê-la aqui. Ah, e esses são por conta da casa. Se quiserem mais alguma coisa, é só pedir.

Partiu antes que Bella pudesse lhe agradecer ou identificar de quem era a voz.

— Estranho — disse Edward a seu lado. — Esta cidade e as pessoas daqui não cansam de me surpreender.

— São assim tão especiais ou estou dando importância demais à amabilidade com que tenho sido tratada?

— Não sei. Nunca vi nada assim. A impressão que tenho é de que tudo não passa de representação. Mas por quê? Então eu... Eu não sei.

Perplexidade. E desconfiança. O que acontecera a Edward para que desconfiasse tanto da amabilidade? Teria sido o que ela fizera? Ou algo que acontecera antes dela? Alguma coisa que pudesse explicar por que ela havia... Havia o quê? O que ela fizera?

Bella estendeu a mão e encontrou uma caneca gelada. Gelada, do jeito que ela gostava. Ora, por que de repente iria se lembrar de algo tão insignificante, se nem sabia ao certo se o seu nome era o que lhe haviam dito?

— Pode me contar como nos conhecemos?

Por um instante, Edward permaneceu tão quieto e imóvel, que ela achou que ele não fosse responder. Bella levou a caneca aos lábios e sorveu a bebida, tentando fingir que não seria importante se ele não lhe contasse.

— Tropecei em você.

— O quê?

— No ancoradouro. — Suspirou e hesitou de novo antes de prosseguir. — O barco de meu pai havia sido vendido alguns anos antes. Consegui localizá-lo e comprá-lo de novo. Estava no ancoradouro para que eu tomasse posse dele, depois de anos de busca. Não prestava atenção em mais nada, só no Lady B, e trombei com você, que se estatelou no chão. Não sei como não a vi. Você estava usando uma calça roxa, toda salpicada de manchas de tinta, e uma camiseta laranja, e tinha os cabelos presos com um lenço vermelho escarlate. No início, pensei que era uma mendiga. Aí notei que tudo em você, principalmente os seus lindos cabelos, era limpo e que o pacote que eu derrubei de suas mãos era, na verdade, uma pasta verde, que, ao cair, se abriu, revelando um belo esboço do Lady B.

— Então você me levantou, espanou a poeira de minha roupa, e...

— Não foi bem assim. — Ele riu. — Eu quis saber por que você estava desenhando aquele barco em particular, e você, lá de baixo, me encarou e falou: "As pessoas não costumam reclamar a respeito do que escolho para desenhar". Então você se levantou sozinha, tirou a poeira das roupas e a pasta das minhas mãos.

— Santo Deus!

— Foi aí que notei que, na queda, você havia esfolado as mãos e rasgado aquele horrível jeans roxo no joelho. Tive a certeza de que havia se plantado no meu caminho, com aquele desenho, num plano maquiavélico para me conhecer... Devo ter lhe contado tudo isso mais tarde, mas no momento tudo o que eu sabia é que precisava pôr curativos em seus machucados, então a convidei a entrar a bordo do Lady B. E você disse: "Não acho boa ideia. Não parece haver tripulação nem ninguém que possa nos dar permissão". Levou dias até eu me convencer de que você não havia planejado nosso encontro, e semanas até eu acreditar que não sabia quem eu era.

— Edward? — Bella procurou a mão dele sobre a mesa até encontrá-la. — Quem é você?

Sentiu a tensão dele aumentar.

— Só um homem, Bella, que achava que possuía razões para duvidar dos motivos de todo o mundo que encontrava.

— E ainda acha? — perguntou com suavidade.

— Às vezes.

Mesmo depois daquela confirmação e de compreender que talvez ela fosse uma daquelas pessoas de quem ele duvidava, Bella achou o passeio de volta para casa agradável. Segurando a mão dela, Edward a guiara com palavras e toques gentis enquanto lhe descrevia a cidade, as pessoas que encontravam e, mesmo sem querer, a si próprio.

Apesar de cansada ao chegarem ao portão da casa paroquial, Bella relutou em entrar na casa. Não queria deixar Edward, aquele homem estranho, reservado e, ao mesmo tempo, generoso. Ele também parecia não querer deixá-la. Seus passos ficaram mais lentos ao se aproximarem da porta. Então, Edward passou o braço em torno dos ombros de Bella, virando-a na direção do jardim.

Ela se deixou guiar para dentro do local frio e sombrio que apenas algumas horas atrás pensara conhecer tão bem. Sentiu a mudança sob seus pés quando passaram do tijolo para uma área gramada, macia, onde o ar recendia ao aroma de arbustos floridos. Edward a levara ao banco onde ela estivera sentada no dia em que ele chegara.

Não a soltou. Em vez disso, virou-a para que o encarasse e permaneceu em silêncio, com as mãos sobre os ombros de Bella.

— Quem é você, Bella? — perguntou com suavidade, devolvendo a pergunta que ela lhe fizera, enquanto a puxava.

Ela o fitou, perdida em suas emoções e na escuridão, tanto quanto na primeira vez em que haviam se encontrado no jardim. Ele iria beijá-la? Era isso o que aconteceria a seguir? Eram casados, com certeza haviam sido íntimos. O corpo lhe dizia que sim, exigindo que se aproximasse e sentisse a força sólida e máscula contra a sua maciez.

— Eu esperava... — As palavras eram pronunciadas com dificuldade. — Esperava que você me dissesse.

Edward a puxou para mais perto ainda.

— Antes, eu achava que sabia. Será? Será que algum dia realmente a conheci?

Aquela estranha pergunta rodopiou em meio às trevas que a cercavam. Mas seria mesmo estranha? Ele a conhecera? Alguém um dia a conhecera? Alguém quisera conhecê-la?

Edward segurou-lhe os ombros com força. Sua respiração, agora quente e irregular, roçava-lhe as faces.

— Bella, o que está fazendo comigo? O que eu estou deixando você fazer comigo?

Ela não poderia responder, mesmo que soubesse. A boca de Edward tomara a sua, silenciando sua breve exclamação de espanto. Não, apesar de suas ações das últimas horas, aquele homem com quem se casara e a quem abandonara não era gentil. Sentiu uma raiva contida vibrando dentro dele, uma frustração e uma avidez imensa. Mas ele também não era um homem violento. Não sentiu dor diante do seu toque. Só o desejo por algo... Algo...

Não deveria ser assim, pensou Bella. Não relutante, nem furtivo, nem...

E então ela se esqueceu de todas as ideias sobre como deveria ser estarem juntos, tomada pelas emoções.

— Sim — sussurrou contra os lábios dele, reconhecendo que era certo estar nos braços daquele homem, que era correto levar as mãos a seus ombros, puxá-lo e se entregar à avidez e ao desejo que sentia crescer cada vez mais.

— Bella! Onde está você?!

As mãos de Edward cerraram-se sobre os ombros delicados quando a voz musical de Sarah ecoou pelo jardim.

— Salva pelo seu xerife — ele resmungou, recuando.

— Ei, olá! — As palavras de Sarah, sem fôlego e em tom de surpresa, vieram de algum lugar muito próximo.

Bella se recompôs, recuando, sem saber muito bem o que acabara de experimentar, preocupada com a reação de Edward à sua franca resposta a um desejo que ele combatia.

— Olá. Algum problema, Sarah?

— Não... Quer dizer... A Sra. Clearwater queria saber onde você andava, Bella; e papai quer falar com o senhor, Sr. Cullen.

— Ora, por que será que isso não me surpreende? — replicou Edward, passando o braço em torno de Bella, num gesto que pareceria possessivo a todos, exceto a ela. — Diga a Sra. Clearwater e ao seu pai que estarei com eles em poucos minutos.

— É, bem... — Pela primeira vez desde que Bella a conhecera, Sarah hesitava e gaguejava um pouco. — E que papai falou que o senhor recebeu um telefonema interurbano, parece que muito importante, de um tal de Slater.

— Droga!

— O que foi, Edward?

— Nada. — E começou a se afastar dela. — Nada. Ajude Bella a voltar para casa, está bem, Sarah?

— Claro.

— Edward?

— Mais tarde conversamos Bella.

Era como se um muro tivesse se erguido entre eles. No entanto, o recuo de Edward não a surpreendia. Teria experimentado aquilo antes? Com ele? Ou com... Com quem?

— Mesmo?

Sentiu a mão dele em seu rosto, cheia de ternura, e por um instante o muro desapareceu.

— Prometo Bella.

Então, ao afastar a mão, ele pareceu voltar ao seu isolamento. O som de seus passos sobre os tijolos só enfatizaram o que Bella já sabia. Ele se fora. Mas, no fundo, ela entendia que ele a deixara antes de se afastar.

O xerife Black o esperava no portão da frente.

— Onde posso receber a chamada? — perguntou Edward.

Black fez um gesto, indicando a picape estacionada na esquina.

— Disse a ele que você estaria no meu escritório quando voltasse a ligar.

— E você sabia que era uma chamada tão importante a ponto de mandar me buscar e perturbar minha visita a Bella?

O xerife aquiesceu, notando o sarcasmo e a raiva de Edward.

— Estou sabendo por onde você tem andado desde que saiu do chalé esta manhã. Sou um bom investigador, Cullen, mesmo que você não acredite. Mas sou também sensato o bastante para aceitar auxílio de outra fonte competente, e Paul Slater é uma delas. Outra coisa que você precisa saber é que desejo o melhor para Bella. Se o melhor for você, ótimo. Mas, se não for, descobrirei, e não vou deixar, de jeito nenhum, que ultrapasse os muros desta casa.

Edward sustentou o olhar fixo do xerife, de igual para igual.

— Tudo bem. Vamos receber a tal ligação.

O telefone tocou alguns minutos após haverem chegado ao escritório de Black. O xerife estendeu a Edward o fone e, num ato de cortesia que o surpreendeu, saiu da sala.

Edward queria privacidade para saber os segredos que Slater desvendara a respeito do passado de Bella, mas sabia que aquelas revelações poderiam ter relação com o que acontecera a ela, e, nesse caso, teria de relatar a conversa ao xerife.

Sacudiu a cabeça ao pegar o aparelho.

— Não precisa sair xerife. Black ergueu uma sobrancelha. Acabou sentando-se atrás da escrivaninha com um ar que um observador apressado tomaria por indiferença.

— Paul — falou Edward ao fone. — Que bom que ligou. Planejava conversar com você depois que recebesse seu relatório. Mas, se puder me adiantar os principais fatos, talvez não precisemos conversar de novo depois que eu o ler.

— É... Bem... — Pela primeira vez desde que o conhecera, Edward percebeu indecisão na voz de Paul Slater. — Tânia disse algo a respeito da perda de um arquivo?

— Se prefere chamar assim... Quando quisemos ver de novo o seu relatório, encontramos o arquivo vazio.

— O meu também.

— O quê?!

Black ergueu os olhos. Com um gesto, indicou o botão de viva-voz do aparelho telefônico.

— Espere um instante, Paul. Vou deixar o xerife escutar o resto de nossa conversa.

Black assentiu e acionou o botão.

— Pronto. Então o seu arquivo também estava vazio?

— Correto. No disquete. E, quando fui ao computador, descobri que o original também estava.

— Quando foi a última vez que viu o relatório? — perguntou Black.

— Quando o entreguei.

— Antes do casamento? — perguntou Edward.

— Ah, sim. Bem antes. Em meados de outubro. Você não o leu?

— Não.

— Sr. Slater, existe alguma possibilidade de recompor o relatório? — perguntou o xerife.

— Claro. Talvez leve um dia ou dois, mas me lembro muito bem da investigação, porque acabou produzindo resultados muito diferentes dos que eu esperava. E foi por isso que fiquei tão surpreso quando as coisas não deram certo entre vocês dois. Isso não tem nada a ver com o processo de divórcio, tem, Edward? Porque eu posso lhe assegurar que nada do que descobri poderá ajudar Jared, de qualquer forma.

— Nem mesmo o professor afastado ou os motivos para o abandono da adoção e todas aquelas mudanças? — perguntou Edward.

Por um instante, o silêncio preencheu a sala. Então Paul tossiu, como que disfarçando o riso.

— Parece que você pagou um monte de dinheiro por um relatório que ninguém em seu escritório leu. Esses foram comentários iniciais que fiz para Tânia. Mas, tendo em vista o que descobri mais tarde, jamais deveria ter feito.

— Conversou sobre isso com a Srta. Denali? — perguntou Black.

— Xerife, a bem da verdade, ela era a minha cliente. Eu lhe fiz vários relatórios preliminares antes de lhe apresentar a versão final, por escrito, que pelo jeito, ela também não leu.

— Foi apenas um comentário, não uma acusação, Sr. Slater — falou Black, naquela voz arrastada e grave que não enganava mais a Edward. — Acontece que o caso aqui é bem mais sério do que um processo de divórcio. A Sra. Cullen foi vítima de... Bem, não sabemos ao certo de quê. Estamos procurando em seu relatório algo que possa ajudar na nossa investigação.

— Santo Deus! Ela não está morta, está?

— Não — respondeu Edward. — Ela apenas não se lembra...

— Não se lembra como veio de San Francisco para Avalon — completou Black, com firmeza. — Nem como foi seriamente ferida. Acha que há algo no relatório que possa nos ajudar?

— Não... Não. Ela levava uma vida tão honesta e normal que cheguei a pensar que havia feito alguma confusão de identidades.

— E não havia? — perguntou Edward.

— Apostaria o meu certificado de detetive, Edward. Escutem, o meu bloco de notas está guardado, mas, se eu o pegar, poderei reconstruir o relatório e passá-lo a vocês amanhã ou, no máximo, depois de amanhã. Tudo bem?

— Obrigado, Paul.

— Para onde quer que eu mande?

— Por que não envia ao Sr. Cullen, aos cuidados de meu escritório? — sugeriu Black. Então, tendo uma ideia, acrescentou: — Sr. Slater, quem teve acesso aos seus arquivos e ao computador?

— Essa é uma pergunta muito boa, xerife, para a qual acho que tenho a resposta. Vou dar uma verificada e depois lhe mando um relatório separado a respeito.

— Por que não me telefona, em vez disso? Quero fazer algumas verificações por minha própria conta, mas talvez o senhor possa me ajudar. Como está sua agenda? Teria algum tempo disponível nos próximos dias?

— Se for para ajudar Edward, claro. Como está a Sra. Cullen?

— Está... — começou Edward, antes que Black o interrompesse.

— Está se recuperando bem, Sr. Slater. Muito bem.

— Ela está se recuperando muito bem? — indagou Edward, reclinando-se na cadeira.

Black fitou-o do outro lado da escrivaninha.

— O relatório sobre Bella desapareceu e você não achou que valia a pena comentar comigo?

— Achei estranho o desaparecimento, mas não o considerei algo grave até falar com Paul. E como eu nem sabia nada sobre o relatório até algumas horas atrás...

— É normal que a sua assistente administrativa investigue as suas relações pessoais, agindo por conta própria, sem consultá-lo sobre a investigação nem seus resultados?

Edward deu de ombros. — Tânia Denali é mais do que uma assistente administrativa, xerife. É uma boa amiga, faz parte da família e é uma funcionária competente. Ela não sabe disso ainda, mas existem planos em andamento para nomeá-la vice-presidente.

— Tem alguma ideia de quando o arquivo possa ter sido levado?

— Meu escritório foi arrombado no dia do meu casamento. Foi por isso que deixei Bella sozinha no apartamento.

— O que mais foi levado?

— Do escritório? Nada. Parece que a pessoa foi surpreendida pelos seguranças logo após entrar.

— Ou será que levou tudo o que queria?

— Mas por quê? Se acreditarmos na avaliação de Paul, não havia nada de desabonador no relatório. E quando foram apagados os arquivos de Paul?

— Onde é o escritório do Sr. Slater? No mesmo prédio que o seu?

— Não, fica do outro lado da cidade.

— Interessante. — Black retirou um bloco do bolso interno do paletó. — Três homens chegaram com a Srta. Denali: Mike Newton, Alec Volturi e Laurent Daniels. O senhor os conhece bem?

Tudo de novo. O pesadelo ao qual jurara nunca mais se expor.

— Todos e cada um em particular, certo? Ninguém está escapo de suspeitas.

— Sinto, Sr. Cullen. Imagino como é difícil para o senhor. — Black deu um sorriso tristonho. — Quanto mais cedo acabarmos com isso, mais cedo poderá voltar para Bella. É para onde vai querer ir quando sair daqui, não é?

Sim e não.

— Mike Newton é, há dez anos, encarregado de montar escritórios temporários para as Empresas Cullen. No momento, está procurando locais para instalar aqui uma equipe administrativa grande pelo tempo que eu julgar necessário. Está procurando também um lugar para eu morar. Alec Volturi é meu piloto. O contratei logo após assumir o controle da companhia. É um ex-oficial da força aérea com ficha impecável. Laurent Daniels está conosco há cinco anos. Mike o contratou quando ele ainda estava no colegial. Paul Slater verificou seus antecedentes.

Com tristeza, lembrando-se da outra vez em que passara por um interrogatório daquele tipo, Edward forneceu detalhes sobre todos os outros membros da equipe que haviam chegado a Avalon.

Dessa vez era diferente, pensou. Bella estava a salvo. Ao contrário de seus pais. Ao contrário de Alice. A pequena Alice, tão doce, com os grandes olhos negros cheios de lágrimas ao lhe implorar para ir com eles naquele dia. Não entendia por que ele estava sendo punido, por que o pai não o deixava ir junto. Vinte e cinco anos haviam se passado desde que prometera à irmãzinha que iria vê-la no dia seguinte, e ele ainda não entendia por que não os vira mais. Ainda não esquecera o medo e a dor.

Sim, dessa vez era diferente. Bella o deixara. Não lhe fora arrebatada. Ninguém fizera contato exigindo dinheiro em troca de sua vida. Ele não tivera de suportar as semanas de espera como quando seus pais foram encontrados numa lancha abandonada numa praia selvagem e isolada do norte da Califórnia e as semanas seguintes, em que a polícia procurara o corpo de Alice em vão.

Se dessa vez era tão diferente, por que o medo e a dor eram tão parecidos?

— Sr. Cullen? — A voz do xerife o chamou de volta ao presente. — O senhor está bem?

Edward suspirou e se levantou, num esforço para afastar as lembranças.

— Sim, xerife. Há algo mais que precise saber? Se houver, vamos acabar logo com isso. — Olhou em torno. Por mais luxuoso que fosse, o escritório de Black lhe recordava outros escritórios, outros policiais. — Quero sair daqui.

**Postando rapidinho, por isso não terei tempo de responder os reviews. As pistas começaram a apontar para Tânia. Será que essas pistas estão certas? Beijos e até quarta-feira.**


	9. Chapter 7

**Desculpem-me se houver algum erro.**

**Capítulo 7**

No dia seguinte, Edward procurou o reverendo Weber, de manhã cedo. Havia muito a conversar com o homem que alojara, alimentara e vestira sua esposa. No entanto, mal haviam sentado na sala de visitas, ouviu-se uma batida leve à porta, e Bella entrou.

— Enganei-me achando que a conversa era sobre mim?

Edward lançou um olhar confuso ao pastor, que se limitou a encará-lo.

— Não, não se enganou — respondeu Edward.

— Então não devo estar presente?

Sim. Ele a estava tratando como todos os outros a haviam tratado nos últimos meses e, independentemente de como se resolvessem os problemas entre ambos, isso não era certo. Nem para ela, nem para ele próprio.

— Talvez fosse bom ficar.

Ele a viu relaxar. Com a graça inigualável que ele tanto admirava, atravessou a sala até a lareira e ficou ali, em silêncio, esperando que continuassem a conversa.

Que ele notasse como a pintura atrás dela ressaltava-lhe as feições delicadas? Como aquele quadro lhe evocava toda a dor e raiva dos últimos seis meses, e toda a indecisão com que agora se defrontava? Edward não sabia mais o que pensar.

— Aqui — disse Edward, levantando-se de repente. — Sente nesta cadeira.

Bella meneou a cabeça.

— Não, obrigada. Prefiro ficar em pé.

O que fazer? Insistir para que ela se sentasse? Que se afastasse do quadro porque não conseguia suportar vê-la ali?

Edward foi até a janela e se virou. Daquela posição, podia vê-la sem ver o quadro, e ainda mantinha contato visual com o pastor.

— Edward?

— Estou aqui, Bella.

— Eu sei. Junto à janela. E preocupado. Com o quê?

Ela o surpreendia, tanto quanto nas primeiras semanas mágicas em que haviam se conhecido. Jamais conseguira recusar-lhe um pedido. Como poderia agora? Mesmo se contar a verdade pudesse despertar-lhe uma dor desnecessária.

— Bella... — O reverendo Weber quebrou o silêncio, salvando Edward. — O Dr. Phil, o xerife Black e eu concordamos que passar algum tempo com o Sr. Cullen só pode lhe ser benéfico, a longo prazo. Mas, neste momento, você não tem lembranças do seu relacionamento anterior. Não queremos sobrecarregá-la sem necessidade, mas...

—... Será que eu me importaria de passar mais tempo, muito mais tempo, com o homem que diz ser meu marido? — Bella terminou a pergunta para ele em tom suave.

Weber suspirou, e Edward soltou a respiração que nem percebera estar contendo.

— É isso mesmo, querida. Importava-se? Edward observou as feições expressivas. Ela franziu o cenho, de leve, ao reclinar a cabeça, olhando na direção dele. E se Bella se recusasse a passar mais tempo com ele, depois do modo apaixonado como a tocara no dia anterior, o que faria? E por que sentia como se ela contivesse o futuro em suas mãos pequenas e hábeis?

— Não — Bella declarou, afinal. — Não me importo. A verdadeira pergunta, no entanto, é se Edward se importa.

**~~x~~**

— Você se incomoda? — perguntou Bella mais tarde enquanto Edward a guiava pelo jardim até o jipe. — Você não respondeu.

O silêncio em si já era uma resposta, e aquilo a deixou bastante desapontada. Edward devia estar se lembrando do dia anterior, do modo como perdera o controle. Claro que se importava. E então Bella lutou contra a sensação irracional de ter tido o mesmo desapontamento diversas vezes. Por causa de Edward? Fora por isso que o deixara?

— Importa-se ou não? — insistiu.

Ele parou e se virou, bloqueando lhe o caminho. Por um instante, Bella pensou que ele fosse tocá-la. Em vez disso, manteve-se bem rígido, como uma estátua.

— Edward?

— Esqueça Bella.

A voz não fora muito alta nem áspera, mas carregada de autoridade, sem deixar possibilidade para um desafio.

Esqueça, ela o ouviu dizer de novo, ainda que só em sua mente. Não insista. Deixe para lá. Já ouvira aquelas palavras antes. Muitas vezes? Da parte dele?

Veio-lhe de repente a imagem de uma garotinha ao lado de uma mulher mais velha, num hospital. A mulher dizia: _"você terá de voltar. Não há outro jeito. Minha filha está frágil demais para cuidar de você agora. Ela não consegue olhar para você sem se lembrar dos planos que havia feito"._

— Bella?

A preocupação na voz de Edward a fez voltar ao presente. Ergueu o olhar, lamentando as sombras, que não a deixavam ver seu rosto, os olhos.

— Qual é o problema?

— Uma lembrança, acho. Bem antiga. E, como sempre, não sei se é minha mesmo ou de algo que li ou vi. Alguma vez lhe contei sobre minha infância?

— Não.

Seu casamento durara apenas algumas horas, mas com certeza eles deveriam ter feito confidências um ao outro.

— E você me contou da sua?

— Sim.

Sim. Uma palavra só. E o muro voltou a cercá-lo, mantendo-a a distância.

— Por acaso eu traí sua confiança? De alguma forma usei esse conhecimento...

— Bella...

O tom doloroso da voz dele a silenciou. Ela sabia que aquele homem não demonstrava suas emoções com facilidade. Sem conseguir se conter, acariciou lhe o rosto. Ele estremeceu de leve ao toque, mas não se afastou enquanto Bella passava os dedos pelo queixo, achando-o forte e obstinado.

Um carro barulhento passou pela rua. Com relutância, ela se virou, sorrindo, zombeteira.

— O que fazíamos juntos quando éramos... Nós namoramos, não?

Edward também sorriu.

— Namoramos, sim.

— E íamos juntos a lugares?

Ele segurou-lhe a mão e a apertou de leve.

— Íamos a galerias e antiquários, andávamos pela praia e passeávamos no Lady B.

— Ah. — Ela queria gritar. Será que tudo lhe fora tirado? — Vamos pular essa parte. Havia algo que eu gostasse muito de fazer? E você, o que fazia antes de nos conhecermos?

— Antes de você, Bella, eu trabalhava. Doze horas por dia, e às vezes até dezoito.

Bella notou que Edward voltara ao tom formal.

— Vamos pular essa, também — disse ela, lutando por encontrar uma palavra, qualquer coisa que o fizesse melhorar de humor, em vão. Sentiu uma sombra passar pelo rosto e depois o sol, indicando que haviam chegado à calçada.

— Estacionei ali — informou ele, virando-se. Bella esperou enquanto Edward abria a porta do carro.

— É um jipe, por isso, mais alto que os carros convencionais. Posso ajudá-la?

— Sim, por favor.

O veículo era mesmo mais alto do que o confortável sedã do pastor, mas não tanto. E não batia com a imagem que ela formara de Edward e do tipo de carro que preferiria. Passou a mão pela porta e depois pelo assento estofado. Não havia mesmo um jeito elegante de conseguir entrar ali, pensou.

— Não é tão difícil — disse ela, virando de costas para o carro, passando a parte superior do corpo pela porta e levantando os pés.

Ouviu o riso relutante de Edward, depois um longo silêncio, e então sentiu as mãos dele completarem o trabalho de levantá-la até o assento.

— Pronto — disse ele.

A porta se fechou com um sólido baque, deixando-a só no interior do carro, com as pernas e a cintura ainda ardentes do toque das mãos dele, e coração e respiração acelerados, numa reação física inesperada.

Bella se recostou no banco macio e fechou os olhos.

Outra porta se abriu e Edward se instalou no banco ao lado.

— Desculpe-me, Bella. Eu devia ter trocado de carro com Tânia. Não pensei em como este seria inadequado para você.

Tânia? Por que aquele nome lhe soava tão familiar? Bella o guardou na memória para perguntar mais tarde. No momento, precisava lidar com outra questão.

— Não mais inadequado do que o do reverendo Weber da primeira vez que andei nele, nem o do xerife Black. Este é ótimo. Tem cheiro de novo.

— É alugado. Não sabia em que tipo de terreno teria de andar.

— Ah... Bom, é confortável.

— Sem dúvida. Diga-me, às vezes você se queixa? Alguma vez já perdeu a sua costumeira calma?

O ataque direto e agressivo fez com que Bella ficasse imóvel e calada, pensando no que o ocasionara.

Não era justo, bem agora, quando ela tentara ocultar seus pensamentos e emoções mais negros, quando pensara estar indo tão bem.

— Sabe muito bem a resposta — disse ela, enfim. — Caí ao chão, quase a seus pés, no dia em que você chegou. Ainda ontem desmaiei e fui colocada na cama como uma criança doente!

— É. — Ele tentava controlar a respiração. — Você está certa, claro.

Ouviu-o se deslocar no banco, virando-se para ela, e sentiu a mão de Edward se aproximar da sua e então recuar, abandonando-a nas trevas, apesar de estar a poucos centímetros de distância.

— Não sei como lidar com isso, Bella. Não sei como você faz.

Que coisa estranha de se dizer.

— Lido com isso porque não tenho escolha, Edward.

Dessa vez, ele segurou-lhe a mão, apertando-lhe os dedos.

— Sempre desconfiei de que você fosse mais forte do que eu.

Bella entrelaçou os dedos aos dele. Uma luz em meio às trevas. Uma trégua em seu isolamento. Sentiu a pressão de muitas lágrimas não derramadas forçando-lhe os olhos e a garganta.

— Impossível Edward. Eu não me sentiria tão segura a seu lado se isso fosse verdade.

Ficaram ali por um instante, envoltos em silêncio, mas Bella não se sentia sozinha. Quando Edward lhe apertou os dedos, suspirou e afastou a mão da sua, parecia saber quais seriam suas próximas palavras.

— Talvez estejamos fazendo algum progresso nessa situação maluca, afinal.

— É. Talvez. — Virou-se para o lado da janela, relutando em abandonar a magia do momento por que passara, mas sabendo que precisavam continuar. — O que você teria feito hoje se não tivesse estado comigo?

Ele suspirou de novo e deu partida no carro.

— Cuidando dos meus negócios. Preciso tomar uma decisão sobre onde instalar o escritório e onde morar, antes que minha equipe se amotine. Mike Newton, meu assistente, já selecionou alguns lugares.

— Mas você não pretende me levar para ver casas...

— Não.

Por quê? Por causa da história deles? Ou porque ela seria inútil, ou ficaria frustrada, por não poder enxergar?

— Gostaria de ir com você. Acho bom estarmos fazendo algo produtivo.

**~~x~~**

Mike fornecera a Edward as chaves e os endereços de dois prédios e uma casa. Os escritórios ficavam no subúrbio, além do aeroporto, num bairro relativamente novo, e Edward escolheu vê-los primeiro.

— Engraçado — disse ele, ajudando Bella a entrar no carro após saírem do segundo prédio. — Não pensei que existisse algum lugar nesta cidade que pertencesse ao século vinte, mas, em menos de um dia, Mike encontrou não um, mais dois locais assim.

— De todas as espeluncas em todas as cidades de todo o mundo. — Bella não soube de onde vieram as palavras.

Notando que Edward não fechara a porta de imediato, ela se voltou em sua direção.

— Casablanca.

— O que, Edward?

— Você acaba de citar uma frase do filme.

Bella conteve um gemido de frustração. Como podia citar um diálogo de filme quando não conseguia se lembrar de mais nada sobre sua vida, nem mesmo de ser casada, de ter tido um relacionamento íntimo com aquele homem cujo toque lhe parecia ser tão essencial?

Ele lhe acariciou o rosto.

— A sua segunda cópia do vídeo desse filme já estava gasta quando a conheci. Uma vez me disse que passar uma noite com uma tigela de pipocas, uma caixa de lenços de papel e esse filme eram melhores do que ir à maioria das mostras de arte. Claro que você não chorava quando ia a mostras de arte...

— E chorava ao ver esse filme?

— Todas às vezes. Acho que essas foram as únicas vezes em que a vi chorar.

A porta bateu com força, deixando a Bella perguntas cujas respostas não sabia se teria coragem suficiente de enfrentar. Mas possuía a coragem suficiente para não deixá-lo saber o quanto estava apavorada.

— Tem outro lugar para ver? — perguntou assim que o ouviu entrar no carro e se sentar.

— Uma casa. Você está disposta?

Se fosse sincera com ele, admitiria que o que desejava fazer era se esconder em seu quarto sozinha. Não. Se fosse sincera mesmo, admitiria que o que desejava de verdade era se esconder num quarto com ele nos braços, longe do mundo, para... Para...

— Estou — respondeu, aprumando os ombros e colocando o cinto de segurança. — Claro que estou.

Edward não conhecia a mulher que agora se sentava silenciosa a seu lado. Constatou esse triste fato enquanto dirigia de volta ao centro da cidade. Não porque ela houvesse se ocultado dele, embora isso também devesse ser considerado, mas porque ele tinha medo da realidade.

Achara Bella afetuosa, amável e alegre, e ele precisava tanto de afeto, amor e alegria em sua vida que não receava ir mais fundo.

Não lhe perguntara sobre a infância, não fizera mais do que perguntas superficiais sobre seu tempo no colégio e o início da carreira. Talvez devesse ter perguntado se ela o amava de verdade, porque, em retrospectiva, ele suspeitava de que não havia feito muito por merecer o seu amor.

Ele, que jurara jamais se deixar usar outra vez, não fizera muito além de usá-la, de se aproveitar dela.

— Estamos no centro, de novo? Parece que saímos do asfalto e voltamos aos tijolos.

As palavras suaves o despertaram do devaneio.

— Isso mesmo. Estamos a três quadras da casa paroquial.

Encontrando o botão de controle, Bella fez descer a janela e aspirou profundamente o ar fresco e perfumado. O silêncio se restabeleceu até ser quebrado por Edward.

— Não acredito!

— O que foi?

— A cerca de ferro por onde passamos ontem! Aquela com uma fileira de pinheiros bloqueando a visão da casa!

— O que tem?

— É o próximo local da lista.

— Por que está tão desconfiado?

— Coincidências, Bella. Você sabe que não acredito nelas. "Coincidência coisa nenhuma", pensou ele, entrando com o jipe e ultrapassando a fileira de pinheiros. A casa de Bella. A casa com que ela sempre sonhara.

"Não quero uma casa muito grande", ela lhe dissera certa vez, com um sorriso provocante. "Uma casa média. E antiga. Um quarto numa das extremidades com janelas para todos os lados, para que eu possa pintar. Uma cozinha grande e agradável, e o andar de cima com vários quartos para as crianças." Nesse ponto, a voz dela perdera o tom brincalhão. "Muitas e muitas crianças. Não se importaria, não é, Edward? Quero a casa cheia de crianças. Nossas. Nossas de verdade."

— O que foi? Qual é o problema?

— Problema? — Edward meneou a cabeça, sem acreditar no que acontecia. — E se, de repente, você não apenas caiu da montanha, Bella, mas, como Alice, caiu no buraco do coelho e trouxe a todos para o País das Maravilhas?

— Edward?

As perguntas naqueles olhos expressivos eram demais para ele enfrentar naquele instante. Soltou o cinto de segurança e respirou fundo antes de levar a mão ao trinco.

— Está tudo bem, Bella. Vamos dar uma olhada na casa.

**Edward é sempre desconfiado. Será uma boa ideia eles dois passarem um tempo juntos?**

**Respondendo os reviews: **

**Guest: **Todas as pistas começam a apontar pra ela. Beijos.

**monica . silva . 31105674: **Bella é honesta, Edward não está muito confiante nisso não. Beijos.

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Estou ansiosa pra descobrir sua opinião. Beijos.

**Até domingo!**


	10. Chapter 8

**Desculpem-me se houver algum erro.**

**Capítulo 8**

Bella tirou os sapatos e se sentou numa cadeira estofada, no quarto banhado pelo sol por todos os lados. Sentindo-se mais confortável do que nunca em toda a sua vida, perguntou a Edward, virado de frente para uma das janelas:

— Vai ficar com ela, não vai?

— Não devia. É inadequada.

— Como assim? Parece perfeita para você.

— Parece, não é?

— Gostaria de não atrapalhar ainda mais a sua vida, mas, se insiste em transferir parte de seu escritório para a cidade, este local é grande o bastante para você estabelecer uma espécie de central de comando enquanto Mike encontra escritórios adequados para a equipe.

— E eu posso sair do hotel e ficar num lugar só meu. Preciso disso, Bella.

— Entendo.

Edward hesitou, ainda de frente para a janela; então, se virou para Bella.

— Sei que entende. E você foi a única que sempre entendeu, a única a quem fui capaz de admitir alguma fraqueza, em muitos, muitos anos.

Surpresa com aquelas palavras, mas sentindo que havia várias coisas que ele ainda não queria lhe dizer, Bella lhe estendeu a mão, convidando-o a se sentar a seu lado.

— Por quê?

Ele tomou-lhe a mão e, após um minuto de hesitação, sentou-se.

— Por que eu me resguardo? Por que me mantenho distante? Por que sou solitário?

E por que ela sentia um eco de todas aquelas ações dentro dela própria?

A mão de Edward se fechou sobre a de Bella. Ela notou uma alteração na respiração dele, como se estivesse se preparando para uma conversa árdua.

— Não é segredo — declarou, enfim. — Black sabe. Estou certo de que a essa altura o reverendo também sabe. Todos os meus sócios, todos os que estavam em San Francisco quando aconteceu. Você também sabia.

Sabia o quê?

— Sou muito rico. Não tenho nenhum mérito nisso. Minha família sempre soube fazer os negócios prosperarem. Nasci rico. Achava tudo muito natural até que, em meus dez anos de idade, alguém, provavelmente mais de uma pessoa, decidiu que possuía mais direitos do que a minha família ao que havíamos acumulado. Eu devia estar com meus pais, mas não estava, porque tinham me deixado em casa, de castigo. Deus! Nem sei o que fiz para deixar meu pai zangado. Ele nunca se zangava.

Sua dor era quase palpável, tão real que Bella a captou pelo toque das mãos.

— Edward, não precisa...

— Preciso, sim. Bella, você não me abandonou. Sei disso agora. Mas preciso lhe contar por que cheguei a acreditar que você me deixou.

Ela assentiu, estimulando-o a prosseguir.

— O resgate que pediram por minha família era de dois milhões de dólares, uma soma nada impossível, considerando-se nossos bens, mas difícil de reunir no curto espaço de tempo que os sequestradores nos deram. O FBI disse que provavelmente não adiantaria nada pagar o resgate. Não era para eu escutar isso, mas escutei. E era verdade. Jamais vimos meus pais vivos de novo, e nunca encontramos o corpo de minha irmã.

— Oh, meu Deus!

— Fui colocado sob a guarda da irmã de meu pai e seu marido. Dizer que eu era uma criança-problema seria pouco. Meu tio ficava me dizendo: "Seja um homem. Aja como um homem em vez de ficar chorando como um bebê". Eu tentei. Mas a verdade era que o único valor que eu tinha para ele era por ser herdeiro dos Cullen, e meu tio fez o possível para que não restasse muito a ser herdado quando, enfim, convenci um juiz a rever a sua guarda. O único valor que eu tinha para muitas pessoas... Mulheres, parentes, empregados... Era como herdeiro dos Cullen. Acabei me acostumando e parando de procurar algo além disso, aceitando que todas essas pessoas deviam estar certas.

— Não, Edward, não!

— Foi por isso que, no início, não acreditei que você pudesse ser real. E então, quando comecei a acreditar, quando comecei a precisar do seu afeto e amor, guardei comigo um pouco daquela desconfiança, para me proteger de amá-la demais. Não houve bilhete de resgate, Bella. Contei isso a Black. Aferrei-me a isso, também, como um afogado se agarra a uma corda, porque, quando voltei ao apartamento e descobri que você se fora e que o cofre tinha sido arrombado, meu primeiro temor foi de que aquela história estivesse se repetindo. Mas havia um bilhete seu, dizendo que me abandonara, que jamais me amara e que descobrira que havia cometido um erro.

"Não!", ela quis gritar bem alto. Não poderia ter feito aquilo. Mas não tinha certeza, tinha?

Edward segurou a mão dela, acariciando de leve o ferimento do seu dedo anular.

— Sabe como isso aconteceu?

Ela balançou a cabeça. Não, não sabia, também. Era só um entre tantos mistérios em sua vida, que, por pior que fossem, perdiam a força quando pensava naqueles com os quais Edward fora forçado a conviver.

— Alguém, fazendo-me acreditar ser você, mandou os seus anéis de volta para mim. Sem os diamantes. Desconfio que tenha sido a mesma pessoa que a forçou a escrever aquele bilhete, porque sei que você jamais partiria daquela forma, jamais teria dito aquelas coisas, mesmo se as sentisse.

Soltou-lhe a mão e se levantou, distanciando-se dela.

— Eu precisava acreditar que você havia me deixado, Bella. Era a única forma de sobreviver. Sinto muito.

Ele lhe deu as costas e seus passos sobre o ladrilho ecoaram a solidão que o envolvia. E a ela também.

— Edward? — Ele estava deixando-a? Mesmo sabendo que ele jamais a abandonaria numa casa estranha, ou em outra qualquer, ela entrou em pânico. Outra vez, não. Não aguentaria aquilo outra vez. — Edward!

Os passos dele estancaram. Devagar, voltou para o lado de Bella. Roçou-lhe a face, notando a trilha molhada. Mas ele não acabara de dizer que ela nunca chorava?

— Não chore, Bella. Oh, Deus, não queria fazer você chorar!

— Por favor. — Ela estendeu-lhe as mãos, passando os braços em torno de sua cintura e ocultando o rosto em seu peito. — Oh, por favor!

Não sabia, no entanto, se queria dizer por favor, não me deixe, ou por favor, não me machuque mais, ou por favor, não tenha deixado de me amar. Tudo o que ela sabia era que precisava de seu toque, de seu abraço, da ilusão, mesmo que por um breve instante, de pertencer a alguém.

— Bella... Oh, Bella, vou cuidar de você, prometo. Vamos ficar aqui até que a pessoa que lhe fez isso seja presa. Black está trabalhando no caso, em contato com a polícia de San Francisco e com um detetive particular. Vamos descobrir quem fez essa barbaridade. Não vou deixar que a machuquem de novo. Vou cuidar disso para você. E nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça, vou compensá-la por não ter acreditado em você, por não tê-la procurado.

Ele lhe dissera que a amara, com a mesma clareza com que dissera que havia lutado contra esse amor. Mas seria verdade? Edward a teria amado realmente? E se tivesse, seria possível que ainda sentisse algo por ela?

O amor não sobrevivia a problemas como os que haviam tido.

Não havia sobrevivido, não seria possível.

Como saberia disso, se não fosse por experiência?

E então Bella compreendeu o que mais ele havia dito. Recuou e o encarou.

— Eu não... Vocês... Não estão achando que corro perigo, não é?

Ele sentou-se a seu lado na cadeira, puxando-a e descansando o rosto contra sua cabeça. Ela ficou tensa diante do toque, mesmo antes de admitir a si mesma que era em seus, braços que desejava estar, que precisava estar.

— Tânia mandou verificar o seu passado antes do casamento. Eu não sabia disso na época. Não gostei quando soube. Não li o relatório — declarou, rápido, quando ela tentou se virar. — Mas agora estou contente por ele existir, porque, assim que Paul Slater, o detetive, conseguir uma cópia, talvez tenhamos uma pista de quem lhe fez isso.

— Alguém no meu passado? — perguntou ela, notando a incerteza em suas palavras, mas sabendo que não tinha conhecimentos que a explicassem. — Alguém que eu conhecia, em quem confiava, ou...

— Ou amava? — ele completou em seu lugar. — Deus, espero que não, Bella. Mas, se não for isso, quem seria? Temos tão poucas pistas e tantas coincidências estranhas, e o tempo... O tempo que passou desde o acontecimento não ajuda.

Ela ouviu a porta da frente se abrir e fechar com violência, e a batida vigorosa dos saltos de uma mulher sobre o piso de madeira do hall de entrada antes de serem abafados pelo tapete da sala. Sentiu Edward ficar tenso e depois relaxar, na certa entendendo quem havia entrado na casa.

— E essa agora? — disse ele, mais para si próprio do que para ela, que tentou se afastar, mas foi segura por ele. — É só Tânia. Problemas? — perguntou quando os passos chegaram ao piso do quarto onde estavam.

Uma voz feminina, suave e refinada, respondeu:

— Pode apostar que sim. Gibbons, do escritório de Houston, está no celular. Insiste que é urgente e que só você pode cuidar do caso.

Edward suspirou e se levantou.

— Onde é a ligação?

— No telefone do carro.

Edward levou a mão ao ombro de Bella.

— Vou tentar ser rápido — avisou-lhe. — Tânia? Quer fazer companhia a Bella enquanto vejo o que há de errado em Houston?

Tânia permaneceu em silêncio por alguns momentos depois que Edward saiu do quarto. Então, ainda quieta, andou até o lugar onde Bella se encontrava. Bella sentiu uma forte carga negativa em sua presença e estranhou o silêncio dela.

— Tânia? Há algo errado?

— Não sei, Bella. Por que você não me conta?

A voz ainda era suave e refinada, mas agora sem nenhum traço da afeição com que falara com Edward.

— Nós não éramos amigas, não é?

— Não muito. Eu achava que você era uma parasita, que só queria dinheiro. Ainda acho. Infelizmente, Edward parece pensar que você é necessária para a sua felicidade. Não o magoe outra vez.

As palavras foram pronunciadas com frieza, tornando-se ainda mais sinistras por sua completa falta de expressão. Bella estremeceu diante de tanto rancor.

— Não o magoe outra vez, — repetiu Tânia — ou irá se ver comigo. Agora, já que tivemos uma boa conversa e nos entendemos melhor do que nunca, vou ver se Edward precisa de ajuda.

Edward retornou sozinho. Apenas alguns minutos haviam se passado, mas eram instantes que Bella jamais gostaria de reviver. Alguma vez conhecera um ódio como o que Tânia lhe demonstrara? Teria a assistente de Edward deixado sempre claro seus sentimentos com relação à Bella? E a Edward? Estaria Tânia certa? Seria Bella uma parasita atrás de dinheiro? Poderia magoar Edward?

— Desculpe-me a interrupção — disse Edward, se aproximando.

Bella balançou a cabeça, tentando se livrar dos pensamentos negativos.

— Conseguiu resolver o problema de Houston?

— Sim. Aqui.

Ela sentiu algo roçar-lhe a mão.

— O quê?

— Seus sapatos. Não importa. Fique sentada. — Se ajoelhou diante dela e calçou-lhe as sandálias. — Você jamais gostou de sapatos. Fico surpreso por esta ser a primeira vez que a vejo sem eles em Avalon.

Ela fez uma careta.

— Bem, depois de ter perdido os sapatos algumas vezes, achei melhor não os tirar mais.

— Você precisa de mim por perto, Bella. Sempre encontrarei os sapatos para você.

"E se eu perder algo mais? Como eu mesma?" Levou a mão ao ombro dele, na urgência de tocá-lo.

— Edward, tem certeza? Não tem de ficar comigo, sabe?

O ombro dele ficou tenso ao toque.

— Quer que eu fique, Bella?

Se queria?! Sim. Mais do que a própria vida, queria aquele homem a seu lado. Com ele, enfrentaria qualquer coisa: a agressividade de Tânia, as dúvidas sobre a sua segurança, levantadas por Edward, até mesmo um mundo sem visão nem lembranças. Mesmo se ele só ficasse porque se sentisse responsável por ela?

— Bella?

A surpreendente vulnerabilidade na voz dele a lembrou do aviso de Tânia. Magoá-lo? Não, jamais.

— Sim — disse ela, em voz baixa e hesitante. — Sim!

**~~x~~**

A noite era calma e silenciosa, com apenas uma leve brisa agitando as cortinas das janelas de seu quarto. Bella estava só na escuridão, obcecada pelo rosto de um homem que via apenas em seus sonhos. Edward? Com certeza era Edward.

Fechou os olhos e se entregou à lembrança do sonho do qual acabara de despertar, ao homem naquele sonho. Seus olhos eram escuros, intensos, num rosto tenso de desejo. Suas mãos fortes, de dedos longos, escuras contra o branco do vestido que ela usava, tremiam ao tocarem o primeiro botão coberto de seda. Não havia palavras acompanhando as imagens. Nenhum nome. Nenhuma noção de tempo ou espaço. Apenas um desejo, um vazio profundo que clamava pelo fim da solidão, clamava pela realização.

Mas não houve nenhuma. O sonho terminou ali, deixando-a ardendo, sozinha, no escuro da noite, balançando para frente e para trás no assento próximo da janela, abraçando a si própria, porque não havia mais ninguém para abraçar. Porque ele não estava ali para abraçá-la.

**~~x~~**

Edward se forçou a esperar até depois do desjejum na manhã seguinte para bater à porta da casa do pastor. Bella, bonita como sempre em outro de seus vestidos diáfanos, parecia não ter dormido melhor do que ele. Depois de trocar amabilidades com o reverendo e a Sra. Weber, Edward pegou a cesta de piquenique que a sorridente Sue Clearwater lhe trouxera da cozinha e levou Bella para o jardim.

— Um piquenique? Como Ângela preparou a cesta? Você não falou nada de piquenique ontem!

Na verdade, não falara coisa alguma. Só a trouxera para casa e a fitara em silêncio, tentando encontrar respostas que sabia não estarem lá. Então, receando assustá-la com a força de seu desejo, tomara-lhe o rosto entre as mãos por longos segundos antes de lhe dar um rápido beijo nos lábios.

— Tive a ideia logo depois. Uma boa ideia, eu acho.

— Sem dúvida! Aonde vamos?

— A um lugar só nosso, Bella. Onde não sejamos interrompidos, por mais bem-intencionadas que sejam as interrupções.

— Será possível? — perguntou ela, com um riso zombeteiro. — Você ficou com a casa?

— Fiquei. Vai levar alguns dias até estar pronta para eu me mudar, mas por enquanto, ao menos, só eu tenho as chaves do portão, e falei a todo o mundo que vou estar incomunicável o dia todo.

Estenderam a toalha sobre o gramado e se sentaram sobre ela.

"Sempre encontrarei os sapatos para você." Sorrindo ao se lembrar das palavras, Bella tirou as sandálias e dobrou as pernas, ajeitando a volumosa saia.

A água da fonte que alimentava o lago borbulhava, alegre, e respingava sobre as rochas do caminho. Perto, novas folhas tenras se agitavam nas árvores, e os ramos balançavam de leve, lançando sombra e luz sobre eles. Os pássaros cantavam, e um delicado aroma de flores perfumava os ares.

A manhã seria perfeita, se não fosse a tensão que Bella sentia entre ambos. Estranhos não ficariam tão embaraçados.

Estranhos, pelo menos, estariam tentando se comunicar e não teriam tantas incertezas sobre o passado obscuro, nem dúvidas sobre o futuro.

De repente, a toalha sobre a qual se sentavam era um cenário ao mesmo tempo íntimo demais e sem a intimidade suficiente. Rápida e descuidada, Bella calçou as sandálias, levantou-se e andou na direção da fonte.

— Bella?

Parando bem atrás dela, Edward pousou a mão sobre seu ombro, e em seguida a retirou.

Ela permaneceu nas sombras. Sempre nas sombras: a visão, as lembranças, a vida. Mas uma coisa era muito clara, naquele momento: aquele era o seu sonho. Não o cenário, nem o tempo. Mas o vazio. O desejo terrível. E o homem? Oh, Deus, seria ele também o mesmo?

Virou-se para Edward e o encontrou ainda mais perto do que pensara. Decidida, embora trêmula devido ao inexplicável desejo, ergueu o rosto para ele, tentando captar, tentando saber. Como não adiantasse, levou a mão ao rosto dele, contornando lhe as linhas da face, da testa, dos lábios. E então o sentiu estremecer.

— Edward?

— Sim, Bella — disse ele, num tom ao mesmo tempo áspero e gentil.

Os dois eram vulneráveis e estavam feridos. Alguém tinha de dar o primeiro passo. Alguém precisava correr o risco e...

— Edward, quero que me beije.

Ele levou as mãos ao rosto dela, segurando-o.

— Do jeito como teria me beijado no jardim dos Weber, se Sarah não houvesse interrompido. Do modo como o seu toque, o seu silêncio e a tensão entre nós me dizem que você deseja. Agora.

As palavras dele eram quase um gemido:

— Bella, não posso...

Errara. Ela errara. E tivera tanta certeza! Tanta quanto antes, muito tempo atrás...

Todas as suas forças lhe faltaram. Mesmo assim, conseguiu manter o queixo erguido e os ombros eretos ao afastar as mãos do rosto de Edward.

— Desculpe-me. É óbvio que me enganei.

Ele não podia deixá-la ir. Cravou as mãos nos ombros dela, para detê-la.

— Se eu a beijar, não vou querer parar. E ainda não estamos prontos para isso, estamos?

Estavam?

— E se não estivermos agora, estaremos algum dia? Eu, trancada num mundo sem nenhuma lembrança? Você disse que eu te amava. E que você me amava também. Mas alguma vez fizemos amor, Edward? Nem isso eu tenho como recordação.

E o sonho, não era exatamente aquilo? Uma lembrança que seu consciente não a permitia alcançar?

— Uma vez — respondeu ele, sacudindo-a de leve. — Só uma vez. Em nossa noite de núpcias. E, por mais experiente que eu fosse, senti como se tivesse sido a minha primeira noite, como tinha sido para você.

Ela o fitou, aliviada. Sua primeira vez. Com ele. Oh, sim, era Edward em seus sonhos! Graças a Deus! Sentiu uma lágrima escorrer lhe pelo rosto. Para alguém que só chorava com filmes tristes, estava indo bem demais...

Edward passou o dedo por seu rosto, enxugando lhe a lágrima, e ela percebeu que teria de se expor ainda mais.

Levou as mãos ao rosto dele, outra vez.

— Você tem cabelos escuros. Quase negros. E olhos também escuros, com brilhos dourados e verdes. Pele bronzeada. E uma cicatriz pequena, antiga, aqui... — Indicou um ponto na testa dele, junto à linha dos cabelos. — E eu te desejava mais do que tudo, mais do que a própria vida.

Edward soltou um longo suspiro e, por um instante, Bella teve receio de haver cometido o maior erro de sua vida. Então ele a tomou nos braços com violência.

— Bella, quando voltei para o apartamento e descobri que você se fora, senti como se meu coração tivesse sido arrancado do meu peito. E foi mesmo. Porque, sem você, eu não tinha coração. Só a casca de um corpo sem vida, sem sentimentos. A dor de perdê-la depois de uma vida vazia era mais do que eu podia suportar. Precisei me fechar a tudo.

— Oh, Edward! — interrompeu lhe a torrente de palavras levando os dedos aos lábios sedutores. — Eu entendo. Eu, entre todas as pessoas, tenho de entender.

— Sim! Você sempre entendeu. Como pude me permitir esquecer isso?

— Não diga mais nada — sussurrou. — Só me abrace.

"Me abrace. Me beije. Faça amor comigo. Nunca me deixe partir. Nunca me abandone." Abandoná-la? Como pudera pensar que aquele homem seria capaz disso? Ele precisava dela tanto quanto ela dele. Estava certa disso e de que ele ainda relutava em expressar aquela necessidade.

— Oh, Edward — sussurrou, sabendo que nisso, também, precisava ser a primeira.

Com um leve suspiro, Bella encontrou os lábios de Edward, primeiro com os dedos, depois com sua boca macia.

Ele ficou tenso diante do toque, e então, sentindo a inevitabilidade do que viria a seguir, rendeu-se ao desejo que ela captara.

— Sim — gemeu ele, abrindo a boca para que ela a penetrasse, parando de combater o desejo e começando a compartilhá-lo com Bella. — Sim, meu amor!

**Parece que finalmente o Edward está se decidindo sobre o que quer. O que acharam da conversa com a Tânia?**

**Respondendo os reviews:**

**monica . silva . 31105674: **É bem complicado. Edward sem saber no que confiar e Bella não sabendo se quer se lembrar. Beijos.

**tania . filipe99: **Obrigada por comentar! Beijos.

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Eles com sentimentos tão diferentes e ao mesmo tempo tão iguais. Sua desconfiança está no lugar certo. Beijos.

**Até quarta-feira.**


	11. Chapter 9

**O relatório do detive está pronto. Hoje saberemos mais sobre o passado da Bella.**

**Capítulo 9**

Edward a carregou para um quarto escuro e fresco dentro da casa. Devagar, como se Bella fosse o seu bem mais precioso, a pousou numa cama ampla, coberta por uma colcha de crochê.

Quando se afastou, ela estendeu as mãos, puxando-o. Edward se deitou ao seu lado, deslizando os lábios pelo rosto e pelo pescoço de Bella.

— Oh, querida... Pensei que nunca mais voltaríamos a ficar juntos.

— Eu sei.

Bella conteve um gemido quando a mão máscula desceu para cobrir-lhe o seio. Como alguém tão forte quanto Edward podia ser tão delicado? Como ele, num mundo sem amor, aprendera a lhe demonstrar o quanto apreciava o seu toque? E como Bella poderia viver sem ele?

Sobrevivera a um mundo sem cores. Mas agora, com seu toque, os murmúrios ternos, o movimento cada vez mais ávido do corpo contra o seu, a carícia dos lábios que a enlouquecia... Edward lhe devolvia a cor, lhe devolvia a vida.

Ele só hesitou no momento da união, quando se sentiu pronto para torná-la sua. Bella passou os dedos sobre as linhas de seu rosto, quase o vendo, como no sonho, tenso de desejo.

— Eu te amo, Edward. Sempre te amei. Sempre te amarei. Mesmo que eu não me lembre de mais nada sobre minha vida antes de Avalon, disso eu tenho certeza. — Ergueu-se para ele numa súplica silenciosa.

Deixando escapar um gemido profundo, Edward consumou a união. E então, dando tudo de si a ponto de trazer mais lágrimas aos olhos dela, a levou ao clímax antes de alcançar sua própria realização, no mais completo ato de adoração ao corpo da mulher amada.

**~~x~~**

Uma brisa suave soprava pelo quarto quando Bella despertou. Moveu-se de leve, escutando os pássaros cantarem, e sentiu que havia alguém bem ao seu lado.

Edward.

A lembrança de sua manhã de amor a aqueceu. Tudo lhe parecia perfeito. Era exatamente ali que devia estar, com ele.

Virou-se para Edward.

— Eu dormi... — desculpou-se.

— Sei disso. Desconfiei de que você precisava de descanso, não tendo dormido a noite passada.

Bella corou diante da recordação da noite inquieta, dos sonhos com Edward.

— E como é que você sabe? — perguntou ela, rindo. O toque real de Edward fora muito melhor do que no sonho...

— Porque eu também não dormi. Nem tomei o café da manhã.

— Você não devia ter feito isso.

— O quê?

— Falado sobre comida. Com isso, despertou um gigante adormecido!

— Ora, ora! — Edward sorriu, brincalhão. — Espere aqui. Eu já volto.

— Não, senhor. Antes de mais nada, quero um delicioso beijo de bom dia.

— Insaciável! É o único beijo que ousarei lhe dar, se pretendemos comer alguma coisa antes do fim do dia.

Bella passava a mão pela colcha de crochê, enquanto Edward saía do quarto. Seria tão bonita quanto agradável ao tato? Levantando-se, tentou arrumar a cama. Esticou o lençol de baixo e o prendeu sob o colchão; depois, estendeu o de cima. Colocou os travesseiros na cabeceira e se deitou sobre eles, sentindo o tecido macio de algodão contra a pele nua.

— Devo ser uma femme fatale — murmurou, cobrindo-se com o lençol.

— É sim. Não há dúvida.

Bella não o ouvira retornar. O riso dele a fez enrubescer.

— Você não devia ter ouvido isso — disse ela, se enrolando com firmeza no lençol.

— E você não devia ter ficado embaraçada.

Bella ergueu o queixo.

— É, bem... Talvez você deva me dizer o que fazer.

— Isso é fácil. — Edward pôs uma bandeja ao lado da cama. — Você deve me dizer que sou um amante fantástico e que eu a faço se sentir como uma femme fatale.

— Ah! Foi isso o que fiz da outra vez?

— Não. — A voz dele soou carregada da tensão que ela, por ingenuidade, pensou haver se dissipado. — Não. Foi o que você tentou fazer, mas eu não deixei.

Sentindo frio de repente, Bella tentou puxar o lençol mais para cima.

— Aqui — disse Edward, após um instante. — Incline-se para frente.

Obedecendo sem questionar, ela sentiu o algodão macio roçar os ombros e sorveu o perfume inigualável do sabonete e da loção de Edward.

— A sua camisa?

— É.

Edward levantou a gola para proteger-lhe o pescoço e tomou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos. Teria ele afastado seus demônios com tanta facilidade? Parecia que sim, pensou Bella, porque o tom zombeteiro voltara à sua voz.

— Fica melhor em você do que em mim. — Levantou a bandeja e a colocou no colo dela, com cuidado, antes de se sentar na cama a seu lado. — Apesar de, com certeza, sua pele nua ser muito mais bonita do que qualquer roupa.

Bella concluiu que não devia estar acostumada com elogios, pois sentiu certo desconforto, que Edward notou. Ele riu e a abraçou.

— Não sei quanto a você, mas eu vou precisar comer se quiser manter as forças.

Depois do almoço, satisfeito e descansado, Edward pôs a bandeja de lado e se recostou nos travesseiros, com um cálice de vinho. Passara outra vez o braço em torno de Bella e às vezes se aproximava mais, roçando o rosto contra seus cabelos ou apenas a abraçando.

E conversaram. Teriam conversado assim antes?

Teria Edward falado daquele modo alguma vez com ela?

Bella contara a respeito das cores e formas que dominavam seus sonhos. Contara do homem que os povoara desde que despertara no hospital, a sós e assustada por não saber quem era até então. Falara de como o amor das pessoas da cidade a assustara no início, porque parecia tão diferente do que se poderia esperar.

Contara de um vazio dentro dela que jamais conseguira entender até que Edward o preenchesse.

Dissera que provocava o homem em seus sonhos, mesmo sabendo que flertava com o perigo, só para lhe arrancar um sorriso, o que, mesmo nos sonhos, sabia ser raro.

— Eu o provocava, Edward?

Ele tossiu, contendo o riso. — O tempo todo. Fazia de tudo para que eu abandonasse a imagem de pessoa correta, madura, experiente.

— Oh! E consegui?

— O nome Thony... O que significa para você? — Ele perguntou, ignorando a indagação de Bella.

Nada. Não mais do que o nome Edward. Mas ela o pronunciara duas vezes e sabia que devia ser importante. Meneou a cabeça de leve, em negativa.

— Você odiava meu nome. Ou o que ele representava. Uma vez você disse que Edward Anthony Masen Cullen IV era nome adequado para uma firma inteira, não para um homem. E acho que você detestava a pessoa que eu às vezes encarnava sob esse nome. "Pomposo", você me chamava. E estava certa. Houve um dia em que eu, com meu estilo maduro e correto, tentei impressioná-la. Então você olhou através da janela, apontou para um galinheiro na casa ao lado do seu prédio e falou: "Está vendo aquele franguinho ali, todo orgulhoso? Você fica parecido com ele quando age assim. Thony... Alguém deve ter visto a similaridade, há gerações". Desde então, sempre que eu ficava sério demais, enfadonho, pedante, você cortava meu nome, lembrando-me, sem que ninguém mais soubesse, o que achava de minha atitude.

— E você continuou a me ver?

— Oh, Bella. A essa altura eu precisava continuar a vê-la.

— Precisava? — Por que era tão difícil acreditar que alguém precisasse tanto dela?

— Precisava, sim — confirmou, envolvendo-a em seus braços. — Você se tornou fundamental em minha vida. — Com a voz embargada e a mão trêmula, Edward ergueu o rosto de Bella. — Do mesmo modo como agora preciso fazer amor com você de novo.

**~~x~~**

Bella ficou em silêncio durante o caminho de volta à casa do pastor naquela tarde. Só se consolava um pouco porque Edward também não se mostrava nada animado com a ideia de voltar para lá.

— Droga! — resmungou Edward, freando.

— O que foi?

— Chegamos à casa do pastor. E o seu amigo, o xerife, está aqui.

— O xerife Black? — Ela balançou a cabeça. Não podia ser ciúme o que notara na voz de Edward. — Ele tem sido um bom amigo, Edward. Qual é o problema?

Ele hesitou, cobrindo a mão dela com a sua, apertando-a, de leve.

— Ou ele está aqui para se certificar de que eu não a magoei de alguma forma ou tem novidades. Talvez os próximos minutos não sejam muito agradáveis para você.

— E para você?

— Para mim, tudo bem. Vou vestir minha máscara de dono de empresas. Com ela, ninguém me atinge.

Estaria brincando? De qualquer modo, aquilo se aproximava muito do que ela suspeitava que ele houvesse feito a vida toda. Bella hesitou enquanto abria o cinto de segurança. E quanto a ela própria? Disporia de uma máscara adequada para enfrentar o xerife? Precisaria de uma?

O fato era que, por mais que temesse o que os esperava na agradável casa do reverendo, teria de enfrentar.

A Sra. Weber os recebeu no hall e os encaminhou à sala de visitas, pedindo licença para se retirar em seguida. Como Edward suspeitara, Black se levantou à sua entrada, e não parecia feliz. Fitou Bella em silêncio. Edward sabia que ele notaria o quanto ela mudara: seus olhos brilhavam e o corpo parecia irradiar uma nova segurança. Em outras palavras, parecia uma mulher bem-amada.

— Srta. Bella... — cumprimentou o xerife. — Cullen...

— Que bom que veio, xerife. Sarah está com o senhor?

— Ela me pediu para lhe dizer que virá mais tarde. — A voz do xerife era mais suave ao falar com Bella, e Edward o notava muito bem. — Desculpe-me, esta é uma visita oficial. Você se importaria se nós... Se eu conversasse a sós com... O seu marido?

Edward sentiu os dedos de Bella cerrarem-se sobre seu braço ao mesmo tempo em que seu queixo se erguia.

— Se está perguntando se eu me importo de sair para que os dois possam conversar sobre meu passado e futuro, então minha resposta só pode ser sim. Não acha que está na hora de começar a me incluir nessas conversas?

Black olhou para Edward. Não queria Bella ali, não desejava perturbá-la, mas, como Edward, parecia entender que ela precisava participar.

Edward a guiou até uma poltrona e ficou ao seu lado. Black voltou ao seu lugar no lado oposto. Então Edward notou um envelope de entrega expressa sobre a mesa ao lado do xerife.

— O relatório de Slater?

Black assentiu.

— Srta. Bella, antes do seu casamento, a Srta. Harrison, assistente do Sr. Cullen, mandou um detetive particular investigar o seu passado.

— Eu sei. Edward me contou ontem. Mas ele não pôde me contar o que o relatório revelava. Será que... O senhor...

— Sim, está aqui. E, sim, eu o li.

Ele fitou Edward. Vendo-o assentir, pegou o envelope.

— Não há absolutamente nada em seu passado que a envergonhe, Srta. Bella — afirmou, afastando o que Edward suspeitava serem os maiores medos inconfessados de Bella. — Nenhum mistério, nenhum registro de prisão, nem mesmo comportamento suspeito. Tudo limpo, certinho.

Com os dedos ainda cravados no braço de Edward e o corpo irradiando tensão, ela se voltou para o xerife.

— Então não há nada que indique que algo que eu tenha feito provocou em alguém a vontade de se vingar de mim...

— Não.

Bella respirou fundo e se inclinou para frente.

— Conte-me tudo. Por favor.

Black não se preocupou em tirar os papéis do envelope.

— Antes de começar, gostaria que se lembrasse de que você é honesta. Porque existem algumas coisas, desde o começo, que escapam ao seu controle e que talvez lhe sejam um pouco... Desagradáveis, escutando-as assim, de supetão.

Ela parecia estar se preparando para receber um golpe. Edward passou o braço em torno de seus ombros, confortando-a da única maneira que sentia que ela iria aceitar.

— Conte-me — tornou a pedir.

Black assentiu.

— Você foi filha única de uma mãe solteira que jamais revelou quem era seu pai.

Bella estremeceu, mas manteve o silêncio.

— Parece que sua mãe a amava muito. Ficou com você, cuidou de você. Precisava mantê-la numa creche enquanto trabalhava. Você não tinha ainda nem três anos de idade quando ela foi assassinada por um assaltante ao sair do trabalho, tarde da noite. Como não tivesse outro parente, você foi colocada aos cuidados do Estado. Aos cinco anos, a adotaram, mas, um pouco antes de a adoção ser completada, sua família adotiva saiu em viagem e sofreu um acidente. O homem que ia ser seu pai morreu, a mulher dele ficou muito ferida, tanto física quanto emocionalmente. A mãe dela a convenceu a cancelar a adoção. Você foi enviada de volta e viveu em diversos lares, sem resultados dignos de nota e sem grandes problemas até se formar no segundo grau e ingressar na faculdade de artes plásticas. Lá, houve um episódio desagradável.

Black a olhava, atento a qualquer reação.

— No primeiro ano — continuou —, você acusou o seu orientador de assédio sexual. Com a divulgação e as discussões que se seguiram, ele foi exonerado do cargo. Um ano depois, três outras jovens acusaram o mesmo professor de pressões similares, sendo que uma delas chegou a processá-lo, obtendo a sua condenação. Mas você já havia mudado de escola, em seu último ano. Sustentou-se durante esse período trabalhando como cozinheira numa pizzaria popular entre os estudantes e dividia um apartamento com dois colegas de faculdade: um rapaz que cursava o mestrado e uma jovem a quem você descrevia como muito talentosa, cursando ainda o primeiro ano. Depois da formatura, você começou a lecionar na escola primária e a pintar. Logo os seus dois colegas de quarto encontraram um apartamento maior e os três moraram lá durante mais ou menos dois anos, até você se mudar para o estúdio que ocupava quando conheceu o Sr. Cullen.

— Por quê? — perguntou ela. — Por que me mudei? Houve alguma briga ou...

E por que Bella ficou, de repente, tão insegura?

Edward fuzilou Black com o olhar, mas ele se limitou a sorrir.

— Ao contrário. Houve um casamento entre os seus colegas de apartamento. Uma parte do seu presente a eles foi a sua mudança, dando-lhes privacidade — explicou o xerife. — Sem exceção, todos os seus vizinhos, antigos colegas e associados a descreveram como uma amiga afetuosa e generosa. Nenhum dos seus conhecidos, exceto aquele professor, guarda algum resquício de inveja, raiva ou rancor em relação a você.

— E o professor? — Edward inclinou-se para frente. — Onde andou nos últimos meses?

Black deu de ombros.

— Ele teve um colapso durante o julgamento. Nunca mais se recuperou. Está morando com uma filha adulta, na costa leste e, embora tudo seja possível, não parece ser quem procuramos.

— Então todos me amam — falou Bella, numa voz baixa que atraiu de imediato a atenção de Edward. — Se é assim, por que ninguém veio me procurar? Se eu era tão boa amiga, por que ninguém se perguntou a razão de eu não telefonar nem aparecer? Eles também receberam bilhetes?

— Bella, todos os seus vizinhos sabiam que você havia se casado e ficaram felizes. Foi por isso que não ficaram surpresos em ver um caminhão de mudanças no seu estúdio no dia do casamento e...

Edward notou um sobressalto, ou desapontamento, em Bella antes de Black continuar.

— Edward me contou que foi ao seu estúdio depois do seu desaparecimento e que o encontrou vazio. Disseram ao senhorio que você estava levando tudo para uma fazenda dos Cullen até decidir onde iria viver e trabalhar.

— E meus quadros?

— A fim de apressar as coisas, mandei Paul Slater verificar o que acontecera. Graças a um vizinho seu, ele localizou a empresa de mudanças. Tudo foi transportado para um depósito, daqueles que guardam os móveis trancados e entregam a chave ao cliente, em San Diego, sob uma taxa válida por três meses. Nenhum quadro foi encontrado, mas Slater descobriu o local a tempo de impedir o leilão do restante de suas posses.

Edward percebeu que a sensação de derrota a dominava, mas Bella se manteve ereta.

— E meus quadros?

Black olhou para a aquarela emoldurada sobre a lareira e depois para Edward. Estaria ele lhe pedindo permissão? Edward duvidava. Black não parecia o tipo que pedia licença para alguma coisa. Quereria então assegurar-se de que Edward ajudaria a cuidar de Bella, conforme fosse a reação que a revelação provocasse nela? Talvez. Sabendo que seria inevitável, Edward aquiesceu.

— Um homem que se faz passar por colecionador das suas obras andou vendendo um ou dois pela região. Ainda não o identificamos, mas parece encaixar-se à descrição de um antigo segurança do apartamento de Edward em San Francisco.

— Mas como... quem...

— A filha do reverendo Weber comprou uma obra dele em San Diego, Srta. Bella, como presente de Natal para o reverendo. Ela falou que o homem que o vendeu puxou conversa com ela numa galeria. Acabou contando-lhe que precisava levantar algum dinheiro rápido para pagar um imposto. Ela falou também que ele pareceu fascinado quando ela lhe contou que havia sido criada no Novo México. Claro, acreditando que Avalon era um lugar incrível, ela não levou em conta essa parte da conversa até eu começar a lhe fazer perguntas.

— Um quadro? Um dos meus quadros? Aqui? Onde?

— Sobre a lareira — disse Edward.

— Nesta sala?! — Bella se levantou de um salto. — Todo esse tempo havia um dos meus quadros nesta sala e... e vocês sabiam e não me disseram nada?!

— Bella... — Edward se levantou e segurou-a. — Ninguém soube até eu chegar. E ninguém soube o que dizer depois que eu cheguei. Parecia uma crueldade, uma piada de mau gosto que...

Ela se desvencilhou dele e foi até a lareira. Devagar, hesitante, levou a mão à moldura, ao vidro que protegia a tela.

— Uma aquarela? Alguma que eu vendi ou... Claro. Ninguém sabe. Só eu poderia saber. — Passou os dedos pelo vidro até chegar à moldura. — O que é? Qual é o título?

— Lady B.

Bella baixou a cabeça. Ficou em silêncio por segundos antes de se erguer e girar para enfrentar os dois homens.

— Eu jamais teria vendido este quadro.

**Nada demais no passado de Bella. Ela foi uma boa pessoa desde sempre.**

**Respondendo os reviews: **

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Nem vou fazer mistério já que aqui está meio óbvio quem fez tudo isso. As maldades ainda não acabaram.

**tania . filipe99: **É que ela, além de ser da família, está trabalhando para ele há tanto tempo que ele nem imagina do que ela é capaz.

**monica . silva . 31105674: **Essa pessoa conhece muito bem os dois, sabia do ponto fraco de cada um. Beijos.

**Domingo tem mais. Beijos e até lá.**


	12. Chapter 10

**Desculpem-me se houver algum erro.**

**Capítulo 10**

"Eu jamais teria vendido este quadro."

As palavras de Bella ecoavam na cabeça de Edward ao fechar a porta da casa paroquial e descer o passeio sob a pálida luz do crepúsculo. Ela as reafirmara categoricamente havia alguns instantes, ao pé da escada.

— Não teria vendido, Edward. Não sei como nem por que eu sei, mas não teria.

Edward não pedira que ela fosse com ele ao partir, ela não pedira para ir. Mas o abraço que trocaram foi intenso, quase desesperado, antes de Bella se desvencilhar e subir correndo as escadas.

Ele escutou um ruído à frente e ficou tenso até descobrir que era Black, sentado no para-lama de sua picape.

— Desconfiei que não fosse me deixar ir assim tão fácil, xerife.

Black assentiu com a cabeça.

— Ela está bem?

— Claro. Está ótima. Em plena forma. Ora, como você acha que ela está?!

— Recuperando-se, Edward. Bella é muito mais forte do que pensamos. E corajosa. Meu Deus, que mulher corajosa! E você, como está?

— Ela é, não é? — Aos poucos, a raiva de Edward arrefeceu.

Black não a merecia, estava apenas fazendo seu trabalho. E se o xerife notou que Edward não havia respondido à sua pergunta, ficou calado.

— Você não tem a menor ideia de quem fez isso com ela, tem?

Black se levantou.

— Vamos dar um passeio.

Edward hesitou, então concordou e acompanhou o xerife pela calçada de tijolos de Avalon.

— Quando vai se mudar? — perguntou Black após alguns minutos de silêncio.

— Logo — respondeu Edward, estranhando e apreciando a mudança de assunto.

— Você esteve lá hoje.

— Sim. — Melhor admitir. Era óbvio que Black sabia de tudo. — Queria um lugar onde Bella e eu não fôssemos interrompidos. Precisávamos de um pouco de... Privacidade.

— É, precisavam. — Mais uma vez, Black recaiu no que poderia ter sido mal interpretado como um silêncio amistoso. — Amanhã será um bom dia para uma mudança. Pelo que ouvi dizer, o local é habitável.

— É. — Edward olhou para o xerife, procurando avaliá-lo. Habitável? O lugar era perfeito, só faltavam alguns detalhes.

— Emily Young poderá ajudar a colocar o lugar à altura dos seus padrões — Black lhe informou. — Era uma renomada projetista de interiores antes de se casar e voltar a Avalon. Também pode ajudá-lo a encontrar empregados eficientes. Mesmo que você não fique muito tempo, vai precisar de uma boa equipe.

— Obrigado. Vou me lembrar disso.

Haviam quase chegado ao portão da casa quando Black parou.

— Deve ser quase hora do jantar. — Virou-se e foi em direção à casa do vigário, num passo mais decidido. — O que o seu pessoal acha da comida na pensão?

Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha. Black desempenhava o seu papel muito bem. Só que não o convencia.

— Todos acham a comida muito boa — disse, imitando o sotaque do xerife.

Black virou a cabeça e sorriu.

— Ótimo. Então não vão achar estranho se você me convidar para jantar, vão?

Edward parou e olhou para o xerife, perguntando-se quando havia perdido o fio da conversa.

— Assim posso estar lá quando você lhes contar sobre a mudança.

— Ainda suspeita do meu pessoal? Já lhe falei que confio em todos. E as verificações que realizei sobre o passado deles demonstraram que são tão inocentes quanto...

— Quanto Bella? — Black sorriu com tristeza. — Talvez haja alguém no passado dela que Slater não identificou. Mas, por enquanto, seja bonzinho comigo. Não vou acusar ninguém de nada esta noite, só irei observar. E fazer uma refeição... Muito boa.

Tânia, no andar de cima, ainda se preparava para o jantar. Os homens já estavam reunidos no saguão quando Edward e Black chegaram. Edward deixou o xerife com sua equipe e pediu licença para ir tomar banho e trocar de roupa.

Mal saíra do quarto para retornar ao saguão e a assistente foi em sua direção.

— O que foi, Tânia? Não me diga que Gibbons está em apuros de novo!

Ela balançou a cabeça e o estudou com cuidado.

— Você está bem? Estou preocupada. Sei que esses últimos dias foram difíceis. E hoje... O que posso dizer para convencê-lo de que não deve fazer isso consigo mesmo? Ela não o merece.

— Tânia... — Seu primeiro impulso foi lhe dizer que o que quer que fizesse, Bella merecia. Que de qualquer modo a decisão era dele, e não de Tânia. Mas não seria justo lhe dizer aquilo. Ela era sua assistente desde que Edward assumira o controle das empresas, após terminar a faculdade. Era sua parente, embora distante, e amiga, e esses três fatores somados eram mais, muito mais, do que cada um deles em separado. — Obrigado por se preocupar. E por entender.

Jacob Black ocupara um bom lugar junto à grande lareira de pedra, e os homens estavam sentados perto dele em imensas poltronas de couro, cada um com seu drinque aperitivo. A conversa era leve. Mike Newton, ao centro, contava uma história de pescaria.

Black avistou Edward e Tânia entrando no saguão.

Edward viu os olhos de Black se iluminarem, apreciando a beleza esguia e sofisticada de Tânia Denali. "Ora, ora", pensou Edward, "imagine só. O xerife é tão vulnerável a ela quanto qualquer outro homem da cidade."

O jantar transcorreu em conversas amenas, a não ser por alguns protestos quando Edward, seguindo a sugestão de Black, anunciou que transfeririam suas operações para a casa no dia seguinte.

Depois do jantar, os homens se retiraram um por um, para continuarem algum trabalho ou se prepararem para o dia seguinte, até que apenas Edward, Tânia e Black permanecessem no saguão. Lembrando-se de um item extra a ser tratado, Edward saiu para falar com Mike.

Tânia ria de algo que Black dissera, e Edward, que retornava, parou à porta, escutando em silêncio. O xerife contava a Tânia algo sobre uma viagem a Paris, e ela se inclinava para frente para ouvir com mais atenção. A não ser que Edward se enganasse, havia mais do que a curiosidade de uma viajante inveterada animando-lhe a beleza fria.

Edward se apoiou contra a porta, afinal se dando conta da exaustão e tensão que mais uma vez se apoderavam dele. Não precisavam dele ali. Aquilo era uma conversa entre um homem e uma mulher, não um interrogatório, e ele devia algo a Jacob depois daquele dia.

E talvez devesse algo a Tânia, também. Black era um bom homem.

Edward deixou o saguão sem que eles sequer notassem que havia retornado.

Em seu quarto, abriu a janela e ficou escutando os ruídos noturnos. Muitas árvores e montanhas o separavam de Bella para que pudesse ao menos ver a cidade dali, quanto mais à luz da janela de seu quarto, mas, por um instante, sentiu-se mais próximo dela. Por um instante, imaginou-a diante da janela, numa camisola tão macia e feminina como os vestidos que usava, aderindo às suas curvas sensuais, escondendo-a e revelando-a ao mesmo tempo, sob o luar.

Estava frustrado, solitário e ardendo de desejo. Fora um tolo por deixá-la lá. Deveria ter insistido em que fosse para a pensão com ele.

"Então todos me amam", ela dissera numa voz baixa que indicava que desejava acreditar nisso, mas não acreditava. Porque era óbvio que alguém odiava Bella. "Eu te amo." Ela dissera isso, também, com mais força, mais convicção. Talvez acreditasse mesmo. Deus era testemunha de que ele queria crer. Mas agora, longe dela, as velhas dúvidas voltavam a atormentá-lo.

O que Bella, cheia de vida e brilho, iria querer com ele? Tinha certeza de que ela se cansaria do seu mau humor, se cansaria de provocá-lo para tirá-lo desse estado, se aborreceria com o fato de ele não ser capaz de lhe dar nada de seu. Edward sugaria dela todo o brilho e a vida e, ao final, depois de ter se tornado dependente dela, não restaria nada de Bella, nem dele.

**~~x~~**

O sonho voltou naquela noite, mais uma vez despertando Bella e a deixando a sós e ardendo de desejo, sentada junto à janela em meio às trevas da noite.

Dessa vez fora mais longo.

Fechou os olhos e se entregou à escuridão que a cercava e, devagar, bem devagar, uma luz penetrou em meio às trevas, iluminando um palco em que havia apenas dois atores. Edward. Oh, sim, Edward. E alguém a quem ela não via, só sentia suas reações.

Mais uma vez os olhos dele, escuros, num rosto tenso de desejo. A mão, forte e de dedos longos, morena contra o branco vestido dela, trêmula ao tocar o primeiro botão coberto de seda.

— Eu te amo, Bella.

As palavras dele, ásperas, continham o mesmo desejo que ela via no rosto. O mesmo desejo que a agitava.

— Eu preciso de você. Sem você, não há vida, Bella. Sem você, há apenas um vazio muito grande, do qual jamais conseguirei sair.

Com ela também acontecia isso. Ele não sabia? Não via? Ela não podia lhe contar?

Parecia que não.

Em suas lembranças, em seu sonho, em seu coração, ela o tocava. Conduzia a mão forte da fileira de botões para o macio volume de seus seios e o ouvia arquejar. Então sentia os lábios de Edward sobre os seus, reivindicando-a com uma intensidade que a assustaria, se ela não a sentisse, também.

A hora de falar havia passado. Desejavam tanto um ao outro, haviam esperado tanto, que as palavras não seriam suficientes. Nada seria, até que tivessem um ao outro por inteiro.

Bella observou, perplexa, as mãos que deviam ser as suas arrancarem os botões de Edward, deslizarem sobre os músculos rijos dos ombros, do peito, do abdome, e remexerem com impaciência crescente o obstinado cinto.

Escutou uma voz que devia ser a sua incitando-o com sussurros e gemidos enquanto Edward explorava mais e mais o corpo feminino, ardente, com as mãos e a boca, e investia contra o corpo dela.

Bella sentiu o desejo que a tomou quando, no último instante, o da união, ele tentara frear a paixão avassaladora.

— Não, não se controle, querido, não segure uma parte de você só para si! Se entregue a mim! Não vê que preciso de você? Não vê que preciso disso?

Estimulara-o a prosseguir, sentindo o choque de Edward ao perceber que era seu primeiro amante. Bella notou o esforço dele, mesmo então, de protegê-la, de guardá-la contra o seu desejo. Ela não o deixara. Sem saber de onde lhe viera aquela habilidade, o tocara, tentara-o e provocara-o até ele se perder de desejo tanto quanto ela, até Bella sentir a magia e a maravilha da realização de ambos, ao mesmo tempo, e ele tombar a seu lado, abraçando-a com ternura.

E, então, algo acontecera para quebrar a sua intimidade. O quê?!

— Você está bem?

Aquela lembrança, mais uma vez. Mas agora, inexplicavelmente, Edward estava vestido.

— Mesmo? Eu não a machuquei?

— Um dos meus desejos mais profundos e ocultos era o de ser possuída por um homem louco de paixão... Edward? Edward, estou brincando. Claro que não me machucou. Você jamais faria isso.

Mas ele não acreditara. Ela viu em seus olhos, ouviu em sua voz, sentiu na tensão que voltava a dominá-lo.

Agora a imagem de outro homem surgia diante de seus olhos. Parecia familiar. Alto. Não tanto quanto Edward, mas alto. E atarracado. Muito forte.

— O Sr. Edward mudou de ideia, madame. Ele me deu um cheque para lhe entregar, por algum transtorno. Falou para eu levá-la aonde desejar, mas precisa estar fora quando ele voltar.

— Não!

O grito de Bella ecoou na escuridão que a cercava. Ouviu uma porta se abrir em algum lugar da casa e passos apressados no hall. Gostaria de ter podido deter o grito. Queria gritar que estava tudo bem, para escapar a um inevitável interrogatório amistoso, mas achou que isso também fosse impossível.

A porta do quarto se abriu.

— Bella?

— Sue? O que está fazendo aqui a essa hora da noite?

A senhora atravessou o quarto num silêncio absoluto, sentou-se ao lado de Bella e passou o dedo por suas faces, sobre as lágrimas que haviam escorrido sem que percebesse.

— O Dr. Phil achou que seria bom eu ficar perto de você esta noite.

Devagar, com cuidado, Sue virou Bella para si, massageando lhe as costas para afastar os tremores.

— Conte-me o que aconteceu, querida.

— Não sei. — A proteção dos braços de Sue, tão diferente da de Edward, agora lhe parecia essencial. — Não sei!

**~~x~~**

Edward não acreditava que já era quase noite quando conseguiu se livrar das ocupações do dia. Fugira por alguns momentos ao caos reinante da manhã para telefonar a Bella, mas a Sra. Winthrop lhe dissera que ela estava no jardim. Não ficara preocupado, mas sim desapontado. Sabia que Bella passava muito tempo no jardim.

Uma grande confusão reinava em seus escritórios em Houston, em San Francisco e até mesmo em Chicago, devido à troca de suas linhas de telefone e fax.

Era quase noite. Tomara alguns minutos para ele e fora até a sala, que, nos velhos tempos, teria sido perfeita como estúdio para Bella. Sozinho e tranquilo pela primeira vez em horas, olhou para as sombras do crepúsculo e pensou na escuridão perpétua que envolvia Bella. Quando ergueu o olhar, encontrou Black fitando-o do hall.

— Podemos conversar?

Algo na voz do xerife indicava a Edward que não se tratava de uma pergunta.

— Entre e feche a porta.

Black assentiu e obedeceu. Percebendo o quanto a sala ficara escura, Edward puxou o cordão de um abajur próximo e iluminou o canto onde estava.

— Qual é o problema?

— Bella se lembrou de algo.

Pela expressão do xerife, Edward viu que não havia sido uma lembrança agradável.

— Vou até lá agora mesmo. Como ela está? — Começou a atravessar a sala, parando diante de Black, que lhe bloqueava o caminho.

— Abalada. Assustada, eu acho, mas não quer admitir.

Por que ele ficava ali parado? Por que não saía do caminho?

— Black... — Edward refreou a ansiedade. Era óbvio que o xerife fora até lá para dizer algo, e não partiria antes de fazê-lo.

"Bella", pensou Edward, "por que não me chamou? Por que eu não soube antes desse estranho?"

— Ela se lembrou do que aconteceu?

— Não de tudo. Só um pedaço. Pequeno.

Nem tanto, pois tornara áspera a voz normalmente suave de Black.

— O quê?

O xerife fez um gesto na direção de um grupo de cadeiras junto ao abajur. Depois de um momento de hesitação, Edward aquiesceu. Sentaram-se em silêncio. Black parecia organizar as ideias. Fez menção de pegar seu bloco de notas e a caneta, mas acabou deixando-os no bolso do paletó.

Quando encarou Edward, sua expressão, de desconfiança e cinismo, o fez recordar o dia em que haviam se conhecido.

— Bella descreveu um homem, de cerca de um metro e oitenta, musculoso, pesando uns noventa quilos, cabelos loiro-escuros, olhos castanhos, uma cicatriz na testa. Ele foi ao apartamento logo após a sua saída naquele dia. Disse a ela que estava com um cheque seu para pagar pelos serviços dela e com a ordem de levá-la para onde quisesse, desde que desaparecesse antes de você retornar.

— Deus!

Edward se recostou na cadeira e fechou os olhos, visualizando a cena. Bella, abalada pelo modo estouvado como ele se comportara em sua primeira vez, no que deveria ter sido um suave ato de iniciação ao amor. Sozinha. Deus, ele a deixara só num apartamento onde a levara apenas algumas vezes antes, não o bastante para que se sentisse em casa.

— E ela foi?

Encarou o xerife, que o estudava com uma expressão glacial.

— Ela é sua esposa — respondeu Black, numa voz tão fria quanto os olhos. — Você a conhece a mais tempo do que eu. O que acha?

A imagem de Bella, tão vulnerável, deu lugar a outra em que ela o abraçava.

Ali, naquela casa. "Eu te amo, Edward. Sempre te amei. Sempre te amarei. Mesmo que eu não saiba de mais nada sobre minha vida antes de Avalon, sei disso."

— Não. — Engoliu em seco ao tentar voltar à realidade do interrogatório, porque agora reconhecia que era disso que se tratava. — Claro que não foi. Não de livre e espontânea vontade.

— E o senhor, Sr. Edward? Mandou alguém pagar para que a sua esposa, após a noite de núpcias, saísse de sua vida?

— O quê?!

— Ou será que Bella está confundindo as lembranças de outra discussão? Com você, talvez?

Nada e ninguém iria segurar Edward na cadeira. Inquieto, atravessou a sala e voltou-se para encarar o xerife.

— Vamos deixar isso claro de uma vez por todas, Black: eu amava minha esposa. Eu a amo. Nunca a magoei e nunca a magoarei.

Imperturbável diante da exibição de fúria de Edward, o xerife se limitou a fitá-lo.

— Achei notável — falou, com serenidade — que, ao descrever um homem diferente de você em constituição física, Bella tenha também mencionado uma cicatriz na testa. Embora a sua não fique exatamente na testa, creio que a semelhança é grande demais para ser desprezada. Odeio coincidências, Edward.

Edward esfregou os olhos, tentando clarear as imagens que o assaltavam. Por fim, uma delas emergiu do inconsciente e veio à tona.

— O guarda! Nunca havia notado a cicatriz do segurança antes, mas ela notou, da primeira vez que a levei ao meu apartamento.

— Você não mencionou a cicatriz quando me deu a descrição dele.

— Esqueci! — Edward cerrou o punho dentro do bolso da calça e se virou para Black, baixando a voz. — Meu Deus... Algo importante assim e eu esqueci!

— Por que não vai até a casa paroquial, Edward? Contarei ao seu pessoal aonde você foi.

**~~x~~**

— Aonde você vai?

Tânia segurou a porta do jipe no instante em que Edward ia fechá-la.

— Ver Bella.

— Agora?

Pensou tê-la visto empalidecer, mas, sob a luz fraca, não tinha como ter certeza.

— A empresa está um caos e você vai embora ver uma mulher que jamais soube o significado das palavras responsabilidade e compromisso? Uma mulher que nunca quis nada de você além dos bens materiais que podia lhe dar?

— Tânia... — Edward sentiu a raiva crescer, pela falta de compreensão dela em relação à Bella.

— Edward, o escritório de Chicago vai retornar a ligação a qualquer instante. Gibbons também.

— Você pode cuidar disso, Tânia. Ou então Mike. Senão, isso terá de aguardar.

A mão dela se fechou sobre a maçaneta antes de soltá-la e segurar o braço dele.

— Edward, por favor... Não ponha a perder todo o seu trabalho só porque de repente essa mulher o quer de volta. Por favor, fique!

— Ela está recuperando a memória. — Ele segurou a mão dela e a afastou, indicando, sem palavras, que ia fechar a porta. Com relutância, ela recuou. — Preciso ir.

Tânia abriu a boca, mas não verbalizou o protesto que ele viu se formar. Ainda estava em pé na entrada quando ele chegou à fileira de pinheiros e olhou para trás. Ele achara que ela o entendia. Será que não sabia que havia mais na vida, além de trabalho e negócios? Meneou a cabeça, como que despertando de um sonho. Antes, ele não achava que houvesse. Antes, não conhecia Bella.

**Tenho a impressão que Edward assinou a sentença da Bella quando mencionou que ele estava recuperando a memória.**

**Ontem não tive tempo de ir postar, fui ao cinema assistir O Destino de Júpiter. Alguém aí já assistiu? Enfim, como recompensa por eu não ter postado ontem, hoje postarei dois capítulos. **

**Eu tenho um pequeno desafio para vocês: se tiver pelo menos cinco reviews em cada capítulo, quinta-feira postarei os dois últimos capítulos da história.**

**Beijos e até breve.**


	13. Chapter 11

**Desculpem-me se houver algum erro.**

**Capítulo 11**

O reverendo Weber abriu a porta.

— Como está Bella, reverendo?

— Agora, bem, eu acho Edward. Ainda abalada, mas bem.

— Onde ela está? — Ele viu um sorriso curioso iluminar o rosto do pastor.

— Ela pediu a Sarah que lhe trouxesse um filme. Parece que está havendo uma reunião de mulheres em minha casa.

Edward nunca reparara naquele televisor da casa paroquial. Se tivesse pensado a respeito, na certa teria concluído que não deveria haver algo tão mundano ali. Mas havia um, e também um aparelho de videocassete no quarto pequeno, mas acolhedor da empregada de Weber, Esme. E era ali que as mulheres estavam reunidas.

Bella sentara-se de pernas cruzadas num sofá pequeno. Sarah estava a seu lado, segurando uma imensa tigela de pipocas. A Sra. Weber, Sue Clearwater e Esme haviam puxado as cadeiras para perto para poderem ver a tela de treze polegadas onde o filme Casablanca era exibido.

As lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Bella. E de Sarah. E até mesmo da Sra. Clearwater.

— Oh, querida — falou Sue —, será que isso é bom para nós?

Após um momento de silêncio suspeito, a Sra. Weber respondeu:

— Claro! É terapêutico. — Erguendo os olhos, avistou Edward à porta. — Mas agora acho que estou com fome. Senhoras, vamos transferir nosso quartel-general para a cozinha?

Sarah ergueu os olhos, também, e o viu. Largou a tigela de pipocas na mesa ao lado e apertou o controle remoto, silenciando a TV e se levantando.

— Boa ideia! Não, fique aqui, Bella — a menina pediu, quando ela fez menção de se levantar. — Há uma visita para você.

Edward se afastou para o lado enquanto as mulheres saíam da sala, então, caminhou até Bella. Ajoelhou-se à sua frente e colocou em suas mãos um lenço de papel tirado da caixa sobre a mesa.

— Você sempre chora quando assiste a esse filme.

— Edward? — Ela apanhou o lenço, trêmula. — Creio que há coisas que nunca mudam.

— Por que não me ligou, Bella? — perguntou ele, querendo tomá-la nos braços e protegê-la da dor que as recordações lhe causavam. — Por que não me chamou?

Ela não se aproximou, nem respondeu.

— Meu Deus, não acha que existe algo de verdade na acusação do tal homem, acha? Não acredita que eu pudesse ter feito algo assim com você...

Bella soltou o lenço sobre o colo e tomou o rosto de Edward.

— Não. Não...

— Bella...

— Fiquei tão assustada... — sussurrou.

Edward pegou o lenço do colo dela, enxugou lhe o rosto, e segurou-lhe a mão.

— Lembrou-se de mais alguma coisa?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça e mordeu o lábio. A sua brava e corajosa Bella.

— Tive medo de que você não me quisesse mais. Ninguém nunca me quis, Edward! Ninguém em toda a minha vida.

As palavras dela ecoaram a dor de seu próprio coração, uma dor que só começara a se atenuar quando ela entrara em sua vida.

— Nem na minha, querida. Até você aparecer. Eu te quero, Bella. Desde o dia em que nos conhecemos. Nunca irei deixar de querê-la.

A voz dela vibrou com a intensidade das palavras:

— Faça amor comigo, Edward. Faça-me... Oh, Deus, nunca pensei que um dia iria dizer isso! Faça-me esquecer.

Como ele gostaria! Soltou-lhe a mão e a tomou nos braços, sentindo os tremores que agitavam o corpo esguio. Bella ergueu o rosto e o beijou com ardor. Edward provou a paixão do beijo, mas também o medo e o desespero, e isso bastou para que se lembrasse do lugar onde estavam.

— Eu quero — murmurou contra o pescoço dela. — Não sabe o quanto eu quero.

— Então faça isso — insistiu ela. — Agora. Por favor.

— Bella... — Esfregou os lábios contra os dela uma, duas vezes, então se afastou um pouco, mantendo-a a distância antes que perdesse o controle. — Bella, estamos no quarto de Esme, na casa paroquial.

— Então me leve para casa com você.

— Não posso. Prometi ao xerife que a manteria aqui, onde você estará a salvo.

— A salvo...

Bella se desvencilhou dele, levantou-se e andou de um lado para o outro, um tanto desajeitada e inquieta.

— Então me leve para fora, Edward. Eu me sinto... Presa aqui.

— Bella, é tarde. Está muito escuro no jardim agora.

Ela ergueu o rosto e o encarou. Um sorriso doce e amargo ao mesmo tempo brotou em seus lábios.

— Então dessa vez eu é que irei guiar você.

**~~x~~**

Na verdade, havia faroletes espalhados pelos caminhos, que iluminavam palidamente o jardim, e a lua cheia banhava em prata as folhas que pairavam sobre Bella e Edward.

Bella se moveu com determinação, concentrada, até chegar a uma pequena fonte junto a um muro de pedra, onde parou. Uma imensa árvore tinha seus galhos dentro da fonte e sobre o muro. Bella se apoiou contra seu tronco, e o luar a atingiu em cheio, revelando a angústia que não conseguia mais ocultar.

Edward se lembrou de outra fonte ao lado da qual vira Bella, desejando-a tanto quanto agora.

"Eu te desejava mais do que tudo, mais do que a própria vida." Ela dissera isso. E ele acreditara. Ou será que só quisera acreditar?

— Edward... — Bella estendeu a mão em sua direção, e ele, sem ter escolha, a segurou. Saiu das sombras para o local onde ela estava, sob o luar.

O toque da mão de Bella na sua era tão poderoso quanto no dia anterior. Poderoso como sempre fora. E inocente.

Edward a queria. Desejava-a com uma intensidade que o fazia tremer.

O que ela queria? Saber que não estava só? O conforto de outro ser humano ao seu lado em meio às trevas? O fim do medo?

— Sinto muito, Bella. Nem sei lhe dizer o quanto sinto.

Outra vez ela o fitou com aquele sorriso doce e amargo.

— Por quê? Por não me querer tanto quanto eu o quero? Por não me amar? Essa parece ser a história da minha vida, não é?

Perplexo, Edward apertou-lhe a mão até ela dar um leve gemido.

— Você perdeu a razão se acredita nisso! Meu Deus, Bella, eu te queria tanto que convenci a mim mesmo de que você estava pronta para a nossa união. Eu te queria tanto que... Eu, que devia estar protegendo você, tirei vantagem do seu medo e da sua solidão...

— E do meu amor?

Quis se afastar dela, mas não pôde. Apoiou as duas mãos na árvore e a fitou nos olhos.

— Sim.

— Oh, Edward, o que estamos fazendo um com o outro? Não consegui convencê-lo antes, não foi? O que tenho de fazer? Você trouxe alegria e vida para cá, e sei que deve ter feito o mesmo antes, nos meses em que estivemos juntos. O que mais posso desejar? O que mais eu poderia querer de você? — Levou a mão ao rosto dele. — Você disse que me ama, mas será mesmo, Edward? Será possível, se não acredita que eu correspondo a esse amor?

— Bella... — Incapaz de continuar resistindo a doce tentação da esposa, Edward a abraçou. — Doce, doce Bella!

De repente, com um leve ruído sibilante e um baque surdo, algo atingiu a árvore a apenas alguns centímetros da cabeça de Bella.

Por um instante, a incompreensão o manteve imóvel. Então, puxou Bella para o chão, para a escuridão da base da árvore, enquanto o barulho continuava, e algo atingia outra vez a árvore.

— O que...

— Fique quieta — Edward pediu, tapando-lhe a boca.

Esperou, com a respiração de Bella junto a seu ouvido e o sangue latejando lhe nas têmporas, pelo que lhe pareceu uma eternidade. Por fim, incerto de estarem a sós, mas sabendo que não poderiam continuar ali, ansioso, ele falou quase num sussurro:

— Há luz suficiente. Vou tentar levar você de volta a casa por entre as árvores, sem que sejamos vistos.

Ela se mexeu sob o peso do corpo dele, e um raio de luz a atingiu.

— Droga! — resmungou ele, rolando com Bella para a escuridão.

— Edward, o que está acontecendo? Qual é o problema?

Ele daria tudo para não ter de lhe contar, mas deixá-la na ignorância era submetê-la a um perigo ainda maior.

— Precisamos encontrar Black, Bella. Agora. Alguém acaba de atirar em nós.

**~~x~~**

Cercada pelos Webers, Sue, Esme e Sarah, todas as pessoas que aprendera a amar, a salvo no calor e conforto do lar do reverendo e nos braços firmes e possessivos de Edward, Bella se permitiu pensar no ataque.

Alguém atirara neles. Alguém a odiava o bastante para tentar matá-la.

Sim, ela escutara a história de como fora levada a Avalon e abandonada sem visão nem memória. Mas, como não se lembrava, aquilo nunca lhe parecera muito real. Talvez houvessem cometido um erro. Podia ter sido um ato de pura violência, não dirigido a ela especificamente.

Agora era real.

O xerife Black chegara apenas alguns minutos depois do telefonema. Fizera com que lhe mostrassem onde havia ocorrido o ataque e encontrara duas balas na árvore junto à qual ela estava. Black falara de calibres, velocidade e tangentes. O que Bella entendera fora que alguém com um rifle de alta potência havia se postado em algum lugar do cemitério atrás da igreja e esperado para atirar quando ela e Edward fossem iluminados pelo luar. Se Edward não a tivesse tomado nos braços, os dois estariam mortos.

O xerife parou de falar ao telefone. Bella ouviu o clique do aparelho sendo recolocado no gancho. Edward a apertou com força.

— Um vizinho da rua paralela telefonou para contar que uma caminhonete, com capota de lona e placa de outro Estado, estacionou na viela. Quando meu assistente chegou ao local, alguém pulou para dentro do veículo e arrancou em alta velocidade. Pegamos o número da placa e a descrição da caminhonete.

— Mas não a pessoa — falou Edward.

— Um homem. Cerca de l, 80m. Forte.

Bella sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha. O homem era alto. Não tanto quanto Edward, mas alto. Muito forte.

"_O Sr. Cullen mudou de ideia, madame. Ele me deu um cheque para lhe entregar, por algum transtorno. Falou para eu levá-la aonde desejar, mas precisa estar fora quando ele voltar."_

— Aquele de quem me lembrei? — perguntou Bella.

— Talvez, senhorita. Soubemos de um homem que se encaixa nessa descrição e tentou vender alguns de seus quadros em Santa Fé ontem. Ele foi embora, mas o dono da galeria está guardando os quadros para nós.

— E será que ele andou por aqui esse tempo todo ou só decidiu nos fazer uma visita, por alguma razão?

Bella notou a raiva e frustração na voz de Edward.

— Não sabemos, Cullen — respondeu o xerife. — Se estava aqui, estava bem escondido.

— Bella devia estar segura aqui. Foi por isso que o deixei me convencer a não levá-la embora e mantê-la aqui com o reverendo e a Sra. Weber...

— Cullen, talvez deva considerar que, embora Bella tenha sido a vítima, o senhor foi o verdadeiro alvo dos acontecimentos dos últimos meses.

Ela sentiu os músculos do tórax de Edward retesarem diante das palavras de Lucas.

— Vou levar minha esposa para casa comigo esta noite, Black. Não tente me impedir.

— E expô-la a mais perigo ainda?

— Como? Meu muro é mais alto, meu portão é trancado, tenho alarme de segurança...

— E mais pessoas entrando e saindo do que numa loja de departamentos em liquidação, além de uma equipe de empregados que o senhor não conhece e...

— Uma equipe de empregados montada pela sua querida e tão recomendada Emily Young, que tem dirigido como bem entende a casa nos últimos seis meses...

— Parem, vocês dois!

Bella se desvencilhou dos braços de Edward e se colocou entre ambos.

— Algum de vocês pensou em me perguntar o que quero fazer?

Foi Edward que rompeu o silêncio constrangedor:

— O que você quer, Bella?

Ele não sabia. Era evidente, pela hesitação que demonstrara. Mas estava disposto a deixar a escolha com ela. Isso também era evidente. Quando iria perceber que, estando ele envolvido, Bella não tinha escolha?

Ela lhe estendeu a mão.

— Quero ficar com você.

**~~x~~**

Edward abraçou Bella, adormecida. Quase a perdera de novo. Mais um segundo e a bala de um estranho a teria roubado dele.

A brisa penetrou pelas janelas abertas do quarto como da última vez em que dormira ali com a esposa, e o luar iluminou o rosto da mulher que se tornara mais preciosa para ele do que a própria vida.

O portão estava trancado, os alarmes ligados, todas as janelas do andar inferior fechadas e trancadas. Os assessores do xerife patrulhavam o terreno e Embry Call, sobrinho de Sue Clearwater e principal assistente de Jacob Black, mantinha guarda sobre a casa.

Toda a equipe de sua empresa voltara à pensão, exceto Tânia, que se recusara a partir, dizendo que eles precisariam de sua ajuda no dia seguinte.

Outra crise de dor de cabeça havia atacado Bella assim que chegaram a casa. Edward lhe dera o forte remédio que Sue os fizera levar. Agora ela suspirava, como se a dor houvesse, enfim, cessado. Então se virou em seus braços, se aninhando a ele.

Ela dissera que o amava, repetira várias vezes. Por que jamais acreditara nela? Por que lhe era tão impossível crer, a ponto de ser necessária a bala de um assassino para que visse com clareza o que deveria ter visto desde o início? Bella nunca mentia. Fora a principal característica de sua personalidade que o atraíra desde o começo. Então, por que se esquecera disso até aquele momento, em que ela lhe estendera a mão e, mesmo sabendo que correria maior risco, dissera "quero ficar com você"?

"Também quero ficar com você, Bella", pensava, esfregando os lábios contra as mechas de seus cabelos. Mas agora as palavras de Black voltavam a atormentá-lo. Seria ele o alvo? Nada daquilo teria acontecido a Bella se ele não tivesse entrado na sua vida?

Não conseguia acreditar. Se fosse assim, o responsável teria exigido algo dele em troca da segurança dela, e não apenas a levado embora. Era assim que funcionava. Ele, mais do que ninguém, sabia disso.

Não. Black estava se esquecendo de alguma coisa. E Slater também. Ele estava se esquecendo: devia ser algo no passado de Bella. De outra forma, ele jamais se perdoaria por tudo o que ela sofrera e perdera por sua causa.

**~~x~~**

Resquícios da dor de cabeça permaneceram até o final da tarde seguinte, tornando Bella apática e sonolenta. Edward ficara com ela quase todo o dia deixando-a apenas quando Tânia Harrison, de muito mau humor, o chamava para uma ou outra emergência.

"Negócios, como sempre", pensou Bella quando, mais uma vez, Tânia o chamou para atender a uma ligação telefônica.

E mais uma vez ela se sentiu presa. Quis sair dali. O jardim da casa do reverendo sempre fora a sua salvação. Passava horas lá, lutando contra o terror de não saber quem era, de que ninguém fosse procurá-la. Agora aquele conforto lhe fora tirado. Oh, era uma troca justa, e que havia feito de livre e espontânea vontade. Edward por um jardim. Não havia comparação. Mesmo assim...

Havia um jardim ali. Não o conhecia bem. Mas havia algo de que gostava muito. Uma fonte. O local do piquenique, onde ela ousara contar a Edward o quanto o queria.

Um lugar aonde ousaria ir agora, mesmo que só por alguns minutos, para refrescar as ideias.

Que perigo poderia haver? As ruas eram patrulhadas regularmente. Embry estava dentro da casa. Edward próximo.

Pela escuridão crescente das sombras quando chegou ao lago, Bella soube que a noite se aproximava, rápida. O ar exalava o perfume das flores primaveris e o aroma intenso dos pinheiros distantes. As folhas se agitavam com a leve brisa, e a fonte borbulhava, alegre.

Minutos se passaram até que ouvisse o som de passos. Seria Edward, dando outra escapada rápida de um dia atarefado para ver como estava?

Virou-se com um sorriso de boas-vindas.

— Está quase tão delicioso hoje aqui como no dia...

Uma mão tapou-lhe a boca. Um braço a puxou para um corpo nada familiar. A voz de um homem lhe roçou o ouvido.

— Fique quieta, se sabe o que é bom para você.

O pânico tomou conta de Bella. Não poderia se render ao pavor. Precisava pensar. Precisava escapar! Conseguiu se virar e cravar os dentes em algo carnudo e macio. Ouviu um grunhido, e o braço que a segurava relaxou. Arranhando, mordendo, chutando, ela se desvencilhou do homem que a prendia, gritando por Edward antes de cair entre os arbustos, com os galhos arranhando-lhe a pele.

Notou que a noite estava caindo. Estaria escuro o bastante para que ficasse oculta?

— Bella!

Escutou o grito de Edward vindo da casa. Longe demais. E então passos em disparada, um gemido. Oh, Deus! O que estava acontecendo?

— Ele escapou! Pegue-o, Embry! — gritou Edward. — Bella! Onde você está?

Ela queria se atirar nos braços de Edward e gritar todo o seu medo. Não fez nem um nem outro. Ficou parada, demonstrando calma e tremendo por dentro.

— Estou aqui.

Não precisou se jogar nos braços de Edward. Ele segurou-lhe os ombros, observando-a, examinando lhe os ferimentos. Então, com um gemido, a abraçou.

— Não — falou várias vezes, como um juramento. — Não, não, não. Não de novo. Ninguém nunca mais vai tirar você de mim.

De algum lugar distante, ela escutou um motor sendo ligado, depois, mais perto, outro, e o barulho das sirenes e pneus rangendo no asfalto.

Tânia os encontrou na porta lateral.

— O que, em nome de Deus, está acontecendo? Edward? Edward, você está bem? Sua camisa está rasgada. Meu Deus, o que aconteceu com o seu rosto?

— Você está ferido? — perguntou Bella, saindo do torpor que a envolvia.

— Não foi nada. Tânia, chame Black. Peça para que ele traga mais homens para cá.

— Deixe-me cuidar primeiro desse corte...

— Faça o que mandei! Agora!

**Tentaram matar a coitada da Bella. Edward tinha que abrir a boca e falar que ela estava se lembrando de tudo.**

**Espero que vocês consigam cumprir o desafio. Beijos e até breve.**


	14. Chapter 12

**Desculpem-me se houver algum erro.**

**Capítulo 12**

Em questão de minutos, Black chegou, trazendo consigo mais dois auxiliares, que, de imediato, se espalharam e começaram a dar uma busca no local. O xerife trocou um olhar longo e duro com Edward quando este lhe abriu a porta.

Em silêncio, Edward o levou até a sala, onde Bella esperava. Uma vez ali, Black cumprimentou Tânia com um gesto de cabeça, mas andou direto até a cadeira onde Bella estava sentada, com um ar vulnerável e indefeso.

— Você está bem, Bella? — perguntou, se ajoelhando diante dela e passando o dedo em sua mão arranhada. — Ele a feriu?

— Não. — Ela ergueu os olhos num gesto instintivo, à procura de alguém. — Só me assustou. Edward?

— Estou aqui, Bella — respondeu, chegando a seu lado e colocando a mão em seu ombro. Sentiu-a suspirar e estremecer antes de lhe segurar a mão.

— Embry ainda está em perseguição, junto com dois patrulheiros — informou o xerife. — Ele falou que o portão estava aberto quando saiu. Alguém sabe como isso aconteceu?

Edward deu um giro abrupto na direção de Tânia. Todos haviam sido avisados da necessidade de segurança absoluta. Como o portão fora deixado aberto? Ela deu de ombros, demonstrando sua preocupação.

— Mike saiu... Não faz muito tempo — sugeriu, hesitante. — Talvez... Talvez não o tenha fechado bem.

Black se voltou para Edward.

— Você está dando chaves a todo o mundo?

— Não — assegurou-lhe Tânia— Abrimos o portão eletronicamente a partir do painel de controle aqui dentro.

— E depois do ataque que os dois sofreram, você resolveu deixá-lo aberto? Meus homens e eu não fomos detidos no portão, nem por nenhum membro da equipe. Qualquer um poderia ter entrado.

Tânia ergueu a cabeça.

— Sim, xerife, creio que está certo. Mas se a única pessoa com quem temos de nos preocupar está bem longe daqui agora... Em algum lugar nas montanhas, suponho... Por que não deixarmos o portão aberto para o senhor?

Um auxiliar do xerife apareceu à porta, com um telefone celular na mão.

— Xerife, Embry quer falar com o senhor.

Black pegou o aparelho e foi até o outro lado da sala.

— Alô, Embry. Quais são as novas?

Escutou por um instante e, quando voltou ao posto anterior, havia um brilho em seus olhos.

— Pegamos a caminhonete dele.

Edward sentiu a tensão crescer na expressão de Bella.

— Você e eu precisamos dar uma olhada juntos no veículo, Cullen. Embry encontrou alguns quadros dentro dele. E objetos que parecem se encaixar com a lista de coisas tiradas do seu apartamento.

Edward notou que nesse instante Bella percebeu que o homem que a agarrara alguns minutos atrás devia ser a mesma pessoa que lhe roubara a visão e a memória.

Ela se levantou de imediato, ainda segurando a mão de Edward.

— Vou com você. Não quero que nada lhe aconteça. Não... Não quero me separar de você de novo.

— Não! — Edward e Black falaram ao mesmo tempo.

— Não. Você está muito vulnerável. Fique. Espere por mim aqui, onde sei que estará a salvo.

— Na verdade, prefiro que espere na casa paroquial, Srta. Bella — pediu Black. — Depois do que aconteceu aqui esta noite, não estou certo de que esta casa seja um bom lugar para você ficar.

Edward quis argumentar, porém uma vez mais tinha de admitir que o xerife estava certo. Concordou com um gesto rápido de cabeça.

— E quanto a mim? — perguntou Tânia. — Vai me deixar sozinha neste mausoléu, com um louco à solta?

Black meneou a cabeça.

— Como disse, Srta. Denali, ele deve estar bem longe daqui agora, em algum lugar nas montanhas. E nunca houve nenhum atentado contra a senhorita. Acredito que estará segura aqui. Com a perseguição, não tenho ninguém para deixar em sua companhia, mas há homens patrulhando Avalon. É só chamá-los por telefone, se precisar.

— Feche o portão assim que sairmos. — Edward concordava com o xerife, mas ainda relutava em deixar Tânia sozinha. — E tranque a casa. Voltaremos assim que possível, mas, caso se sinta insegura, telefone para a pensão e peça a Mike e ao pessoal para voltar.

Alertada por um telefonema do xerife, Sue Clearwater os aguardava na entrada da casa do pastor.

— Onde estão o reverendo e a Sra. Weber? — perguntou Edward.

Ela deu um sorriso zombeteiro.

— Num ensaio de casamento. A filha dos Johnson e o filho de Will Hanson. Saíram bem antes de vocês telefonarem, devem voltar a qualquer instante.

Black assentiu.

— Com certeza. Tranque a porta, Sue, e não deixe Bella a sós nem por um minuto.

A Sra. Clearwater colocou o braço no ombro de Bella.

— Vou cuidar dela. Prometo.

Edward tomou a mão de Bella. Queria fazer mais: abraçá-la, afastar a sombra de preocupação de seus olhos, mas notava a impaciência crescente de Black.

— Tome cuidado — sussurrou Bella.

— Tomarei. E você também. Volto logo. Está quase acabado, Bella. Tem de estar.

Uma vez de volta à picape do xerife, Edward esperou que Black falasse alguma coisa. Este, no entanto, se limitou a rumar na direção de seu gabinete.

— Você guinchou a caminhonete? — perguntou Edward. — Sim. Junto com o seu ex segurança.

— O quê? Você o prendeu? Então por que todo esse mistério?

— Excesso de cautela — respondeu Black, sem dar nenhuma pista a Edward. — Espero!

**~~x~~**

Bella se recusou a ir para o quarto que fora seu nos últimos seis meses, resolvendo esperar na confortável sala de visitas. A tensão havia diminuído bastante, aplacada pelo chá de amoras que Sue lhe preparara e pela companhia da amiga. Só o medo pela segurança de Edward a impedia de sair totalmente da neblina que a cercava.

Medo. E a volta da dor de cabeça, que a assaltou com violência e sem aviso, assim que Edward a deixou.

— Tem certeza de que não quer ir lá para cima, querida, só para descansar um pouco? Edward vai estar bem, e você precisa se deitar para que o remédio funcione.

Mas Bella recusou o repouso, tanto quanto o remédio forte, insistindo que algo mais leve iria aliviar um pouco a dor, sem fazê-la dormir.

— Ele vai voltar logo, Sue. Ele prometeu. E quero estar acordada quando Edward voltar.

Mas quando a campainha da porta tocou com insistência, menos de uma hora depois, não foi Edward que Sue admitiu dentro da casa, e sim Tânia, que entrou na sala de visitas com um ar perturbado, bem diferente da mulher fria, altiva e cínica que Bella conhecera.

— Acabaram de ligar do gabinete de Jacob. Algo aconteceu. Querem que eu a leve até lá, Bella.

Bella se levantou da cadeira, sentindo uma forte tontura.

— Edward? — perguntou. Mas sabia a resposta. Nada, exceto algum problema com Edward, deixaria Tânia daquele jeito.

— Não sei. A pessoa não disse.

— Oh, meu Deus. — Sue colocou a mão no braço de Bella, confortando-a. — Vou pegar minha bolsa. Iremos nesse instante.

— Não... — Tânia hesitava. — Sra. Clearwater? Eu... O... Embry Call é seu sobrinho?

— Sim, é. Por quê?

— Sinto muito. Ele foi ferido. A pessoa falou para a senhora ir direto ao hospital.

Bella abraçou a enfermeira.

— Vá — disse ela. — Vou estar bem com Tânia nos poucos minutos que levaremos para chegar ao gabinete do xerife.

Sue retribuiu-lhe o abraço, com força.

— Obrigada. Sinto muito, Bella.

— Eu sei. Todas sentimos. Tânia?

— Sim — respondeu ela, colocando o braço de Bella em sua mão, conduzindo-a para fora da sala. — Vamos logo!

Lá fora, Tânia abriu o carro e quase empurrou Bella para dentro.

— Espere, eu posso fazer isso. Só... Por favor, dê um passo atrás — pediu, sentando-se e colocando as pernas para dentro do veículo.

Tânia bateu a porta com força. Um instante depois, a porta do lado do motorista se abriu.

— O jipe de Edward? — perguntou Bella enquanto Tânia prendia o cinto de segurança.

— É. — Deu a partida no motor. Bella ouviu o clique da porta automática se fechando enquanto o veículo saía em disparada pelas ruas. — Estava estacionado atrás do meu carro alugado. Era mais rápido vir com ele do que deslocar os outros carros.

Mais rápido, sem dúvida, mas não era do estilo de Tânia. Devia estar afobada, pensou Bella, sentindo os tijolos desnivelados das ruas embaixo das rodas do veículo acelerado. Logo os tijolos deram lugar ao asfalto comum da periferia da cidade. Minutos se passaram.

Minutos demais, percebeu Bella quando conseguiu pensar em algo além da segurança de Edward. Já deveriam ter chegado ao gabinete do xerife há algum tempo.

E agora o tipo de solo mudara de novo.

— Tânia? — O silêncio foi sua única resposta. — Tânia? — repetiu Bella. — Onde está me levando?

**~~x~~**

— Tânia.

Edward ficou pasmo com as revelações do segurança.

— Tânia?! Não consigo acreditar.

Black levou a mão ao seu ombro.

— Vou apanhá-la agora. Quer ir junto?

— Foi por isso que você quis que Bella não ficasse lá. Você suspeitava. Deus! Por isso não queria me deixar levá-la para casa, não? Já desconfiava de Tânia, então?

— Esperava estar errado, Cullen. Ainda espero estar. Vem comigo?

— Vou.

Tânia... Meu Deus. Confiara nela como jamais confiara em nenhuma outra pessoa na vida. Confiara nela mais do que... Mais do que em Bella.

— Quero vê-la. Quero ouvi-la dizer... Por quê.

**~~x~~**

O portão estava aberto quando chegaram a casa. O jipe não estava no estacionamento. A porta da frente não estava trancada. Ninguém na casa.

Um arrepio percorreu Edward ao notar que Tânia não estava mais ali. Black apanhou o telefone.

— Mande alguém à casa dos Webers. Já! — ordenou.

Estavam a caminho quando veio uma chamada no rádio de Black. Sue Clearwater estava no hospital, perguntando sobre Embry.

A rua em frente à casa do pastor estava repleta de carros da polícia oficiais e não oficiais quando chegaram, mas era tarde demais. Bella se fora.

Quanto tempo de vantagem teria Tânia? O bastante para Sue ter chegado ao hospital, ver que Embry não estava lá e ligar para o gabinete do xerife.

O bastante para... Deus, não! Tânia não iria ferir Bella. Não poderia. Edward confiava nela. Valorizava sua amizade. Acreditava que ela sentia o mesmo.

— Colocamos a polícia do Estado e do condado atrás do jipe — Black lhe informou, interrompendo seus devaneios. — E das duas mulheres. Não acredito que a Srta. Denali consiga sair do condado...

— Sair do condado? Com ou sem Bella? Você desconfiava dela, xerife. Onde estava a segurança? Por que não havia ninguém vigiando Tânia? Como isso aconteceu? Por que não levou Bella conosco ou me deixou com ela?

Black ficou em silêncio por um instante, aceitando as acusações de Edward.

— Não acredito que a Srta. Denali consiga sair do condado — repetiu. — Creio que não irá tentar. Pelo menos não por hora. Você a conhece melhor do que todos nós. Tem alguma ideia de aonde poderia ir?

— Eu a conheço? — As palavras tinham um sabor amargo em sua boca. — Não a conheço nem um pouco!

— Pense, Cullen, pense! Conte-me algo sobre ela que me ajude a encontrá-la.

Antes que seja tarde demais. As palavras não pronunciadas pairaram entre eles. Edward tentou refletir.

— Ela é precisa. Contida. Fria. — Deu um riso amargo. — E louca.

— Louca, não. Esse plano todo não foi armado por uma louca. Vá em frente — insistiu Black. — O que mais?

Edward fechou os olhos, visualizando Tânia, eficiente, com sua escrivaninha polida e reluzente.

— Ela acredita que tudo deve ser feito em ordem, com todos os pontos e vírgulas em seus lugares. E possui uma crença quase compulsiva de que tudo deve estar em equilíbrio: desde as pastas dos relatórios até as plantas numa prateleira.

Black, que parecia perdido em reflexões, acabou voltando ao momento presente.

— Vamos! Acho que sei aonde ela foi.

— Aonde? — perguntou Edward.

— Ora! Ao local que ela escolheu para pôr o ponto final na história de Bella.

**~~x~~**

Bella não conseguia soltar o cinto. Algo parecia emperrado no mecanismo. Contorceu-se e puxou com toda a força enquanto Tânia ia a toda velocidade na estrada.

— E o que vai fazer se conseguir abrir? Saltar de um carro em alta velocidade? — zombou Tânia. — Isso facilitaria as coisas para mim.

Não. Não iria saltar do carro. Não podia fazer isso. Sempre que conseguia destrancar a porta, Tânia apertava o botão que a fechava automaticamente.

— Por que está fazendo isso? Edward confiava em você. Não sabe o que a sua traição irá fazer a ele?

— Traição de quem, Bella? Ele só saberá da sua. Eu serei apenas uma vítima inocente. Que tristeza eu ter sido lograda quando fui atrás de você, depois que nós duas fomos raptadas pelo... Qual é o nome dele? Acho que nem sei. Mas você sabe, claro. O segurança do apartamento de Edward, seu amante. Vocês dois planejaram tudo, bem antes do casamento. Na verdade, nem teria havido casamento se você não tivesse... O quê? Tido uma briga com o amante? Descoberto que estava grávida? É, essa é ótima — disse Tânia, satisfeita consigo própria. — E você... Perdeu o bebê? Fez um aborto? E então, é claro, depois que descobriu que poderia se casar com a fortuna de Cullen, seu amante retornou e vocês dois armaram o plano para roubar tudo o que pudessem de Edward. O que aconteceu, Bella? O seu amante ficou com ciúme? Foi por isso que tentou matá-la? É. Acho que foi isso. Foi o que escutei enquanto lutava para salvar minha vida. E vou estar ferida. É lamentável, mas necessário. Espero que não demorem muito a me encontrar, algemada como estarei ao volante deste jipe. Edward vai ficar tão chateado com o que eu sofri, tentando salvar a sua miserável vida que, talvez, num prazo não muito longo, possamos voltar para o ponto em que estávamos quando você veio perturbar a vida dele e a minha. Agora, onde está a estrada?

Bella tentou mais uma vez soltar o cinto enquanto o jipe dava solavancos numa estrada esburacada e fazia uma curva fechada.

— E em que ponto vocês estavam, Tânia? — perguntou Bella, querendo ganhar tempo e roubar forças daquela mulher. — Antes que eu perturbasse a sua vida...

— Ele é meu, Bella. Somos parecidos demais para não ficarmos juntos. Sei disso há anos. Então você apareceu e, em questão de semanas, todo o meu trabalho foi por água abaixo. Ele só consegue me ver como uma extensão de seu escritório.

— Ele confiava em você, acreditava em você. E a recompensava bem por suas funções.

— Agora vai se casar comigo. Agora ele será mesmo um Cullen.

— Meu Deus! Você irá destruí-lo. Edward me contou sobre a família dele. Não pode passar por isso de novo. E você não pode levar isso em frente.

— Claro que posso. Pensei em tudo, com cuidado. Edward jamais acreditará que não foi algo do seu passado que causou isso. Não irá se permitir. Caso contrário, sim, a culpa o destruiria. Mas ele passou vinte e cinco anos mantendo distância dessa dor. Por que acha que foi tão fácil aceitar que você o havia abandonado? Ele não vai deixar que aconteça de novo. E é por isso que conseguirei escapar, não importando o que eu faça ou diga.

Bella estremeceu. Edward não iria acreditar nela. Tinha provas de que ao menos uma parte da história de Tânia era constituída de mentiras. Mas isso não adiantaria nada para Bella. Se Tânia realizasse seus planos, Bella estaria morta bem antes de ele escutar as mentiras.

O jipe freou abruptamente, jogando Bella para frente. Tânia resmungou baixinho e girou o volante, levantando uma nuvem de pedriscos. Então, virou para a esquerda.

A cabeça de Bella latejava e o coração parecia querer saltar para fora do peito, mas não podia se entregar a dor ou ao medo. "Pense", ordenou a si própria. E, embora sem saber por que, sentia que precisava manter Tânia falando. Tinha de distraí-la.

— Estamos perdidas, Tânia?

— Cale a boca! É por aqui, em algum lugar. Sei que é. Mas não parece igual ao lugar que encontrei na noite em que vim aqui.

Encontrou o quê? Bella queria gritar, mas se forçou a manter a voz baixa, quase inaudível, para que Tânia tivesse de se esforçar para ouvir.

— Encontrou o quê?

— O lugar onde você vai morrer, Isabella Marie Swan. O lugar onde deveria ter morrido há seis meses se aquele incompetente que contratei tivesse feito seu trabalho direito. Ora, pelo menos uma coisa ele fez bem: escapou. Então, não teremos dificuldade em atribuir a culpa disso a ele, também.

**~~x~~**

— Rápido! — falou Edward, de novo. — Não pode dar mais velocidade a essa lata velha?

Nem faróis, nem sirenes no caminho enquanto o jipe de Black e uma viatura com um policial atravessavam a região, saltitando em estradas secundárias, valas e caminhos nas encostas da montanha, rumando para um local que Edward não gostaria nada de rever.

— Não, se queremos chegar com vida — respondeu Black, taciturno, lutando com o volante.

— Quanto falta?

— Pouco.

Ao fazer uma curva, os faróis do jipe iluminaram um cenário que Edward conhecia e jamais iria esquecer. Seu jipe, com as duas portas abertas, bloqueava a estrada. E, na beira da escarpa, Tânia segurava Bella, que parecia inerte.

Por um instante, quando os faróis a atingiram, pareceu que Tânia estava empurrando Bella para o precipício. Black pisou no freio, e os dois pularam para fora do carro.

— Edward! — gritou Tânia. — Ajude-me!

Tânia se lançou na direção dele, soltando Bella... Morta? "Deus, por favor, não." Inconsciente?

— Graças a Deus você está aqui. Lá embaixo, xerife! — Ela se afastou só o bastante para fazer um gesto na direção do caminho estreito que levava à saliência onde Bella fora encontrada vários meses atrás. — Ele correu para lá quando ouviu vocês chegando.

A traição dela fez o coração de Edward doer. Ainda queria acreditar que fosse inocente. Queria acreditar que não se enganara tanto com ela.

— Quem, Tânia? Quem correu? — O segurança do seu prédio, Edward. Eu o reconheci antes mesmo de começarem a falar. Ele estava esperando no carro quando fui buscar Bella após a ligação do gabinete do xerife. Ele era amante dela e...

Edward se aprumou e se afastou de Tânia, segurando-lhe os ombros com firmeza.

— Black...

— Deixe comigo.

Jacob se aproximou e segurou o braço de Tânia. A viatura que os acompanhava surgiu na estrada e parou no mesmo local.

— Srta. Denali, tem o direito de permanecer calada...

Edward se ajoelhou ao lado de Bella. Ela estava respirando. Passou os dedos sobre um corte em sua testa. Conteve-se para não puxá-la para si, para não correr o risco de machucá-la ainda mais. O que Tânia fizera com ela?

— Bella... — sussurrou ele, em voz entrecortada. — Bella, sinto muito! Por favor, acorde, fique bem. Tem de me perdoar por isto. Não conseguirei continuar vivendo sem o seu perdão.

Como se o ouvisse, ela gemeu. Bem devagar, abriu os olhos.

— Bella?!

Ela estendeu-lhe a mão e Edward a agarrou com firmeza. Bella sorriu.

— Você veio...

Bella perdeu a consciência de novo antes de chegarem ao hospital e não a recuperou durante o exame de traumatismo e o tratamento, nem quando foi colocada num quarto privativo numa ala exclusiva do novo hospital.

Edward insistiu em acompanhá-la ao quarto. Black foi junto.

E durante a noite, enquanto esperava, segurando a mão da esposa, Edward foi tomando consciência das luzes de faróis se refletindo na janela, dos ruídos abafados vindos do estacionamento.

Com relutância, soltou a mão de Bella e foi até a janela observar. O estacionamento estava cheio de carros e de pessoas quase em silêncio. Esperando. Esperando o quê?

— Parece que metade da cidade está lá fora — comentou, quando Black se juntou a ele na janela.

— Mais da metade.

— Por quê?

O xerife olhou para a mulher inconsciente.

— Ela é deles. Eles a adotaram meses atrás. Não percebeu quanto às pessoas desta cidade amam Bella?

— "Ninguém jamais me quis..."

— O quê?

— Ela me disse isso, faz pouco tempo.

— Bem, Avalon a quer. Olhe só para as pessoas esperando por notícias.

— E eu também a quero — falou Edward, com ternura.

— Eu sei. Eu sei...

Mesmo sem abrir os olhos, Bella soube que voltara ao hospital. Os sons e cheiros eram familiares demais para que se enganasse. A cabeça latejava e, quando a virou sobre o travesseiro, sentiu o roçar de um curativo.

Tânia?

O que acontecera com Tânia?

E o que acontecera com ela?

Deixou escapar um leve gemido e sentiu uma mão agarrar a sua.

Edward.

Ele estava com ela.

Claro que sim. Não sabia que ele estaria? Não sabia que ele não acreditaria nas mentiras de Tânia? Não sabia que ele jamais, jamais trairia o seu amor tentando mandá-la embora?

Lembrou-se de tudo.

Deus, não era de admirar que antes não conseguisse se lembrar.

Dessa vez, não tentou conter o gemido.

— Bella?

A voz dele era rouca e contida. A mão apertou a sua com força.

— Bella, meu amor. Acabou. Você está salva.

— E você? — Não podia abrir os olhos ainda, não conseguiria enfrentar a escuridão. — Você está bem?

— Estou.

— Estou feliz.

— Como? Depois do que aconteceu? — Havia medo na voz de Edward. — Não me odeia?

— Odiá-lo? Edward...

Precisava fazer aquilo. Por ele, se não por ela própria. Precisava enfrentar mais uma vez a escuridão, para convencê-lo de que nada no mundo faria Bella odiá-lo.

O quarto estava acinzentado, envolto em sombras. Início da manhã? Talvez. Como saber? Mas havia algo diferente. Algo sutil.

Quase com medo de respirar, Bella percebeu o que era. Uma por uma, as nuvens cinzentas que lhe toldavam a visão foram se dissipando.

Dois homens estavam ao lado de sua cama. Um, alto como Edward, devia ser Jacob Black. Ele a carregara vezes demais para que não o reconhecesse. E Edward, inclinado sobre ela, com o rosto carregado de preocupação.

Ela umedeceu os lábios secos. Quão ingratos deviam ter sido os últimos meses para ele, criando-lhe novas rugas.

Ela podia ver!

Não bem. Não com clareza. Mas podia ver. Levou as mãos ao rosto de Edward num gesto que antes lhe fora tão natural quanto respirar.

— Edward? — sussurrou.

Ele fechou os olhos, aliviado, mas ela já havia visto o brilho da lágrima prestes a cair.

Ele ainda não sabia que Bella se lembrara de tudo; nem que, por algum milagre, recuperara a visão. Ela lhe diria. Logo. Mas, por enquanto, desfrutaria de outro milagre: o de estar ali, com ele. Com um glorioso futuro, juntos, estendendo-se diante dos dois.

— Bem-vinda de volta, meu amor — disse ele, se inclinando e tomando-a nos braços. — Bem-vinda ao lar.

**Mesmo o desafio não tenha sido cumprido, resolvi postar assim mesmo. Desculpem-me por não responder os reviews, mas é que realmente estou sem tempo. Amanhã eu posto o próximo. O próximo já é o epílogo. Beijos e até amanhã.**


	15. Epílogo

**Desculpem-me se houver algum erro.**

**EPÍLOGO**

— Como está se sentindo, Bella? — O grande carinho de Sarah era evidente.

— Estou muito bem, querida. É tão bom poder ver como você é bonita!

— Ora... — enrubesceu, encabulada.

— E então, xerife? Quais são as novidades? — Edward, até então ao lado da esposa, se ergueu para receber os Black.

— Bem, agora que tudo acabou, trouxe estas flores, Srta. Bella. E quero pedir desculpa por, involuntariamente, ter posto sua vida em risco.

— Xerife! Você salvou a minha vida! Você e Edward...

— Mas eu deveria ter sido mais prudente. Por pouco Tânia não conseguiu concluir seu plano macabro...

— Por falar nisso, até agora não entendi muito bem tudo o que aconteceu. Você falou com ela? Quais os motivos de Tânia?

— Bem, Cullen, ela está internada num hospital psiquiátrico, sob custódia policial. O psiquiatra que a assiste me disse que ela sofre de uma psicose megalomaníaca, ou algo parecido, e transferiu para você a imagem de tudo o que desejava, todo o seu objetivo de vida: o poder, a fama e a riqueza. Tânia tinha como certo que, ao se unir a você, todos os seus sonhos se realizariam. Então, surgiu Bella, você se apaixonou, se casou com ela, e Tânia perdeu o controle da situação. Então, da mesma maneira como concentrou em você o objeto do desejo, concentrou em Bella todo o seu ódio, toda a frustração de seu ideal arruinado.

— Meu Deus! Ela me parecia tão normal!

— Se me permite, Cullen, acho que você, por desinteresse, creio eu, não prestou atenção suficiente na pessoa que tinha ao seu lado. Tânia deu muitos indícios de que não era assim tão equilibrada. Eu percebi.

— Mas que indícios são esses? Ela é uma mulher muito competente, segura, charmosa. Onde você viu desequilíbrio?

— Na compulsão por uma perfeição quase milimétrica. Há pessoas que são metódicas e perfeccionistas, todos sabem disso. Mas via-se com nitidez que, para ela, controlar as pessoas ao seu redor era vital. Notei isso na primeira vez em que conversamos a sós. Ela tentou me seduzir, de uma maneira muito sutil, para obter de mim as informações necessárias sobre Bella, e talvez até para que eu me aliasse a ela. Foi nesse instante que tive a certeza de que estava diante da pessoa que eu procurava.

— Anos e anos de experiência, não é, Black?

— É isso mesmo.

— E quanto ao meu ex segurança?

— Eles eram amantes. O homem é apaixonado por ela.

— Mas não titubeou em entregá-la à polícia.

— É verdade, Srta. Bella, mas foi por ciúme. Ele descobriu que Tânia amava Edward e o estava usando para se livrar de você, o único empecilho, segundo ela, que a afastava dele.

— E como foi que ele descobriu isso?

— Eu lhe disse.

— E ele acreditou assim, com tanta facilidade?

— Se ele fosse tão esperto, Cullen, não teria cometido tantos desatinos por uma mulher como Tânia. Não resta dúvida de que ela é muito atraente, mas, em minha opinião, está bem claro que é muito perigosa, também.

— Há chances de ela se recuperar, xerife? — Bella ajeitou melhor as almofadas no encosto do sofá.

— Segundo o psiquiatra, esse tipo de psicose é de difícil recuperação. Tudo depende do histórico do paciente. Tânia é muito inteligente e não tem colaborado em se abrir.

— Pobre Tânia...

— Ora, Bella! Depois de ela ter quase acabado com você por duas vezes?!

— Tenho pena dela, Sarah. Tânia não estava em seu juízo perfeito...

— Bem, vamos parar de falar nisso e pensemos no futuro. Sarah, você me faria um favor? Poderia chamar o Senhor e a Sra. Weber, e também Sue Clearwater? Eu gostaria de dizer uma coisa a Bella, e queria que todos vocês estivessem presentes.

— Claro! Volto já.

— O que é, Edward?

— Espere, querida. Não direi nada até que eles cheguem.

Duas horas depois, o reverendo Weber, sua senhora e Sue Clearwater chegavam à casa de Edward.

Ele, o xerife, Sarah e Bella conversavam animadamente sobre um filme que a garota vira na noite anterior, na casa de uma amiguinha.

Depois dos cumprimentos, as senhoras foram à cozinha, preparar um lanche.

Ao voltarem à sala, com sanduíches, café, chá e uma torta de maçã, a Sra. Weber perguntou:

— E então, Sr. Cullen? Estou tão curiosa! Por que mandou nos chamar?

— Já direi, Sra. Weber. Deixe-me apenas tomar uma xícara de café.

— Ora, Edward, pare com esse suspense!

— Está bem, meu amor. Eu pedi a todos vocês que viessem até aqui, porque queria agradecer por tudo o que fizeram a Bella. Nem que eu viva cem anos poderei retribuir o amor, o carinho e a lealdade de cada um. Quero afirmar a minha eterna gratidão. Contem comigo para o que precisarem.

— Ora, Cullen... — O xerife tentava, em vão, conter a emoção.

— E também — Edward o interrompeu, sorrindo — porque queria tê-los por testemunhas de uma decisão importante que tomei.

— Diga logo, Sr. Cullen! — Sue Clearwater torcia a ponta da blusa de lã, quase mais impaciente do que Bella.

— Eu quero pedir a mão de Bella em casamento.

Diante do espanto geral, ela perguntou:

— Edward, nós já somos casados, lembra-se?

— Mas eu quero começar do zero. Nós havíamos nos casado apenas no civil. Peço a bênção de Deus para nossa união, como deve ser, e desejo que o reverendo Weber realize a cerimônia. Já se passaram dois meses desde que tudo aconteceu. Você já está quase totalmente restabelecida. Poderemos nos casar no mês que vem. O que acha?

Bella engoliu em seco, tentando conter as lágrimas, que, teimosas, rolaram abundantes por seu belo rosto.

— Oh, Edward...

— Diga que aceita, Bella. Diga que me perdoa por eu ter sido tão egoísta e inseguro. Juro, aqui, na frente de nossos amigos tão queridos, que jamais voltarei a duvidar do seu amor.

O xerife Black se levantou e caminhou até Edward, estendendo-lhe a mão.

— Você é um homem no mínimo surpreendente, Cullen. Faça a Srta. Bella feliz, hein?

— Por falar nisso, xerife, posso saber por que você sempre tratou a minha esposa por "senhorita"?

— Talvez porque eu tivesse a intuição de que só a partir de agora ela iria se tornar uma mulher de fato casada.

O reverendo, tomando a mão de Bella, indagou:

— É de sua vontade voltar a se unir a esse cavalheiro, querida?

— Sim, pastor. Eu amo demais esse homem, e me casaria com ele tantas vezes quantas fossem necessárias para fazê-lo feliz.

— Sendo assim, deixe-me cumprimentar os noivos... O casal... Bem, deixem-me cumprimentá-los!

O dia nasceu ensolarado. A natureza toda parecia conspirar a favor de Bella e Edward, coroando a atmosfera de amor e alegria.

O casamento estava marcado para as dez horas, pois eles pretendiam viajar antes do almoço para merecidas férias no Havaí.

Estava tudo pronto para a cerimônia. A cidade inteira compareceu. A pequena igreja não comportava tantas pessoas, e muitas delas tiveram de se conformar em permanecer do lado de fora, se espremendo a entrada para ver ao menos a noiva dizer "sim".

Edward, no altar, estava tão nervoso como se aquela fosse a primeira vez. Ele e a sua Bella, a mulher que o amava incondicionalmente, apesar de suas desconfianças, apesar de sua insegurança tê-la quase levado à morte.

Lembrava-se agora de sua noite de núpcias, do quanto tinha sido feliz. Mas, naquele tempo, havia ainda muita coisa a superar, pois seus sentimentos, sempre tão feridos, não podiam aceitar que alguém pudesse amá-lo sem motivos escusos.

Ela conseguia. E ele não a deixaria mais escapar.

O órgão começou a tocar uma melodia suave, e todos se levantaram.

A noiva surgiu à porta, conduzida pela mão firme do xerife Black, o padrinho, impecável em seu terno azul-claro.

Durante os poucos instantes em que Bella caminhava em direção ao altar, mais linda do que nunca, flashes de tudo o que acontecera nos últimos meses passaram pela mente de Edward. O sofrimento, a sensação de perda, o reencontro, a suspeita, o arrependimento. E ali estava ela, indo até ele, dando o seu perdão, oferecendo o seu amor.

Jacob Black, aproximando-se de Edward, estendeu a ele a mão de Bella, cumprimentou-o e foi para o seu lado no altar.

Antes de subir os degraus que os levariam até o reverendo, Bella voltou-se para Edward e sussurrou, olhando-o no fundo dos olhos:

— Eu te amo, Edward. Para todo o sempre.

_Fim_

**Nem acredito que já acabou! O livro adaptado se chama Estranho Casamento da autora Modean Moon. Recomendo a todos que deem uma lida na obra original.**

**Eu quero agradecer a cada um que leu a história, mesmo aqueles que não comentaram. Vocês tornaram meu dia mais feliz!**

**Vou tirar uma semaninha de folgada, mas logo após já terei uma nova adaptação e quero ver todos vocês lá comentando, ok?**

**Enfim, um ótimo carnaval para todo mundo. Beijos e até a próxima adaptação.**


End file.
